Coisas que todo cavaleiro deve saber
by Yoros
Summary: Como se tornar um bom cavaleiro? Quais as regras? Só não sei se isso dá certo. E eles AINDA não foram!
1. Guia básico

Saint Seiya é original de Masami Kurumada, Toei e blá blá. Este texto não possui nenhum fim lucrativo.

**Coisas que todo o cavaleiro deve saber**

1ª parte: As regras básicas

Para ser um cavaleiro de Athena, é preciso aprender algumas regrinhas básicas:

.Deve ser dedicado ao sofrimento... Digo, treinamento;

.Deve lavar suas próprias roupas;

.Deve seguir tudo o que seu mestre falar: "Senta! Rola! Finge de morto!";

.Deve ser infeliz;

.Deve ter economias para usar no futuro, pois Athena não lhe dará nada;

.Deve ser insensível;

.Deve ter seu mestre morto ou matá-lo;

.Deve ter, pelo menos, uma roupa rasgada e ensangüentada que servirá para todas as lutas;

.Deve tentar matar os outros cavaleiros;

.Deve se matar pelo principal da história, não por Athena;

.Deve ter uma roupa que muda de cor ao vestir a armadura;

.Deve ter um cabelo enorme ou mal cortado;

.Deve gritar o nome do seu amigo, familiar, em cada luta que tiver;

.Deve explicar cada golpe que irá usar, dando a chance do oponente se defender;

.Deve receber todos os golpes e se levantar;

.Não deve se defender de nenhum ataque;

.Deve aparecer em alguma cena indecente com outros cavaleiros;

.Deve cair no chão no mínimo quinze vezes para vencer;

.Não deve matar Athena, mesmo que tenha um desejo incontrolável de faze-lo.

2ª parte: Violações

Alguns cavaleiros não cumprem as regras acima, isso é chamado de violação. Temos um castigo severo para quem não cumprir as regras:

.Será perseguido e morto pelo carrasco Shura.

3ª parte: Quase lá

A última coisa que o cavaleiro deve saber é: **Você nunca vai morrer, fique despreocupado.**

4ª parte: O manual para se tornar um cavaleiro

.Perder os familiares;

.Ser levado para um orfanato por homens de preto;

.Ir parar em uma mansão enorme com uma menina mimada, chata, convencida...

.Ser humilhado por essa menina;

.Ser maltratado pelo mordomo velhote da menina;

.Pegar um papel mal cortado com o nome de um país e começar a chorar;

.Ir para onde Judas perdeu as meias, pois as botas ficaram pra trás;

.Ser bem recepcionado;

.Ser maltratado no dia seguinte, pois começou o sofrimento... Digo, pouco e virar um magricela;

.Quase morrer em algum momento;

.Ganhar a armadura após vencer um de seus colegas de treinamento;

.Voltar para a mansão da menina cruel;

.Lutar contra os seus amigos por um objeto que nunca vai ser seu;

.Tomar uma surra do cavaleiro de fênix;

.Lutar e vencer dele;

.Lutar contra os cavaleiros de prata, se estropiar todo, descobrir que aquela menina insuportável é Athena e ela fica mais insuportável que antes;

.Lutar contra os cavaleiros de ouro para salvar a menina insuportável mesmo achando que o certo era ela morrer;

.Perder todos os sentidos durante as lutas;

.Vencer;

.A menina insuportável, que não dava mais pra agüentar, fica mais insuportável;

.Ir para um lugar frio pra burro, porque a menina resolveu tentar se matar de novo;

.Salvar a menina e ela ser levada por um deus doido;

.Ir para o reino do deus, esfolar ele e seus capangas pensando se está fazendo o certo;

.Salvar ela de novo;

.Os cavaleiros de ouro que morreram voltam à vida para matar Athena;

.Lutar contra eles e vence-los;

.Descobrir que quem está por trás do ataque é outro deus doido;

.Descer para o mundo do deus doido depois do suicídio da menina pensando: 'Finalmeeeeenteeeeee'

.Matar os espectros do infeliz, vencer dele e acabar no hospital;

.Ter que vencer a irmã mala da menina insuportável;

.Gritar: 'CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'

N/A: Oi, gente! A fanfic tinha sido deletada do site, mas acabei não repostando (por ter que dar uma revisada, arrumar algumas coisas nos capítulos etc). Enfim, estou de volta, com mais lavagem cerebral pra todo mundo! – risada maléfica. – Vamos ver se dessa vez eu não empaco! Até a próxima!


	2. Aprender a ouvir xingamentos sem xingar

_N/A que deveria estar no final:_

_Cansado de seus afazeres normais, em sua simples (ou complicada) vida na cidade/campo? Cansado de agüentar a propaganda política durante o caminho pro trabalho? Cansado de sua vida de trabalhador que trabalha ou estudante que estuda? Seus problemas acabaram! Chegou o novo 'Guia Para Cavaleiros Tabajara'! O único que, além das regras, vem com uma explicação básica para que não se perca no caminho! Não está satisfeito? Então espere! Chegou a 'Escolinha Santuário para Cavaleiros Tabajara'! A única com professores de tão belo porte, que lhe ensinarão uns 'truques' importantes!_

**Mais coisas que todo o cavaleiro deve saber**

_Na escola..._

Você já viu o que um cavaleiro deve fazer para se tornar um bom cavaleiro, mas agora você verá como os cavaleiros de ouro irão ensinar os cavaleiros de bronze a se tornarem 'ótimos' cavaleiros do zodíaco. Confuso? Isso é só o começo!

Fala normal

'Pensamento'

GRITOS

1ª parte – aprendendo a ouvir todos os xingamentos sem xingar

Os cavaleiros de bronze, Shun e os outros, estavam aprendendo para se tornarem cavaleiros. Eles deviam passar pelas doze casas levando o conhecimento que adquirissem em cada uma delas.

Shun: Eu não quero ter que passar por todas essas casas...

Ikki: Como me tiraram da minha casinha querida? EU QUERO VOLTAAAAAR!

Hyoga: Que escândalo...

Mú: Bem vindos à primeira casa, entrem e sentem-se nas cadeiras de frente para a lousa.

Shiryu: Mas a escola é aqui?

Mú: é que a grana estava curta e não tinha outro lugar – sorriso amarelo.

Seiya: Tem uma coisa nos seus dentes...

Mú fecha a boca e vira de costas.

Seiya: HUAHUAHAUHAUHAHUAHUAHUAAHUA! Te peguei!

Mú: Ora seu (censurado)

Seiya: O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?

Mú: É assim que começa! Vou ensinar vocês a não ligarem para o que o oponente falar.

Shiryu: Ué, mas você ligou no Seiya falando sobre seus dentes...

Mú: Hehe... isso não vem ao caso. O que vocês vão aprender é a não ligar se o oponente xingar...

Shun: Mas não é certo xingar!

Ikki: Deixa, Shun. Quando nós começamos?

Mú: Assim que entrarmos e vocês sentarem nas cadeiras.

Todos entram e sentam-se... Ou tentam, as cadeiras eram tão pequenas que nem o Shun conseguia sentar.

Shun: BUÁÁÁÁÁ! Eu não estou entraaaaandoooo! IKKI!

Ikki: Eu também nããããããoooo!

Hyoga: AIIIEEEE! Eu caí de queixo no chão!

Seiya: SOCOOORROOOO! EU ENTALEEEEEI!

Shiryu: Burro... Devia ter colocado os pés primeiro!

Mú: Er... Melhor vocês sentarem no chão...

Seiya: Ajuda aqui?

Quando eles conseguem desentalar o gordo do Seiya da cadeirinha, sentam no chão e começam a aula.

Mú: Bom... Agora, como vocês já sabem o que vamos fazer, juntem-se em pares e esperem as minhas instruções.

Seiya: Quem quer fazer comigo?

Shiryu 'Que legal! Vou aproveitar que o Seiya é burro e vou fazer par com ele, assim eu posso xingar-lo quanto eu quiser!' – Cara maléfica. – Eu faço, Seiya!

Seiya: Que legal!

Shun: Você quer fazer dupla comigo, Ikki?

Ikki 'Bem... Eu poderia fazer com o Shun, mas eu sempre quis xingar o pato de todos os nomes que eu conheço...' – Eu adoraria, Shun, mas eu queria fazer dupla com o Pato – Cara maléfica.

Hyoga: õ.o 'Ele ficou doido? Perai, entendi o plano dele... Vou fazer o mesmo.' – Tudo bem – Cara maléfica

Shun: Que bom que vocês conseguiram se entender. – Feliz.

Ikki e Hyoga – Se encarando com cara maléfica – É, né?

Mú: Bom, já que você sobrou, eu faço dupla com você.

Shiryu: O que nós vamos fazer?

Mú: Como vamos treinar a paciência, vocês vão tirar par ou impar e, quem vencer, vai xingar o outro. O que perder vai ter que ouvir todos os xingamentos do parceiro sem ataca-lo.

Ikki 'Como pensei!'

Shiryu 'Hehehe... Isso vai ser divertido!'

Mú: Podem começar!

Ikki: Pato, vamos começar logo! Par eu ganho, ímpar você perde.

Hyoga: O.o Er... Tá bom...

Ikki tirou cinco e Hyoga dois.

Ikki: Ímpar, você perdeu.

Hyoga: Nani?

Ikki: Eu começo, você não pode me atacar!

Hyoga: o.o

Ikki 'Caiu como um patinho': (censurado)

Hyoga: GRRRRRRR!

Ikki: Filho da (censurado)

Hyoga: AAAH! FALOU MAL DA MINHA MÃE! VAI MORRER!

Ikki: DROGA! EU ESQUECI! AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Os dois saem correndo pela sala. Hyoga espumando de raiva atrás de Ikki que corria desesperado.

Enquanto isso...

Shiryu: Seiya, vamos começar?

Seiya: Claro!

Shiryu: Quer começar?

Seiya 'Ele pensa que sou burro! Ele não vai me pegar! Eu sei que ele quer que eu aceite.': Não, Shiryu. Começa você.

Shiryu 'Huahuahuahua! Ele é mais burro do que eu pensei!': Certo. (censurado)

Seiya: O QUE? ò.ó

Shiryu: (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado)

Seiya: O.O

Shiryu: (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado)

Seiya desmaia no chão

Shiryu cantando e dançando: (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado)!

Enquanto isso...

Mú: Certo, como você que está aprendendo, eu faço.

Shun: Mas isso na...

Mú: (censurado)

Shun: O.O

Mú: (censurado)

Shun: ò.ó Isso não é certo! – Tira um balde de água e sabão e uma esponja do bolso e começa a lavar a boca do Mú.

Mú: AAAARGGGH!

Shun sai andando atrás de Shiryu e começa a lavar a boca dele também.

Shiryu: COF! COF!

E, além daqueles dois, ele também foi atrás do Ikki.

Ikki: AAAH!

Shun sai andando e Hyoga aparece.

Hyoga: Você vai morrer!

Ikki e Hyoga começam a brigar.

Shun: CHEEEEEEEEGAAAAAAAAAA!

Ikki e Hyoga, que estavam se matando, pararam.

Mú: Cof! Cof! Chega! Vão embora daqui! E levem isso! – Joga o Seiya neles. – O que eu ia ensinar está dado! FOOOORAAA!

Todos saem correndo da casa de Áries e vão em direção à casa de Touro levando Seiya nas costas.

**Continua...**

_N/A: Pra começo de conversa... Oi, gente! o É inútil dizer que estou aqui para mandar uma mensagem de paz e amor entre os povos, certo? Por que não to mesmo! Cá estamos nós, avacalhando cada vez mais essa pobre fanfic que tem a simples missão de fazer as pessoas chorarem... ou de rir, ou por lerem tamanha besteira... Er... Cof cof... _

_Vamos agradecer ao mundo e mais um pouco por me doarem este dom de escrever redundâncias redundantes redundantemente redondas (e por aí vai), e me cederem o mínimo de inspiração e fundos pra botar no mundo meu bebê! Ahm... Se isso for o meu bebê, não quero ter filhos! Agradeço também aos deuses do Olimpo por patrocinarem o refrigerante que estou colocando no mercado: o Olhaque! Olhaque gruda na meia, olhaque gruda no tênis, olhaque não sai do tapete... E também quero agradecer à minha querida imooto, de nick Imooto, que mora aqui em casa, apesar de ser perigoso pra sanidade mental que eu duvido que ela tenha, e... Quero agradecer por me ajudar a fazer a propaganda tanto do Guia, quanto do refri!_

_Valeu pela atenção de quem sobreviveu até o fim desta besteirada rolando solta pela net, pelos Ares, pelos Hades e por AthenaS!_

_Falous! o/_


	3. Aprendendo a fazer pose

_N/A: Aldebaran será chamado de Deba ao longo da fic. 'Bronzeados', no caso, é uma expressão usada para Cavaleiros de Bronze._

**Mais coisas que todo o cavaleiro deve saber**

2ª parte: Aprendendo a fazer pose.

Shun e os outros chegaram na casa de Touro e se depararam com um cara enooooorme!

Aldebaran: Olá, bronzeados...

Shun: Mas a gente não tomou sol. Ta, estamos debaixo de um solão e...

Todos: o.o'

Shun: ...Ainda por cima estamos sem armadura, vestindo esses saris horríveis do Shaka e...

Hyoga: Er... Shun, podemos estar vestindo saris horríveis, estar debaixo de um solão, mas acho que não era disso que ele estava falando.

Shun: Anhé?

Hyoga: Anhé...

Deba se recuperando: Ahn... agora, vamos para dentro?

Todos: Siiiiim!

Seiya se levanta. Dentro da casa...

Deba de frente para o povo: Agora, eu vou ensinar vocês a fazer pose!

Todos: Pose? O.o

Deba: Sim! – Se coloca na posição de luta – Vocês precisam estar em uma posição boa para ataque e defesa.

Todos: o.o...

Shiryu: Ah! Eu já tenho uma pose! – Se coloca na pose de 'eu sou o gostoso' que ele vive fazendo no desenho.

Seiya olha para o Shiryu: Ah! Se é isso eu já tenho... – Fica na posição de 'eu acabei de salvar todos, sendo que não fiz nada' que ele faz no desenho.

Hyoga olha para os dois: Há! Eu também tenho uma! – Coloca-se na posição de 'Pato' que ele sempre faz antes de dar os golpes.

Ikki: Hehe... Eu nem mudo de posição – Fica com seus braços cruzados na pose de 'eu salvei meu irmão de novo!' que ele nunca deixa de fazer.

Shun: E eu... não tenho posição... – Começa a tentar fazer um monte de coisa com os braços e com as pernas, mas acaba caindo no chão. – BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ! IKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Ikki: Calma, Shun. Tudo o que você precisa fazer é copiar seu irmão.

Shun: Certo!... Cadê ele?

Todos caem pra trás.

Ikki: Shun! Eu estou aqui!

Shun: Anhé!

Ikki: o.o'

Deba: ...Coloquem-se em posição!

Todos se posicionam. Shun copia Ikki e fica tudo por aí...

Deba: o.o' isso não está certo... – Observando o povo tentando fazer uma pose boa – Shiryu, se você ficar assim, eu posso acabar com você com um pé.

Shiryu: ò.ó como ousa? Minha pose é perfeita!

Deba: Sei... – sarcasmo.- Então me enfrente!

Shiryu: Claro! – Sai correndo na direção do Deba.

Shun: Isso não vai acabar bem...

Hyoga: Aposta quanto que o Shiryu ataca, mas perde?

Ikki: Eu aposto dez euros que o Shiryu vence.

Hyoga: Apostado! – Aperta a mão do Ikki.

Ikki e Hyoga arranjam dois vidrinhos de inseticida e começam a passar na mão que o outro apertou.

Shun: ¬¬'

Seiya: AAAAAARGH! EU SOU ALÉRGICO A INSETICIDAAAA!

Shun: CHEEEGA! Vocês dois! – aponta para o Hyoga e o Ikki – Se brigarem de novo eu mato vocês!

Ikki e Hyoga se abraçam com medo de Shun que estava explodindo de raiva.

Deba: Está pronto para perder a pose, Shiryu?

Shiryu: Eu nasci pronto! Ei!

Deba: HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA! – Tira o sapato e dele sai uma fumaça verde e fedorenta.

Shiryu: NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO! – Desmaia.

Shun: COF! COF! IKKI! – Desmaia.

Hyoga: AAAAAAARGH!MAMÃE! – Desmaia.

Ikki: UUUURG! COF! COF! – Desmaia.

Seiya: HUAHUAHUAHUA! Você não me vence! – Tira o sapato.

Deba: NÃÃÃÃOOOO! PIEDADE! COF! COF! – Desmaia.

Seiya: Yes! Eu venciiiii!

Com todos caídos no chão, Seiya resolve ir até a cozinha e fazer uma boquinha.

Cinco horas depois...

Saga aparece na casa de Touro: Deba, você... VOCÊ TÁ ENSINANDO ELES A DORMIR?

Deba despertando: Anh? Ai, a culpa foi do Seiya e... Cadê ele?

Seiya saindo da cozinha: Chamaram?

Deba: Ò.Ó você estava na minha cozinha? – Com raiva.

Seiya: Hum... Eu... sim – Se encolhendo de medo.

Deba: NÃÃÃÃO! MINHA COZINHA! – Sai correndo em direção a porta, mas, como Seiya estava no meio do caminho, Deba pisou em cima dele, escorregou, se bateu na parede e se machuca mortalmente com sangue para todo o lado.

Todos, pois os bronzeados levantaram: O.O'

Ikki: Cruzes, olha o estrago...

Shun: Você matou o Deba... BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Seiya esmagado no chão: Ai, alguém me ajuda? Ai!

Hyoga: Você me deve dez euros, Ikki.

Ikki: Droga! Eu não tenho dez euros!

Hyoga: Você vai me pagar! Agora! ò.ó

Ikki: Me obrigue! ò.ó

Shun: Hem-hem!

Ikki e Hyoga param de brigar na hora.

Seiya: Ei! E eu?

Shiryu: Vamos...

Saga: Sigam-me!

Hyoga: Nós sabemos o caminho.¬¬

Saga: Você quer me ver zangado? ò.ó?

Hyoga: ó.ò Er... Não...

Saga: Então... **Saga**m-me!

Todos: -.-

Saga: Hehe... Belo trocadilho!

Todos: -.-'

Saga: Seus sem graça!

Todos: 'O Saga está fazendo piadinhas?' O.O

Saga: o.o' bem... Sigam-me.

Todos saem andando em direção a casa de Gêmeos, achando que quem estava na frente deles não era o Saga.

**Continua...**

_N/A: Presente! Que tal, gente? Pensava em postar o capítulo no fim de semana, mas como vou viajar, resolvi não ser tão sacana a ponto de deixar de me divertir as custas das pobres almas que sofrem lavagem cerebral com essa fic! – risada maligna._

_Enfim... É isso aí, gente! Sem muitas novidades pra compartilhar. E... hm... dedico este capítulo a... er... meu cachorrinho o.o' que ta meio estranho e carente! '¬¬ E mando flores para os pais do Deba, que aparentemente está morto... Mas como ele é brasileiro e não desiste nunca, não vai morrer assim tão facilmente!_

_Beijos e abraços e bom feriado!_

_PS: O Seiya é alérgico a inseticida? - pega um vidrinho. - COORRA, SEIYA!_


	4. Aprendendo a desaparecer

Mais coisas que todo o cavaleiro deve saber 

3ª parte: Aprendendo a desaparecer e aparecer em outro lugar.

Os bronzeados estavam seguindo Saga, que cantava feliz. Shiryu arrastava Seiya, que, pela segunda vez, estava caído no chão.

Shiryu: Faz um regime de vez em quando! Você é muito gordo!

Seiya: Calado mister barriga!

Shiryu: O que você disse? – Começam a brigar.

Hyoga: Esse é mesmo o Saga, Shun?

Shun: Deve ser...

Quando eles chegam, Saga corre para dentro e desaparece da vista deles. Os bronzeados chegam dentro da casa e vêem que Saga estava esperando eles com cara de poucos amigos. Também, com o Ares possuindo ele, eu que não ia querer ter ele como amigo... mas, isso não vem ao caso...

Saga: Por que demoraram? - disse irritado.

Hyoga: Mas... Mas...

Shiryu: Você que...

Ikki: Nos atrasou dançando e cantando a cada segundo.

Saga: Está me acusando de algo que não fiz, Fênix?

Ikki: Você estava dançando e cantando na nossa frente. Não fui só eu que vi! - responde indignado.

Shun: Você parecia mais feliz...

Saga: CHEGA! Não quero saber! Vamos começar logo.

Seiya: E o que vamos aprender?

Saga: Você nada, pois é burro.

Seiya: ò.ó Tiraram o dia pra me encher.

Saga: O resto vai aprender a desaparecer e aparecer em outro lugar.

Todos: o.o'

Shun: Desaparecer?

Shiryu: O resto?

Ikki: Aparecer em outro lugar?

Hyoga tentando rir baixinho: HUAHUAHUA! NÃO VAI APRENDER, POIS É BURRO! HUAHUAHUAHUA! – falhou miseravelmente.

Saga: Cala a boca, tentativa de Cisne. Bom, antes de vocês começarem, vou dar uma demonstração.

Hyoga: ò.ó

Todos: O.O

Saga vai atrás de uma pilastra e, logo depois, sai de trás de uma outra bem longe. Em seguida corre para trás de mais uma pilastra e aparece de trás de outra um pouco distante, parando de correr em seguida.

Todos: O.O UAAAAU!

Saga se aproximando: Agora é a vez de vocês.

Todos: O.O Como?

Saga: Se virem! Primeiro você, Seiya.

Seiya: Por que eu?

Saga: Porque eu estou a fim de te encher primeiro.

Seiya: Hunf!

Todos: HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!

Saga: COMEEEEEEECEEEEEEE!

Seiya corre para trás de uma pilastra e aparece do outro lado da mesma.

Todos: HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!

Saga: ERRAAAADOOOOOO! A vez do Cabeludo.

Shiryu: Cabeludo não!

Saga: VAAAAAAAAAAI!

Shiryu corre para trás de outra pilastra e o mesmo que aconteceu com o Seiya, acontece com ele.

Saga: ERRAAAAAAAAAADOOOO! Vez do Pato.

Hyoga: Não sou Pato!

Saga: O professor aqui sou eu! VAAAAAI!

Hyoga faz o que Saga mandou, mas sem resultado.

Saga: ERRAAAADOOOO! Repolho, sua vez.

Shun: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ! EU NÃO SOU UM REPOLHO! IKKIIII!

Ikki: Calado, Saga! Se você falar mal do meu irmão, ele vai te vencer como da outra vez.

Saga: Ah, é? Pois tente, Andrômeda. – E coloca a armadura de Ouro.

Shun: Ikki, era pra você me salvar, não me matar!

Ikki: Hehehe... você pode vence-lo. Eu acho...

Shun: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Saga: Prepare se, Andrômeda! EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!

Shun, que estava de sari, não de armadura, não foi burro como antes. Saiu correndo pela casa se esquivando dos golpes de Saga.

Saga: EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA! EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA! EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA! EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA! EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA! EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA! EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA! EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA! EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA! EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA! EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA! EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!

Ikki, com um saco de pipoca na mão e assistindo à violência explícita: Dooido, véio!

Shiryu, comendo da pipoca também: Sóo, aê!

Shun desesperado: AAAAAAAAAAAH! – Corre para trás de uma pilastra.- Perai, quem é você? – diz encarando um cara igual ao Saga que estava atrás da mesma pilastra que ele.

- Er... Bem...

Shun: SAAAAGAAAAAAAA!

Saga: Ops, acho que ele descobriu... – Tenta sair de fininho, mas Ikki o segura.

Ikki: Então, era assim que você desaparecia daquele jeito?

Saga: Hehehe... Mas era uma brincadeira...

Shun arrastando o outro pelo colarinho da blusa: Esse é o Kanon, certo?

Kanon: Hum... Eu... Bem... – diz, com um monte de gotinhas na cabeça. - CORRE!

Saga e Kanon desaparecem de repente, deixando para trás apenas a blusa de Kanon e a ombreira da armadura de Saga.

Seiya: Noooossaaaaa! Eles eram mesmo mágicos!

Shiryu: Deixa de ser Seiya...Digo, burro, eles fugiram na velocidade da luz.

Seiya: AAAAh... E desde quando Seiya quer dizer burro?

Ikki: Hum...Bem...

Hyoga: Seiya, em russo, quer dizer 'burro'. Hehehe...

Seiya: Esses russos Seiyas...

Hyoga: O QUEEEEE? – Matando o burro...Digo, Seiya.

Seiya: AAAAAAAH! SAORI-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Hyoga nocauteia ele, mas recebe um báculo bumerangue da Saori e cai no chão.

Shun: SEIYA PAGA-PAU!

Ikki: Droga! Como a gente vai levar esses dois lixos daqui?

Shiryu: Sugiro que ou você ou o Shun carregue o Hyoga – Pega o Seiya e sai andando.

Ikki: O QUEEEEE?

Shun: Deixa que eu levo – Se aproxima para pegar.

Ikki segura o pulso do Shun: Não, Shun. EU levo. – Sorriso maléfico.

Shun que não percebeu o sorriso: Ta! Que bom, Ikki. Você se entendeu com o Hyoga!

Ikki: Muito – Cara mais maléfica que nunca. Pega o Hyoga pelo pé e vai arrastando ele atrás de Shiryu e Seiya.

**Continua...**

_N/A: Hai! Primeiro primeiramente antecipadamente antes de tudo gostaria de deixar bem claro de que 'Seiya' provavelmente não tem nada a ver com russo, então certamente 'Seiya' não é burro em russo. Isso é só invenção da minha cabeça criativa._

_Segundo: Não reparem nos erros de escrita ou concordância verbal. A escritora aqui costuma tirar um AS bem ralado na escola... (Não se fazem mais escolas como antigamente,onde as notas eram em números e não em código T.T)._

_Terceiro: Oi! Tudo bom? Cá estou eu com um novo capítulo, escrevendo esses comentários na calada noite, no dia 11 de outubro e mesmo assim sendo sacana o suficiente de não postar o capítulo nesse dia. Mas sabe como é o cérebro de uma escritora desmiolada: vazio! Er.. cof cof! Enfim... Só queria fazer aquele suspense que não combina com a estória._

_Quarto: Vim fazer mais uma propaganda de caridade! Bom... pelo jeito vou acabar como publicitária '¬¬. Um botão muito atraente e azul, no canto esquerdo da tela do PC, ao fim da página jaz ali solitário, sem nenhum 'clique' sobre sua existência quase desconhecida. Sejam caridosas e cliquem nele. Aproveitem e escrevam um textinho dizendo o que acham da fic e talz! XD Ok ok, acho que vou acabar falindo se fizer mais propagandas assim..._

_Beijos e bom dia/tarde/noite para todos!_


	5. Aprendendo a fazer macumba

**Mais coisas que todo o cavaleiro deve saber**

4ª parte: Aprendendo a fazer macumba.

Ikki carregava Hyoga pelo pé. Eles estavam subindo as escadas para a casa de Câncer, mas Hyoga estava com a cara toda ralada, sangrando e mostrando a carne. Em certos pontos, os ossos.

Quando eles chegaram na casa zodiacal, Seiya e Hyoga se levantam.

Shun: AAAAAAAAAH!!! IKKI!! O QUE VOCÊ FEEEEEEEZ? - grita, apontando para Hyoga.

Ikki: Eu? – olha para o Hyoga – ZEUS! 'Ficou pior do que eu pensava...'

Hyoga: O que?

Shiryu: Er... Melhor você ir para o banheiro... - com cara assustada.

Hyoga vai em direção à porta do banheiro que havia na casa zodiacal e entra lá.

Hyoga: O.O - se olha no espelho.

Em uma galáxia distante, ouve-se um grito...

Hyoga: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! IKKI, EU TE MAAAAAAAAAAAAATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

De volta à casa de Câncer...

DM desce do andar de cima: PAAAAAAAAAAAREM DE BERRAR!- olha para o Hyoga – AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! UM MONTRO LARANJAAAAAA! (1) - sai correndo, desesperado.

Depois de tudo explicado, a cara do Hyoga volta ao normal milagrosamente e Ikki, que fora espancado, se encontra quase morto em um canto da sala.

DM: HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA! O Fênix é cruel...

Hyoga: Não tem graça! - muito irritado.

Shun: 'O Ikki mereceu! Eu falei pra ele não brigar mais com o Hyoga!' O que você vai ensinar, DM? 'Cruzes! Fui eu que pensei aquilo?'

DM: Eu? Hehehe... Vou ensina-los a...

Shiryu sussurra para o Seiya: Já tenho uma idéia...

Seiya sussurra para Shiryu: O que você disse?

Shiryu: o.o' esquece...

DM:...MACUMBAR! – pose de 'Eu sou o melhor'.

Todos, pois Ikki se recuperou: o.o'- 'O Deba andou ensinando ele...'

DM com um sorriso de orelha a orelha: O que acham?

Shun: Isso não é certo! – cruza os braços.

DM: Quem não quiser aprender, vai servir de cobaia.

Shun bate continência: Eu irei me esforçar!

Hyoga: Eu não quero ser cobaia!

Ikki: Nem eu!

Shiryu: Eu também não!

Seiya: O que é cobaia?

Todos: o.o'

DM: Seiya, você é a cobaia!

Seiya: Isso é ruim?

DM: Pior do que você pode imaginar... – sorriso maligno.

Seiya recuou um passo e se preparou para sair correndo, mas DM segurou-o pelo braço.

Seiya: EU NÃO QUEEEROOO! DESDE QUE ENTREI NAS DOZE CASAS, MINHA VIDA VIROU UM INFERNO! – histérico e esperneando.

Voz de macho: Você não sabe nada sobre o inferno.

Seiya: Ikki?

Voz: Não me insulte! Sou Radamanthys de Wyvern.

Seiya: Radamanthys? – ponto de interrogação.

Ikki: Insulto? – estrala os dedos.

Shun: Estou com fome!

Hyoga: Estou com calor!

Shiryu: O que isso tem a ver?

DM: O que o senhor Hades disse? - solta Seiya, que sair correndo.

Radamanthys: Ele falou que se você for para o inferno, você vai sofrer...

DM: Mas eu não perguntei isso...

Radamanthys: Não? 'Droga! Me confundi! E agora?'

DM: Não. Eu perguntei se ele ia me aceitar no seu lugar como Kyoto.

Radamanthys: Ah! EI! Meu lugar? – se irritando.

DM: Depois nós conversamos. Tenho que ensinar esse bando de miolo mole a fazer macumba. - aponta para os bronzeados.

Todos, menos o Seiya: MIOLO MOLE?

Seiya: O que é miolo mole?

Ikki: É o que você tem na cabeça.

Seiya: Ah! Eu sei... Mas crayon mudou de nome?

Ikki: Crayon?

Seiya: É! Aquelas coisas que nós chamamos de... hum...

Shun: Gi...

Seiya: NÃO FALA! É...

Shun: Giz d...

Seiya: NÃO FALA! HUM... GI...

Shun: Giz de C...

Seiya: NÃO FALA! Giz de...

Shun: Ce...

Seiya: CERA DE OUVIDO! Crayon é cera de ouvido!

Todos: o.o'

Ikki: BURRO! Crayon é Giz de Ce...

Seiya: NÃO FALA!

Ikki espanca o Seiya.

Todos: AAAAAALELUIA!!!!

Ikki: O QUE A GENTE VAI APRENDER NESSA (censurado) DE CASA?

Todos se encolhem no chão. Até Radamanthys e DM.

DM falando bem baixinho: A gente vai...

Ikki: O QUE?

DM falando um pouco mais alto:...Aprender a...

Ikki: O QUE?

DM: MACUMBAAAAAAAAAAR!

Ikki: NÃO GRITE COMIGO!

DM: GRITO SIM!

Ikki: VOCÊ QUER MORRER?

DM: TENTE ME MATAR!

Os dois começam a lutar e Radamanthys vai embora, de fininho.

Seiya: DÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ... – bancando o burro como sempre.

Shun sussurra: O que vamos fazer?

Hyoga sussurra: Fazer com que eles parem de brigar?

Shiryu sussurra: Hei! Olha o que eu achei! O livro de macumbas do DM.

Shun sussurra: Vamos fazer uma macumba para eles pararem de brigar!

Hyoga e Shiryu sussurram: Sim!

Os três começam a procurar macumbas de paz.

Vinte minutos depois...

Shiryu: ACHEI!!!

Hyoga: Então vamos começar!

Shun: É!

Eles lêem o que é para eles fazerem...

Hyoga: Cruzes!

Shiryu: Eu heim!

Shun: Vamos!

Eles vão em volta da briga formando um triângulo, depois eles começam a dançar ridiculamente em volta da briga, enquanto cantavam uma coisa pior ainda.

Os três: Macumba, macumbinha, faça eles parar. Macumba, macumbinha, eles de lutar.

Seiya não se agüenta: HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA! VOCÊS PARECEM SEIYAS! – se contorcendo de tanto rir, no chão.

Ikki e DM param de lutar.

Ikki com cara pacífica: Olha! Que belo dia está lá fora! – olha para a saída.

Todos: o.o?

DM com cara pacífica: Nossa! Olha essa casa! Eu acho que vou tirar essas cabeças daqui. – olhando para os lados.

Todos: o.o''''''

DM: Com licença, mas acho que já aprenderam o que eu queria ensinar. Podem se retirar, por favor?

Todos: o.o'''''''''''''''''''''''''' Cl-cl-cl-clar-claro. – e saem correndo.

Fora da casa...

Shun: O que fizemos?

Hyoga: Ikki?

Ikki com cara de nada: Hum? – Observando o céu.

Todos: o.o''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Shiryu: Melhor ir logo...

Eles começam a andar, mas Hyoga tem que voltar para puxar o braço de Ikki que não parava de olhar para o céu.

Continua...

_(1)O monstro laranja é o Hyoga. Isso ocorreu devido ao sangue, que escorreu em grande parte para o seu cabelo, que é amarelo. Portanto, eis uma explicação sem pé nem cabeça, para uma expressão sem pé nem cabeça!_

_Olá, gente! E aqui estou, de novo!_

_Não tem acontecido muita coisa esses dias... Vou entrar em semana de provas, mas isso não é problema. Terminei de digitar todos os capítulos da fic no sábado! Mas é claro que vou postar um capítulo por semana, né? – sorriso maldoso._

_E mais: Tenho uma novidade a compartilhar! 'Oooooh!'. Ontem assisti a Saga de Hades dublada em português! Ok, ok. Não é aquela maravilha, mas nenhuma dublagem é. Fiquei tão desiludida com a voz de alguns cavaleiros... – chora baixinho. – Mas depois de assistir ao making-off da dublagem, me comovi e não estou mais tão pasma! Hermes (dublador do Seiya), eu te amoooo! – acena, pula e grita._

_Bom... Beijos, gente que acompanha a fic! E para os que não acompanham também... Até o próximo... Ahm... Surto?_

_PS: Eu acabo não respondendo às reviews, mas saibam que elas significam muito para mim. Agradeço a: _Princess Andromeda, Lady Avalon, Ruth, Maxima, Celecia Windown e Maia Sorovar. _Pelas reviews mandadas nos capítulos anteriores._


	6. Aprendendo a espirrar

_Neste capítulo tem uma leve insinuação de yaoi. Se o tema não lhe agrada, não precisa ler. Aos que se interessam: boa leitura._

Mais coisas que todo o cavaleiro deve saber

5ª parte: Aprendendo a ser arrogante, ou melhor... A espirrar.

Eles andavam em direção à entrada da casa de Leão...Ou pelo menos tentavam, Ikki parava a cada cinco minutos para ver as pedras que encontrava no caminho.

Hyoga: Não agüento mais! Quem vai levar ele? – Puxando Ikki pelo braço.

Shun: Buááááá! Ikki! Volta ao normal! Buáááááá!

Seiya: HUAUHAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHUA!!!

Shiryu: Você foi encarregado dessa tarefa, agora cumpra.

Shun: Buááááá! Ikki! Volta ao normal! Buáááááá!

Seiya: HUAUHAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHUA!!!

Hyoga: Toma, Shiryu. Você leva.- Dá o braço de Ikki para ele.

Shun: Buááááá! Ikki! Volta ao normal! Buáááááá!

Seiya: HUAUHAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHUA!!!

Shiryu: Não! Você que macumbou, você que leva! – Joga o braço de volta.

Shun: Buááááá! Ikki! Volta ao normal! Buáááááá!

Seiya: HUAUHAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHUA!!!

Hyoga: Mas você também macumbou... – Joga de novo.

Shun: Buááááá! Ikki! Volta ao normal! Buáááááá!

Seiya: HUAUHAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHUA!!!

Shiryu: Você leva! – Joga o braço.

Shun: Buááááá! Ikki! Volta ao normal! Buáááááá!

Seiya: HUAUHAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHUA!!!

Hyoga: Você! – Joga o braço.

Shun: Buááááá! Ikki! Volta ao normal! Buáááááá!

Seiya: HUAUHAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHUA!!!

Shiryu: Você! – Joga de volta.

Shun: Buááááá! Ikki! Volta ao normal! Buáááááá!

Seiya: HUAUHAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHUA!!!

Ikki: Isso machuca. – Puxa o braço de volta.

Shun: Buááááá! Ikki! Volta ao normal! Buáááááá!

Seiya: HUAUHAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHUA!!!

Ikki, Shiryu e Hyoga: CALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADOS!

Shun e Seiya encolhidos no chão: Ta...

Voz: ATCHIM! Bem vindos... ATCHIM! ...À casa de... ATCHIM!

Todos: o.o' 'É o Aiolia?'

Seiya: Casa de Atchim? É um dos Sete Anões? – leva um tapa na nuca (o famoso 'pedala').

O dono da voz anda para fora da sombra da casa de Leão.

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! O MONTRO GRIPADO!

Sim! Era o Aiolia, mas ele estava gripado. Como? Não me pergunte. Ele estava com um cachecol, um gorro, luvas, um mega casaco de lã e calças de lã também.

Aiolia: ATCHIM!

Shun: Aiolia? É você mesmo?

Aioria: Não...- Sarcasmo.

Seiya: Ah! Vocêéumalienígenaqueveioemumamissãodereconhecimentodenovosplanetasquepossamserutilizadoscomoprisão... fu... deseresmaquiavélicosqueexistememseuplanetaeparacolonizaroshabitan... fu... testransformandoosemescravosparaoseupovoverdecomantenasquebrilhamnaluznegraquenãoconseguemtomarformadeterráqueoseporis... fu... sousamaformadealgumapessoafeiapracarambacomooAioliafazendoparecerqueestágripado??

Todos: o.o... Repita devagar...

Seiya: Vocês acham que eu tenho essa capacidade?

Todos: TEM SIM!! – Zangados.

Seiya: Ta...Ta...

Todos: FAAAAAAAALAAAAAAAA!!

Seiya: Calma... Eu esqueci minha fala...- Pega uma folha. – Alguém me ajuda? Eu não sei ler...

Todos caem para trás, menos Shiryu que ajuda o Seiya.

Cinco minutos depois, todos estavam em pé.

Shiryu: Entendeu?

Seiya: Er... não...

Shiryu: AAAAAAAH!!!- Explodindo de raiva. Shun o segura para ele não matar Seiya.

Seiya: Lembrei!! Aioria... Ou ser, você é um alienígena que veio em uma missão de reconhecimento de novos planetas que possam ser utilizados como prisão de seres maquiavélicos que existem em seu planeta e para colonizar os habitantes transformando-os em escravos para o seu povo verde com antenas que brilham na luz negra que não conseguem tomar forma de terráqueos e por isso usam a forma de alguma pessoa feia pra caramba como o Aiolia fazendo parecer que está gripado??

Todos: O.O 'A gente esperou cinco minutos para ouvir esse lixo?'

Shun: Como ele fez uma frase tão grande?

Shiryu: A raça é igual a do Seiya?

Hyoga: HUAHUAHUA! Povo verde com antenas que brilham na luz negra! HUAHUAHUA!!

Ikki: Por que o céu é azul?

Aiolia: Pessoa feia? Grrrrrrr! – irritado.

Seiya: 'Eles não devem ter entendido as minhas palavras complexas! Ei! Eu estou falando difícil!' – Tira a tevê de listras portátil, que também é um 'drena-mente' (1) – Dãããããããããããããã...

Todos: Ele vai voltar ao normal...

Aiolia: VOCÊ VAI... AAAAAATCHIIIIIIIIIM!!!!!

Shun: É melhor você ir para a sua cama e descançar, pessoa feia...

Aiolia: ò.ó

Shun: Digo... Aiolia. Hehehe – Sorriso amarelo.

Ikki: Criança, você tem que escovar os dentes.

Shun fecha a boca.

Ikki: Onde fica o banheiro dessa casa?

Aiolia: AAAAAAAAATCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM! Lá! – Aponta para uma porta, mas espirra e acaba apontando para uma outra.

Ikki arrasta Shun para o 'banheiro', mas entrou na porta que o Aiolia apontou... E aquele não era o banheiro.

Ikki abre a porta: Engraçado, isso não parece o banheiro e...

Ikki e Shun: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! AIOLIAAAAAA! TEM UM CARA NO SEU QUARTOOOOOOOOO!!!

Aiolia: Droga! Perai...QUEM DEIXOU VOCÊS ENTRAREM NO MEU QUARTO?

Shun e Ikki: VOCÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!! – apontam pro Aiolia.

Aiolia: FECHEM ESSA PORTA JÁ!! – se coloca na frente da porta.

Hyoga: Quem é? – tenta espiar.

Seiya: Dãããããããããããã...

Shiryu: Quem é? Quem é? – pulando.

Shun com as mãos na frente dos olhos: Eu não vou ver...

Ikki: Calma, Shun.

O cara vai até eles, dá uma bofetada que os faz voar para o outro lado da casa e fecha a porta com tanta força que a maçaneta cai.

Cara: AAAAAAAAH!! AIOLIAAA! TIRE-ME DAQUI!!!

Aiolia: JÁ VAI!! – Vira para os bronzeados – FOOOOOOOOORAAAA!!!

Shiryu: Mas você não nos ensinou nada...

Aiolia: Ensinei vocês à... ATCHIIIIIIM!!! – Pensa um pouco...- Espirrar.

Hyoga: Espirrar?

Shun e Ikki se levantam.

Shiryu: No que isso ajuda em uma luta?

Aiolia: Er... Bem... Você passa germes para o oponente e ele fica gripado...

Todos: Gripado?

Aiolia: É!! AGORA, FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! – Chuta os cavaleiros de bronze da casa de Leão.

Shun: BUÁÁÁÁÁ!! ELE ME MACHUCOU!! IKKIIIIIII!!

Ikki: Relaxeeeee – Começa a balançar de um lado para o outro sentado no chão.

Shiryu: Espirrar?

Seiya: Dãããããããããã...

Hyoga: CHEEEEGAAAAA!! – Arranca o 'drena-mente' do Seiya e taca longe.

Seiya: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ...

Shiryu: Cheeeeega!! – Dá uma bofetada na cabeça do Seiya e ele desmaia.

Shun: Que ótimo – Sarcasmo. – Quem que vai carregar ele?

Hyoga: Eu não!

Ikki: Eu também não!

Shun: Nem eu!

Shiryu: Sobrou para mim...

Todos menos o Shiryu e o Seiya: HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!!!

Shiryu: Ora seus...!! – Nocauteia todos. – Ótimo! – Sarcasmo. – Agora eu tenho que carregar todo mundo!

E, de má vontade, Shiryu vai arrastando os quatro cavaleiros inconscientes para a casa de Virgem.

**Continua...**

_(1)Drena-mente: É uma maquininha que parece um relógio de pulso, no formato portátil. Consiste em um monte de listras pretas verticais intercalando com listras brancas verticais, o que gera um distúrbio no cérebro, liberando TODAS as informações que foram armazenadas nele, ou seja, ele drena, literalmente, a sua mente. Temos também em tamanho original, a qual possui o mesmo formato de uma TV comum, além de ter 100 canais! É claro que neles só passam listras pretas e brancas intercaladas... Só R$1,99 no camelô mais próximo de você!_

_N/A: Olá, povo! Tudo bom?_

_Sim, eu gosto de yaoi e isso está escrito no meu profile, sendo assim, espero não ter desagradado muito aos leitores! T.T_

_O cara ficou anônimo, é claro, e fica livre na imaginação de vocês de escolher quem ele era. Originalmente era uma mulher, pois esta fic foi escrita na época em que o yaoi não era um grande conhecido meu, mas quando reescrita, dei uma 'aperfeiçoada' nela._

_Maia Sorovar: Acho que não foi dessa vez, mas quem sabe em uma próxima eles aprendem xD. Valeu pela idéia, mesmo assim – acena. – Continue escrevendo!_

_Lady Avalon: Pois é... Tem gente que aparece só por aparecer, por aqui. Espera uns capítulos e vai entender do que eu falo. Uma escola pra maltratar leitores? Se tivesse que freqüentar mais uma escola, eu me matava xD. Valeu pelo elogio! E espero que continue acompanhando a fic – acenando e pulando. _

_Mimi-cereal-killer: Que bom que gostou! Eu recomendo a Saga de Hades em português. Apesar de algumas dublagens darem vontade de choram, assim como algumas dublagens japonesas, é muito bonitinho e hilário. Você tem que ver o Marcelo/Mú gritando 'EXTINÇÃO ES-TE-LAAAAR!!'. xD_

_Aviso: Todos os produtos citados nas propagandas feitas nessa fic,são fictícios! Dificilmente você achará algum deles no mercado._

_Beijos e abraços!_


	7. Aprendendo a meditar

**Mais coisas que todo o cavaleiro deve saber**

6ª parte: Aprendendo a meditar.

Shiryu vai arrastando os quatro cavaleiros para a casa de Virgem, quando eles começam a levantar.

Shun: Ooooooh...

Hyoga: Minha cabeeeeeça...

Seiya: Dããããããã...

Hyoga meio sonolento: Eu não me livrei dessa porcaria?

Seiya meio doido (mais que o normal): Bem lembrado...- Começa a espancar o Hyoga.

Ikki: Parem de brigar...- Balançando de um lado para o outro, mas eles não param.- Parem...- Eles não param.- PAAAAAAAAAREEEEEEEEEM!!!- Eles param e batem continência.

Hyoga e Seiya: Sim, senhor!

Eles andam em silêncio até chegar na casa de Virgem.

Voz: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ – vinda de dentro da casa.

Hyoga cochichando: acho que tem alguém dormindo aqui.

Shiryu cochichando: Quem será?

Shun cochichando: Eu acho melhor a gente não...

Seiya: OOOOOOOIEEEEEEE?? TEM ALGUÉM AQUI? – grita a plenos pulmões.

Todos: (gota)

Voz: AAH!! QUE? QUEM OUSA INTERROMPER O MEU SONO? FI FA FO FU...

Todos: (mais gotas)

Voz: Epa! Quer dizer...Minha meditação...

Shun: Shaka?

Os cavaleiros de bronze entram na casa e encontram Shaka sentado no chão.

Shaka: Ai! – massageando as costas. – Alguém me ajuda? Deu câimbra...

Ikki ajudando Shaka a se levantar: Meu caro amigo não deve ficar sem comer banana. Evita câimbras.

Shaka espantado: Ele bateu a cabeça ou comeu ervas?

Shiryu: Er...

Hyoga: Bem...

Shun: Hum...

Seiya: Eles "macumbaram" o Ikki – Aponta para o Hyoga, o Shiryu e o Shun, que desviam o olhar e ficam assoviando.

Shaka impressionado: O SHUN MACUMBOU?

Shun: Er... Ele tinha que parar de brigar...

Shaka: Dane-se. Não vou falar disso, eu vou falar sobre o que eu vou ensinar.

Hyoga: Vai fazer que nem o Aioria?

Shaka: Como assim?

Shiryu: Ele nos ensinou a... A...

Shaka: O que?

Shun: Er... Ele ensinou a...

Shaka perdendo um pouco da paciência: O que?

Seiya: Dãããããã...

Shaka irritado: AAAAAAAH!!!! – pega o Seiya pelo pescoço e taca na parede. – O QUE?

Todos encolhidos na parede: ESPIRRAAAAAAR!!

Shaka: Espirrar?

Todos: ééééééé!!!

Shaka: Mas ele devia ensinar vocês a ser arrogante em uma luta...

Ikki: O QUE VOCÊ VAI ENSINAR? (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado) (censurado)

Todos: O.O

Shun: 'Acho que ele voltou ao normal...' Ikki?

Ikki: QUE? – irritado.

Shun: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!! NÃO GRITA COMIGO!! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!

Ikki: Shun?

Shun: QUE? – chateado.

Ikki: '¬¬

Shaka: Er... Eu vou ensina-los a meditar.

Todos: Ooooooooooooooooooh!! Que novidade – Sarcasmo.

Shaka: o.o' Bem... Agora nós vamos sentar na posição de lótus e...

Ikki: Não estou a fim de sentar...

Hyoga: Que dor nas costas...- sarcasmo.

Shiryu: Acho que fiquei cego... – sarcasmo.

Shun: Agora?

Seiya: Dãããããããã...

Shaka: Hum... Sentem-se na posição de lótus...

Todos: Aaah... Depois...

Shaka: SENTEM-SE NA POSIÇÃO DE LÓTUS ANTES QUE VOCÊS CHEGUEM NA CASA DE LIBRA SEM OS SEUS SENTIDOS!!!

Todos: O.O''' T-t-t-t-á-tá...

Depois que todos sentaram... Ou tentaram... Nenhum deles conseguia colocar o pé em cima do joelho como Shaka fazia...

Shun: AIEEEEEEEE!! Acho que eu quebrei o pé!! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!

Ikki: Vamos logo pé, ou sentirá a ira do cavaleiro de fênix! – mas o pé não coopera. – MALDIIITOOOOOO!!! AVE FENIX!! – e ele logo se arrepende de ter atacado o próprio pé. – AAAAAAAIEEEEEEEE!!! – se contorcendo de dor no chão.

Seiya: Dãããããããããããããã...- ainda na mesma posição que estava antes do Shaka manda-lo se sentar.

Shiryu: Vai pé! Vai pezinho! VAAAAAAAAI!! – forçava o máximo que podia, mas não dava.

Hyoga: Seus bestas, eu desisti de fazer isso a uns cinco minutos... – deitado no chão com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

Shaka: Buda, o que eu fiz para merecer isso? - volta o rosto ao teto da casa.

Voz: Não me deu um pedaço do bolo de chocolate que você estava comendo escondido ontem - voz ecoa pela casa.

Shaka espantado: Buda? – abre os olhos, explodindo os bronzeados.

Bronzeados torrados: O.O

Voz:... – pausa.- É! Eu sou Buda e estou te castigando por não me dar um pedaço do bolo de chocolate que você estava comendo ontem!

Shaka: Mas o bolo não era meu e... Perai! Desde quando Buda gosta de bolo de chocolate?

Voz: Er... Bem... Desde que eu provei...

Shaka: O bolo não era meu e... – se levanta, anda para trás de uma pilastra e vê cabelos azuis rebeldes. – MILO?

Miro: Er... Hã... Oi, Shaka...- sorriso amarelo.

Shaka: Explique-se! Por que você fingiu a voz de Buda?

Milo: Você não me deu bolo de chocolate!! – zangado. – Eu queriiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! – fazendo birra que nem uma criança.

Shaka: O bolo era do Camus... – fecha os olhos.

Milo: Era? Trapaceiro! E nem me dá um pedaço.

Shaka: -.-... Perai. – Abre os olhos de novo e explode Miro.

Milo torrado: O.O

Shaka: Por que eles – aponta para os bronzeados - não fizeram o que eu ensinei direito?

Milo: Er...

Bronzeados: A culpa é dele!!- aponta para o Milo.

Shaka: Explique-se!

Milo: Ta...

**Flashback**

Shiryu vai arrastando os quatro cavaleiros para a casa de Virgem, quando eles começam a levantar.

Shun: Ooooooh...

Hyoga: Minha cabeeeeeça...

Seiya: Dããããããã...

Hyoga meio sonolento: Eu não me livrei dessa porcaria?

Seiya meio doido (mais que o normal): Bem lembrado...- Começa a espancar o Hyoga.

Ikki: Parem de brigar...- Balançando de um lado para o outro, mas eles não param.- Parem...- Eles não param.- PAAAAAAAAAREEEEEEEEEM!!!- Eles param e batem continência.

Hyoga e Seiya: Sim, senhor!

Voz: Huahuahuahuahua!!

Shiryu: Quem é?

Milo: Eu... – sai de trás das pedras e o reconhecem.

Seiya: Eu quem? – menos ele...

Milo: Eu...

Seiya: Eu quem?

Shiryu bate na cabeça do Seiya.

Milo: -.-' Eu quero pedir um favor.

Shun: Qual?

Ikki: Não vamos confiar nele, ele vai nos mandar fazer alguma sacanagem.

Milo: Eu quero que encham a paciência do Shaka.

Ikki: Beleza!

Hyoga: Por que?

Milo: Porque ele não me deu bolo de chocolate! ò.ó

Todos: -.-'''

Milo: Me ajudem!! Por favor!!

Todos: Ta... O que temos que fazer?

Milo: Não obedecer ao que ele mandar.

Todos: E o que a gente ganha com isso?

Milo: Er... Nada...

Todos: o.o'''

Ikki: Eu não vou fazer isso por nada...

Milo: Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiii!!! – fazendo manha.

Todos: Hum... - pausa. - Ta!

Milo: Yeah! Shaka, prepare-se!

**Fim do Flashback**

Shaka: Que lixo!

Milo: A culpa é sua.

Shaka: Que motivo besta... Ainda mais, você se vingou do cara errado...

Milo: É, né? Que mancada...

Shun: Er... A gente já está indo...

Os bronzeados começam a sair de fininho.

Shaka: Esperem! Ainda vou me vingar de vocês.

Os bronzeados saem correndo da casa.

Shaka: E quanto a você... – Olha maléficamente para o Milo.

Milo: o.o''' - recua um passo.

Fora da casa zodiacal, os cavaleiros andam em direção à casa de Libra. De repente ouvem vozes vindas da casa anterior.

Milo: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Shaka: HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!!!

Shun: Cruzes, o Shaka endoidou!

E, com um pouco mais de pressa, eles vão em direção à casa de Libra pensando nas maldades que Shaka iria fazer com Milo.

**Continua...**

_Olha eu aqui de novo! Depois de uma semana de três dias cheia de provas e recuperações (obras de professores carrascos), posto mais um capítulo. Nele começa um dos dramas que envolvem a série: O drama do fofucho!_

_Vocês devem estar se perguntando: O que raios é o fofucho? Pois aí vem a resposta: Me aguardem! – risada du mal._

_Os personagens estão um tanto OOC, isso é verdade, mas não tem nada de malícia em relação ao que o Shaka vai fazer ao Milo! Eu juro!_

_Maxima: Ora! Não me pergunte quem estava na cama do Oria! Como eu poderia saber? Eu não estava lá! ... Pena._

_Milo C. Glace: Valeu pela review! E mande um abraço pra Avalon, também! Uhh! Você que estava com o Oria? O.O Isso explica como você apareceu tão rápido e tão de repente nas escadarias da casa de Virgem, né? E Camus, não fique bravo! Você ainda tem a mim! 8D (vou apanhar por isso! o.o)_

_vickarasu: Que bom que curtiu a fic! Ela é feita especialmente pra vocês! E ainda: o Seiya é a minha vítima! – risada maléfica. – E é claro que ele vai sofrer um pouco... Ou muito! Depende do meu ânimo. O futuro dele está nas minhas mãos! X3_

_No próximo capítulo:_

Shiryu: Quantos sorvetes você colocou aí pra a cozinha ficar desse jeito?

A cozinha estava mesmo uma baderna. Tinha massa de bolo em tudo que é canto, não existia mais mesa lá - ela havia se desintegrado -, o teto estava desmoronando e coisas estavam caindo lá de cima.

Dohko: Acho que uns 300...

Todos: 300??

Dohko: É – sorriso amarelo.- CUIDADO COM A CAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAA!! – Joga todos pra fora da cozinha e uma cama cai lá.

_Comentários? Cartas ameaçadoras? E-mail bombas? Er... Eu aceito os comentários..._

_Beijos, meus fãs! ;D_


	8. Aprendendo a hipnotizar

Mais coisas que todo o cavaleiro deve saber 

7ª parte: Aprendendo a hipnotizar.

Depois de correr até a entrada da casa de Libra, os bronzeados sentam nas escadas e começam a conversar.

Shiryu: O Shaka ta doidão mesmo…

Hyoga: Eu também acho...

Shun: Será que o Milo está bem?

Ikki: Quem se importa? Ele nos colocou em risco de vida... – zangado e de braços cruzados.

Seiya: Dãããããããããããããããããããããããã...

Hyoga: o.o'' Ele não estava fingindo?

Shiryu: o.o''Acho que não...

Shun: Er... Seiya? A gente já pode parar...

Seiya: Dãããããããããããã...

Ikki: AAAAAAAH!!! CHEGA!!! – Tenta matar o Seiya, mas Shun, Shiryu e Hyoga o seguram.

Eles ouvem uma coisa que veio da casa de Virgem.

Milo: AAAAAAAAAH!!! SHAKAAAA!! NÃO FAÇA ISSO PELO AMOR DE ZEEEEEEUS!!!

Shaka: HUAHUAHAUHAUHAUHAUHAAUHAUHAUHAUAHAHUAUHUAHUUA!!!

Os bronzeados ouviam os berros de Miro e imaginavam os horrores que Shaka estava fazendo com ele.

Shun: 'O Miro deve estar sofrendo muito com aquela salada que o Shaka come...Odeio salada! Principalmente com alface!'

Hyoga: 'Será que ele está torturando o fofucho?'

Seiya: 'Dããããããããããããã...'

Shiryu: 'Será que o Shaka, na verdade, é um ser diabólico e cruel que veio para a Terra para fazer as pessoas sofrerem? Cara! Que isso? Estou pensando que nem o Seiya... Convivência!'

Ikki: 'Eu to nem aí com o Miro. Quero que tudo se exploda!'

Eles ouvem uma explosão vindo da casa de Libra.

Shiryu: MEEEEESTREEE!!! – corre para dentro da casa.

Ikki: 'Caramba! Tenho um pensamento forte!' – orgulhoso. Olha para o céu. – 'Que chovam um milhão de euros!!' – nada acontece.

Todos entram na casa e vão em direção ao lugar em que a explosão ocorreu. Quando encontram, eles reparam que é...

Todos: UMA COZINHA?

Dohko torrado e sentado no chão com uma colher derretida na mão: Que droga! É a última vez que tento fazer um bolo!

Todos: BOLO?

Shiryu: Como um bolo causa uma explosão?

Dohko se levantando: Deve ser porque o bolo era daquele sorvete que explode na boca. Como se chama?

Shun: Splod?

Ikki: Velho burro!

Shiryu: Quantos sorvetes você colocou aí pra a cozinha ficar desse jeito?

A cozinha estava mesmo uma baderna. Tinha massa de bolo em tudo que é canto, não existia mais mesa lá – ela havia se desintegrado-, o teto estava desmoronando e coisas estavam caindo lá de cima.

Dohko: Acho que uns 300...

Todos: 300??

Dohko: É – sorriso amarelo.- CUIDADO COM A CAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAA!! – joga todos pra fora da cozinha e uma cama cai lá.

Dohko caído no chão, mas olhando pra a porta da ex-cozinha: Meu quarto já era...

Todos se levantam e tiram a poeira da roupa, mas a poeira era tanta que eles deixaram o chão preto.

Shiryu: Er... O que você vai nos ensinar, mestre? 'como se não tivesse me ensinado alguma coisa...'

Dohko: Er... 'Eu não pensei nisso... Eu estava ocupado demais com o meu bolo... Droga... Peeeensa!!' – começa a bater na cabeça.

Ikki: Ele caducou de vez...

Shiryu: Não fale assim do meu mestre!

Ikki: Eu falo assim de quem eu quiser, na hora que eu quiser! Vai encarar?

Shiryu: Vou! – começam a brigar.

Dohko: '1 mais 1 é 4... Não!! O que estou pensando?'

Shun: Parem! – tenta parar a briga, mas cai no meio.

Dohko: 'O sapo não lava o pé Nãããão!! Concentre-se.'

Hyoga: Para com isso... – cai na briga também.

Dohko: '...'

Seiya: Dãããããããããããããããããããã... – cai na briga.

Dohko: 'Hum...' – olha para o chão, olha para os bronzeados. – PAAAAAAAAREEEEEEEEEEM!!!

Eles param a briga e ficam de frente pro Dohko.

Seiya: Dããããããããããã... – caído no chão.

Dohko com olhar maléfico: Primeiro: vocês têm que arrumar a minha casa, que está uma baderna...

Todos: O.O

Dohko: Seiya, você vem comigo. – começa a arrastar o Seiya para o andar de cima e ele nem se importa.

Os bronzeados, de má vontade, começam a limpar tudo.

Três horas depois...

Dohko volta com Seiya do seu lado, que parecia mais inteligente.

Todos: Seiya?

Seiya: Pois não?

Shun: O que você fez com o Seiya, velho doido?

Dohko: Lavagem cerebral e depois passei uns vídeos educativos. Idéia do Shaka. – sorriso amarelo.

Todos: o.o'

Seiya: O que os bons senhores querem? Não me chamaram?

Shiryu: Er... Seiya, você está bem?

Seiya: Ótimo, obrigado. Gostaria de saber se vocês querem continuar avançando em busca do nosso destino?

Todos: o.o''''''''' – pasmos.

Dohko: Ainda não! Vocês vão aprender a fazer lavagem cerebral no oponente!

Todos: o.o'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' 'Pirou de vez...'

Dohko pega uma coisa no bolso: Tenham sempre uma como essa – mostra uma moeda - no bolso. Ela vai ajudar muito. Quem quer ser a cobaia?

Todos: Eu não!

Dohko: Shiryu, venha cá!

Shiryu: Glup... – vai ao lado do Dohko.

Dohko: Olhe para a moeda – começa a balançar a moeda de um lado para o outro.

Shiryu começa a ficar com sono, depois desaba no chão.

Dohko: Hehe. Quem vai ser o próximo?

Todos começam a correr desesperados pela casa: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!!!

Dohko: HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!! – cochicha uma coisa pro Seiya, que depois volta a sua burrice normal.

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! – correndo pela casa.

Seiya: HUAHUAHAUAHUAHUAHUA!!! – correndo por aí, mas começa a bater em todos os objetos e pilastras e, como ele era cabeça dura, tudo começa a desabar.

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! – se desesperam ainda mais e começam a bater em pilastras também.

Uma hora depois...

Todos estavam saindo da casa de libra, que estava caindo aos pedaços, machucados, com cortes. Hyoga estava carregando Shiryu.

Ikki: Como nós ficamos burros daquele jeito?

Shun: Acho que foi a convivência com o Seiya...

A casa de Libra desaba.

Dohko gritando de dentro da casa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! EU MATO VOCÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊS!!!!

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! – saem correndo em direção à Escorpião.

**Continua...**

_Oi, povo! Antes de tudo quero agradecer às reviews de vocês! A maior recompensa pra uma escritora é saber que leitores gostam de seu trabalho! Muitíssimo obrigado!_

_Segundo: Nesse capítulo não houve insinuações de yaoi! Ou pelo menos esta foi a intenção, mas é claro que tudo varia de acordo com a imaginação de cada um, por isso deixo em aberto!_

_Terceiro: Peço desculpas por esse capítulo tão estranho... Nem me lembro quando o escrevi e o que pensava naquela hora (digo isso porque essa fic ta em andamento desde 2004 o.o')._

_Mais uma coisa! (eu gosto de falar, hein?) O fofucho foi apresentado, mas não adequadamente, portanto, aqui está sua ficha técnica:_

_Milo ganhou o fofucho quando era uma criancinha bem pequenininha e apertável. O bichinho, feito humildemente de panos e botões, além de remendos, foi entregue ao pequeno cavaleirinho por sua mãe, quando esta ainda estava viva. Eis aí a razão de tanto afeto para com o escorpiãozinho de pelúcia._

_Mimi-cereal-killer: Muito obrigada por sua review! E agradeço por você estar acompanhando a fic! Que bom que está assistindo Hades! Na minha opinião é a melhor saga!!_

_Felipe do Amaral Nani: Valeu pelos elogios! Espero que você goste dos capítulos que estão por vir!! Detalhe: Se já se espantou com o que apareceu, coloque sua armadura de ouro e eleve seu cosmo, pois aí vem um bombardeio de besteirol! (e isso não é remédio! ò.ó)_

_Cenas do próximo capítulo:_

Seiya vai de fininho e pega o fofucho, que estava em cima do sofá.

Seiya: Miloooo!!

Milo: O qu... O.O...- olha para o Seiya. – LARGA O FOFUCHO!!

Seiya: Vem pegar!

Milo vai atrás de Seiya.

Seiya: Shun!

Shun: O que?

Seiya: Queijo...

Shun: o.o

Seiya: Pega!!

Seiya joga o fofucho para Shun.

_Amo vocês, gente! Beijos, abraços e tupishis! X3_


	9. Aprendendo a ser orgulhoso

**Mais coisas que todo o cavaleiro deve saber**

8ª parte: Aprendendo a ser orgulhoso.

Todos estavam em péssimas condições se dirigindo a Escorpião. Estropiados, esquartejados, espancados e com um pedaço de pele faltando, os cavaleiros caíram no chão e não queriam levantar.

Ikki de cara no chão: Ai, querido chão! Não vou me separar de você nunca!

Hyoga de cara no chão: Ikki, você está traindo a Esmeralda com o chão?

Espancamento.

Shun de cara no chão: Eu até pararia a briga, mas depois que o Dohko quase matou a gente, não tenho forças.

**Flashback**

Todos estavam saindo da casa de libra, que estava caindo aos pedaços, machucados, com cortes.

Ikki: Como nós ficamos burros daquele jeito?

Shun: Acho que foi a convivência com o Seiya...

A casa de Libra desaba.

Dohko: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! EU MATO VOCÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊS!!!!

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

Correm em direção a Escorpião, mas Dohko os alcança. Espancamento, estropiamento, esquartejamento e arrancação de pele.

**Fim do Flashback**

Shiryu de cara no chão: Meu mestre quase me matou... – quase chorando.

Seiya se levantando: Foi divertido! Agora vamos!

Ninguém se meche e Seiya tenta levar eles, mas cai na briga de Ikki e Hyoga.

Voz super irritada: PAREM DE BRIGAR AGORA E ENTREM NESSA (censurado) DE CASA!!!

Todos param de fazer o que estavam fazendo e olham para o dono da voz. Milo estava de pé, em frente a eles, segurando uma coisa vermelha na mão direita, descabelado e irritado.

Shun lava a boca dele com sabão e acaba apanhando.

Milo: Arf!

Ikki: BATEU NO MEU IRMÃO! VAI MORRER!!! – pula em cima de Milo.

Milo: JÁ PRA DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENTROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! – Ikki pára no ar.

Com esse grito, o cabelo dos cavaleiros de bronze ficou todo esticado para trás e eles correram rapidinho para a casa de Escorpião. Quando Milo entrou, todos estavam batendo continência.

Milo: Ótimo! – anda irritado pela sala e coloca, delicadamente, a coisa vermelha no sofá. – Fique aí, fofucho. – e vai pra frente dos bronzeados.

Shun: Er... Eu... Eu...

Milo: DESEMBUCHAA!!

Shun morrendo de medo: O QUE ACONTECEU NA COM VOCÊ NA CASA DE VIRGEM PRA VOCÊ FICAR TÃO IRRITADO???

Milo encara o Shun: Hum...

Shun desmaia de medo.

Milo: o.o...

Ikki: o.o…

Hyoga: o.o…

Shiryu: o.o…

Seiya: o.o…

Fofucho: 'cara de escorpiãozinho de pelúcia.'

Shun acorda e se acalma.

Milo: Bem… O Shaka foi maléfico! Ele... Ele... Fez uma coisa horrível!

Todos: O que??

Milo: Er...

Todos: O que??

Milo: Er...

Todos: O QUEEEE??

Milo: TORTUROU O FOFUCHO!!

Todos: x.x – caem duros no chão.

Milo: Gente?

5 minutos depois...

Todos se levantam.

Milo: Ta... Agora posso ensinar vocês?

Ikki: Ah... Estou com preguiça...

Hyoga: Está calor...

Seiya: Posso assaltar sua geladeira?

Shiryu: Estou deprimido...

Shun: Quero voltar...

Milo: Er... Eu vou ensinar vocês a serem orgulhosos!

Ikki: Eu não quero!

Hyoga: Tem ar-condicionado?

Seiya: Não respondeu a minha pergunta...

Shiryu: Buááá! Meu mestre me odeia!

Shun: Eu quero voltaaar!

Ikki: E encarar o Dohko?

Shun: Eu não!

Milo: VOCÊS VÃO APRENDER A SER ORGULHOSOS QUERENDO OU NÃO!

Ikki: EU NÃO QUERO E VOCÊ NÃO VAI ME OBRIGAR!

Milo: Aí que está o orgulho!

Ikki: Eu sei! – sorri.

Todos: 'Convencido...'

Milo: Nem comecei e você já aprendeu... Estou tão orgulhoso! – emocionado.

Seiya: Pintou o orgulho na área, gente!!

Milo: Agora é a vez de vocês!

Shun: Como?

Milo: Está com fome?

Shun: (gota) Eu queria saber como eu posso aprender a ser orgulhoso...

Milo: 'Boa pergunta...'

Shun: E ai?

Milo: 'Acho que vou enrolar...' E ai o que?

Shun: E ai o que o que?

Milo: E ai o que o que o que?

Shiryu: Eu acho que sei!!

Milo: 'Graças a Zeus!' O que?

Shiryu: O que o que?

Milo: O que o que o que?

Hyoga: Não comecem!

Milo e Shiryu: Hehe...

Shiryu: Eu sei como a gente pode aprender a ser orgulhoso!

Milo: Ei! O professor sou eu!

Shiryu: Ta...

Milo: Pode dar seu exemplo, reles aprendiz 'tenho meu orgulho, não vou dar o braço a torcer.'

Shiryu: o.o' Tá… - vira para o Seiya – Seiya, SENTA!

Seiya senta no chão.

Shiryu: o.o' Esse aí não tem orgulho...

Todos: o.o'

Shiryu: Ikki, SENTA!

Porrada.

Shiryu: Meux dentix da frsentix – com a cara e os dentes quebrados.

Ikki: Hunf... – cruza os braços.

Milo: 'Como é burro.' Ikki, vem aqui.

Ikki: To com preguiça...

Milo: Ikki, vem aqui.

Ikki: Não quero.

Milo: Você vai ter a chance de mostrar seu orgulho...

Ikki pensativo: Hehehe – vai até o Milo.

Milo cochichando: Você tem que mandar ou no Shun ou no Hyoga e depois ver a reação deles.

Ikki cochichando: Hehehe... Vai ser divertido.

Shun: Quem cochicha o rabo espicha.

Todos: ¬¬

Ikki: Hyoga, se mata.

Hyoga: Só se você for primeiro!

Ikki: Vai encarar?

Hyoga: Só se for agora!

Briga.

Milo e Shun: o.o...

Seiya vai de fininho e pega o fofucho, que estava em cima do sofá.

Seiya: Miloooo!!

Milo: O qu... O.O...- olha para o Seiya. – LARGA O FOFUCHO!!

Seiya: Vem pegar!

Milo vai atrás de Seiya.

Seiya: Shun!

Shun: O que?

Seiya: Queijo...

Shun: o.o

Seiya: Pega!!

Seiya joga o fofucho para Shun.

Shun: Milo! Vem pegar!

Milo: Me dá!! – corre até Shun.

Shun joga o bicho para Seiya, que devolve para ele. Enquanto isso, Milo deixa o orgulho de lado e vai correndo atrás do bichinho. Shiryu está se lamentando deitado no chão 'meux dentix'. Hyoga e Ikki estão se matando com as facas que tinham na cozinha.

Miro para no meio da sala: PAREM COM ISSOOOOO!!! SHUN. ME DEVOLVA O FOFUCHO, SEIYA, MORRE, SHIRYU, COMPRE UMA DENTADURA, HYOGA E IKKI, ME DEM ESSAS FACAS! AGOOOOOOOORAAAAAAAA!!!

Hyoga, Ikki e Shun entregam as coisas para Milo, Shiryu arranja uma dentadura do nada e Seiya tenta se matar na privada.

Milo: Ótimo... AGORA VÃO EMBORA DAQUI ANTES QUE EU MATE VOCÊS! E SEIYA, SAI DA MINHA PRIVADA!

Todos saem correndo da casa de escorpião, deixando de lado Seiya, que Milo chuta com toda a força para a casa de Sagitário.

**Continua...**

_N/A: - trajando a armadura de ouro. – Oi, gente... Essa armadura é só pra me proteger de bolas de futebol. É que eu apanhei feio de uma na aula de Educação Física, mas não importa!_

_Aqui está mais um capítulo! 'Ohh!' ¬¬ E… Não tenho muitas novidades!_

_Como eu estou dizendo desde o início e para deixar bem claro, não pensem besteira com as frases de duplo sentido! Elas estão no sentido mais inocente possível. Eu espero..._

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews de incentivo! Respondendo:_

_Maia Sorovar: Fazer as unhas não deve ajudar muito em uma batalha, né? Apesar de que metade do que foi aprendido não ajuda, maaas – vira os olhos. – O Dohko cozinhando foi inspirado na minha habilidade culinária: a de colocar comida na panela e tirar carvão. O Milo não é tonto! É só uma criança crescida! T.T_

_Felipe do Amaral Nani: Certo, certo, sem armadura, mas coloque um capacete de proteção, porque aí vem mais besteiras MESMO. Muito obrigada pelos elogios!_

_RaposaVermelha: Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic! O Ikki drogado? Só parece... – gira os olhos. – Vou continuar a fic sim! Valeu pelo incentivo!_

_vickarasu: O Dohko não estava caducando. Estava só... Mostrando sua habilidade anciã! – piada sem graça. – E quem nunca imitou Buda na vida? É muito divertido! E... Vou te contar: não fumo, não cheiro, eu bebo Água da Garrafa. Isso é a bebida mais doida que tem! – segurando uma garrafa com água. – Um brinde! XD_

_Cenas do próximo capítulo:_

Shiryu: O começo foi desnecessário...

X: Mas o que importa é que eu cheguei aqui e vou roubar a espuma do bichinho!

Milo: Não é de espuma!

X: Como assim 'não é de espuma'? Eu cheguei aqui pra nada?

_Leeeeiam! – tentando hipnotizar os leitores._

_Beijos e abraços, amores! – saltitando e jogando pétalas de flores com purpurina por aí._


	10. Aprendendo a roubar bichinhos de pelúcia

_Aviso: Diálogos chocantes por conterem tamanho besteirol. Não recomendado para pessoas que podem ver gnomos._

**Mais coisas que todo o cavaleiro deve saber**

9ª parte: Aprendendo a roubar bichinhos de pelúcia

Depois que todos os cavaleiros de bronze saíram da casa e Seiya voava em direção a Sagitário, Milo se acalmou.

Milo: Pronto fofucho, agora eu vo pega alguma co... – Olha para o sofá.- CADE O FOFUCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?! – desesperado.

Nas escadarias da casa de Escorpião à Sagitário...

Hyoga: Ufa! Conseguimos fugir...

Shun: Mas o fofucho? Eu devolvi pra ele...

Ikki: Tem certeza?

Shun: Si...

Seiya passa voando e acenando com a mão fechada. Nela havia uma coisa vermelha.

Todos: SEIYAA?? VOCÊ PEGOU O FOFUCHO??

Na casa de Escorpião...

Milo: O SEIYA???

**Micro Flashback**

Todos saem correndo da casa de escorpião, deixando de lado Seiya, que Milo chuta com toda a força para a casa de Sagitário. Seiya, antes de correr para a privada, passou por trás do Milo, que havia acabado de receber o fofucho de Shun, e pegou o bicho sem que o dono percebesse.

**Fim do Micro Flashback**

Todos: (gota)

Nas escadarias...

Milo: VOLTE AQUI SEIYAAAAAAAAA!!!! - correndo.

Seiya vem correndo: Eu a salvarei, Saori!

Milo: O QUE? – porrada. – CADE O FOFUCHO???

Seiya espancado no chão: Ai! Eu... eu...

Milo: FAAAAAALAAAAAAAA!!!

Seiya encolhido no chão: EU DEI PRO AIOLOS!!

Milo: Ele não tava morto?

Seiya: Acho que o Hades o expulsou do inferno...

Milo: Hum... É, ele é chato...

Seiya tentando sair de fininho...

Milo: Seiya, VOCÊ VAI MORRER!!! – Quase chorando. – ELE NUNCA VAI ME DEVOLVER MEU BICHINHO!! – Espanca o Seiya.

Na casa de Sagitário...

Hyoga, Shun, Ikki e Shiryu estavam entrando na casa zodiacal, mas ouviram uma voz no interior da casa.

Voz cantando: Eu consegui o fofucho!! Yeah!! Agora ele é meu!!

Todos: (gota)

Voz: Ah! Vocês chegaram...

Hyoga: Quem é? O Shiryu disse que casa ia estar vazia...

Shiryu: Eu só achei u.u

Voz: Bom... Eu sou o Aiolos, o cavaleiro de Sagitário!

Todos: 'que dúvida...' – Sarcasmo.

Hyoga: Aiolos? - coça a cabeça.

Aiolos: E eu vou ensina-los a ressuscitar!

Voz irritada: Parece que você devia ter ensinado isso antes... – Joga o que restou do Seiya no chão da casa de Sagitário. – E é bom que me devolva o fofucho, antes que você tenha que ressuscitar de novo!

Aiolos: O Seiya está atrasado! Vai para o orientador!

Todos: (gota)

Aiolos: Milo! Não tinha te visto aí! - acena.

Bronzeados: - Olha para o Aiolos

Milo: Para de enrolação e me devolve o fofucho!

Bronzeados: - Olha para o Milo

Aiolos: Er... O fofucho? – Esconde o bichinho atrás de uma pilastra.

Bronzeados: - Olha para o Aiolos

Milo: EU SEI QUE VOCÊ O PEGOU E EU QUERO DE VOLTA!

Bronzeados: - Olha para o Milo

Aiolos: EU NÃO PEGUEI!

Bronzeados: - Olha para o Aiolos.

Aiolos: E MESMO QUE TIVESSE PEGADO, NÃO IA DEVOLVER!

Bronzeados: - Olha para o Milo

Aiolos: OUVIU SEU BESTA?

Bronzeados: - Olha para o Aiolos

Milo: BESTA? ORA SEU DEFUNTO FEDIDO E DECOMPOSTO, OU ME DEVOLVE O FOFUCHO, OU VAI DE VOLTA PARA O INFERNO!!!

Bronzeados: - Olha para o Milo

Aiolos: QUER SABER? ELE ESTÁ AQUI! – Pega o bichinho pelo rabo.

Bronzeados: - Olha para o Aiolos

Milo: O-o-o-oq-oque você vai fazer?

Bronzeados: - Olha para o Milo

Aiolos: Quer ver?

Bronzeados: - Olha para o Aiolos

Milo: ME DÁ!! – Corre em direção ao Aiolos, mas para no meio do caminho.

Bronzeados: - Olha para o Milo

Aiolos: Se você se aproximar, o fofucho paga pelos seus atos – ameaçando o bichinho com a flecha de Sagitário.

Bronzeados: - Olha para o Aiolos

Milo: NÃÃÃÃO!!! FOFUCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Bronzeados: - Olha para o Milo

Aiolos: Cara... Cadê seu orgulho?

Bronzeados: - Olha para o Aiolos

Milo: O orgulho não importa! Me dá o fofucho!

Bronzeados: - Olha para o Milo

Aiolos: Só se você fizer tudo o que eu quiser!

Bronzeados: - Caem tontos e de língua para fora.

Milo: Você vai me dar o fofucho?

Aiolos: Você acha mesmo? Desde os meus 14 anos eu quero esse bichinho!

Milo: Por quê?

Aioros: Pra cortar a cabeça dele, tirar a espuma e vender para terroristas!

Milo: Espuma?

Voz: Se você me der essa espuma, eu te pago bem em notas marcadas! - brota por lá.

Milo: Espuma?

Aioros: Quem é você?

Milo: Espuma?

Voz: Sou **Personagem do Mal**,** X**, terrorista mundialmente conhecido e procurado.

Miro: Espuma?

Aiolos: Também é conhecido como traidor?

X: Er... Não...

Milo: Ele não é feito de espuma...

X: Não sou mesmo!

Milo: Calado que a história não chegou em você!

X: Como ousa falar assim comigo? Eu sei que você é um agente secreto do FBI e que está aqui para descobrir se a Grécia também possui armas de destruição em massa e para descobrir meu esconderijo secreto! - mas que bando de gente sonhadora, não?

Os dois: (gota)

Milo: Como você chegou na 9ª casa zodiacal?

X: Er...

**Flashback**

1ª casa: Mu estava andando pela sua casa com bolhas de sabão saindo de sua boca...

Voz: Passa tudo o que você tem de valioso! – apontando uma bazuca para o Mú.

Mú: É um ladrão?

Voz: Sim!

Mú: HUAHUAHUAHUA!!! Que idiota! Você acha que eu tenho algo de valioso na minha casa? Eu sou um pé rapado do zodíaco! Trabalho para a vaca mais rica do Oriente e ela é uma mão de vaca!

Voz: Vaca? Uma vaca rica? Mão de vaca na vaca?

Mú: 'Que besta...'

Voz: Mas, se você trabalha para a vaca mais rica do Oriente, deve ter grana!

Mú: Que burro... Eu acabei de falar que ela é mão de vaca...

Voz: Mas é claro que é! É uma vaca...

Mú: Não é uma vaca!

Voz: Você falou que era uma vaca!

Mú: Mas o 'vaca' que eu falei, não era de 'vaca', era de 'vaca'

Voz: Mas vaca é vaca e vaca é vaca.

Mú: Só que a vaca que eu estou falando é um modo de xingar a pessoa a que eu presto serviço...

Voz: Mas você não trabalha para a vaca mais rica do Oriente?

Mú: Quase... Eu trabalho para a Saori.

Voz: O nome da vaca é Saori?

Mú: Sim

Voz: Mas você trabalha para uma vaca e a vaca é rica?

Mú: Sim, a vaca se chama Saori e é rica...

Voz: Mas você falou que era uma pessoa que vira vaca?

Mú: Não! A vaca é um monstro que é rico

Voz: Era uma vaca que virou pessoa e vaca e monstro?

Mú: A vaca é uma vaca mesquinha que é mão de vaca

Voz: Tenta não falar vaca na frase

Mú: É uma adolescente mesquinha e podre de rica que não dá nem cinco centavos por mês para a gente sobreviver e mesmo assim a gente tem que defender ela porque ela é Athena, mas é mesquinha e todos a chamam de vaca porque ela é mão de vaca!

Voz: Você falou vaca na frase!

Mú: E daí? Ela é uma vaca metida e se você não sair daqui eu acabo com a sua raça.

Voz: Ei! Aquilo é ouro?

Mú: Tire os olhos da minha armadura! Fora! Fora!

Voz: OOOOOOURO!!! – indo em direção à armadura.

Mú: Fique longe!! EXTINÇÃO ES-TE-LAAAR!!!

Voz: SOCOOOOOOOOORROOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Mú: Como você não é cavaleiro, não vou te matar... Vá para o lugar mais fedido do mundo!

Voz: AAAAAAAAAAH!! – É transportado.

**Fim do Flashback**

X: E foi assim que eu fui parar no sapato do moleque – aponta para o Seiya.

Todos, pois os bronzeados acordaram: (gota)

Shiryu: O começo foi desnecessário...

X: Mas o que importa é que eu cheguei aqui e vou roubar a espuma do bichinho!

Milo: Não é de espuma!

X: Como assim 'não é de espuma'? Eu cheguei aqui pra nada?

Mú chegando correndo: Tem... arf... um...arf...cara...arf...ladrão...

Aiolos: Ta atrasado, ele quer o fofucho.

Mú: Pra que?

X: PRA PEGAR A ESPUMA E GOVERNAR O MUNDO!! HUAHAUHAUHAUHAHAUHUAUHA!!!

Todos: Com espuma?

X: Por que? Eu não posso?

Todos: Não! Você não pode governar o mundo com espuma

X: Mas espuma é poderosa! Eu posso destruir a camada de ozônio com ela!

Todos: (gota)

Mú: Retardado! Claro que não! É o isopor que destrói a camada de ozônio! ISOPOR!!

X: Isopor? Então para que eu invadi aquele orfanato cheio de bichinhos? (1)

Todos: (gota)

X: Agora eu vou ter que começar o meu trabalho todo de novo? DROOOGAAAAAA!!

Todos: Já vai tarde...

X vai indo embora...

Milo: ME DÁ O FOFUCHO!! – porrada no X, pega o fofucho. – Fofuchooo – abraça o bichinho. – Nunca mais vou deixar alguém te pegar! Vamos... temos de fazer um plano para nos vingarmos do Camus...

Vai andando para a casa de Escorpião...

Mú: Bom... Eu vou para a minha casa... – sai andando também.

Todos: (gota)

Aiolos: Bom... Hora de ensiná-los...

**Continua...**

_(1)Certa referência ao orfanato que a Mino cuida: alguma coisa das Estrelas. lol_

_Olá, meus fãs! E aí?_

_Como estou muito caridosa hoje, vou postar o capítulo! É claro que não sei o por quê de eu estar assim depois de me ferrar na prova de recuperação, maas... Mesmo assim ajudei a recolher chicletes que haviam caído no chão e ganhei um monte de graça!! – pula feliz._

_Aos que já haviam lido a primeira versão da fic: Resolvi dar uma modificada nos personagens... o Bin Laden já saiu de moda u.u_

_Uma breve história do Personagem do Mal, X: Uma pessoa como outra qualquer, com pais adoráveis e uma boa convivência com eles, amigos confiáveis, colegas de escola, professores que brigavam por ele avacalhar a aula, etc. Porém, ao assistir Saint Seiya, a fase do Santuário, decidiu que seria mais cruel e temido que o Ares. Eis a razão de querer destruir a camada de ozônio com espuma._

_Kari Maehara: Eis a primeira parte da casa de Sagitário! Não sei a razão de serem dois capítulos, porque o Oros não é meu personagem favorito, mas teve direito a duas aparições significativas... E então? Curtiu? – acena pra tela do pc._

_Ruth: Valeu pelos elogios! O Seiya tentar se matar é só o princípio do começo do prólogo da antecipação do real sofrimento! – ri maniacamente. – Espero que goste dos outros capítulos! Beijoos!_

_Milo C. Glace: Certo, pode ficar com o Kamus... Eu fico com o Camus! – algum dia me matarão pelos trocadilhos infames... – E... Não role de rir, se não vai cair da cadeira! – leva uma pedra na cara. – Parei... Realmente! O Seiya é odiável, mas todos o odeiam juntos! E por isso que o ódio é mais feliz! ...Algo me diz que estou passando dos limites do aceitável! 8D_

_vickarasu: Só vou revelar uma coisa quanto ao Shura... Ele brinca com objetos compridos e prateados. E... Eu não quero água de privada! O.O Beijooos!_

_No próximo capítulo:_

Aiolos: Eu vou matar um de vocês e, se a pessoa ressuscitar, eu libero a turma...

Todos: (muito mais gotas)

Aiolos: TROVÃO ATÔMICO!!

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAah!!

Alguém cai no chão.

_Até a próxima lavagem cerebral!! – acena e pula na frente do pc. Todos os que estão em volta devem pensar que é algum tipo de macumba..._

_PS: Não duvidem do poder da Água da Garrafa... Ela pode nos castigar! O.O – reverenciando a garrafa. (maluquices feitas por malucos. Não tentem isso em casa. A não ser que sejam malucos, é claro!)_


	11. Aprendendo a ressuscitar

**Mais coisas que todo o cavaleiro deve saber**

10ª parte: Aprendendo a ressuscitar

Aiolos: Agora é hora de ensina-los!

Todos: (gota)

Aiolos: Vamos nessa!! Primeiro...

Hyoga sussurrando: o que ele vai ensinar mesmo?

Ikki sussurrando: Não sei, não me pergunte, pato!

Hyoga: O QUE?!? – grita.

Aiolos: É surdo? Eu falei...

Hyoga: (gota) não, não... Eu escutei...

Aiolos: Mesmo?

Hyoga: ...

Aiolos: ...

Todos: ...

Aiolos: Bem... Vamos começar!! Para vocês ressuscitarem é preciso morrer!

Todos: oooooooooooooh!! – sarcasmo.

Aiolos: (gota)

Ikki: E como nós vamos aprender se nós morrermos antes?

Aiolos: Er... É isso que eu não sei...

Todos: (gota)

Aiolos: Mas... Que tal: a gente tira nos palitinhos. Quem tirar o menor vai ser morto e a gente espera ressuscitar!

Shun: Mas o único que sabe fazer isso é você!

Aiolos: Pode esquecer! Eu não morro de novo nem que vocês me matem!

Todos: Hum... – cara maléfica.

Aiolos: O que?

Todos: A gente vai te matar!

Aiolos: Não!

Hyoga: Não mesmo!

Aiolos: Ufa!

Hyoga: Quem tem que matar ele é o Shura!

Aiolos: Hein?!

Ikki: É mesmo!

Shun: Quem vai chamar ele?

Seiya: SHURAAAAAAA!! SALAME DE GRAÇA NA CASA DE SAGITÁRIO!! (1)

Shura vem correndo: Onde? Onde?

Seiya: O Hyoga comeu tudo!

Shura: ò.ó O QUE?

Hyoga: Heheh...

Shura avançando em direção ao Hyoga: VAI MORRER!!

Hyoga: O AIOLOS QUE COMEU!!

Shura: O QUE??

Aiolos: Não vai acreditar neles, né? Eu sou seu amigo... E nem gosto de salame!

Shura: TRAIDOR!! VOU TE MATAR!!

Aiolos: NÃÃÃÃO!! DE NOVO NÃÃÃÃO!

Shura: EEEEXCALIBUR!!!

Aiolos: AAAAAAAh!! – morre.

Todos: (gota)

Shura: Hunf! – sai andando em direção a Capricórnio.

Shun: Agora vamos esperar ele ressuscitar!

Todos: Sim! – e vão atacar a cozinha enquanto o dono não volta.

Na casa de Escorpião...

Milo estava com fofucho fazendo seus planos de vingança contra Camus.

Milo: Daí a gente pega o bolo de splod que eu pedi pro Dohko fazer e taca na cara do Camus! Daí BUUUUM!!

Dohko: Ta achando que eu fiz o bolo? Graças a ele eu não tenho mais cozinha!

Milo: Isso é problema seu! – abraça o fofucho.

Dohko: Pensando bem... Ou mal... EU NÃO TENHO MAIS CASA!!

Milo: Obriga o Shiryu a construir outra...

Dohko: Mas ele me odeia...

Milo: Não... Ele te idolatra...

Dohko: Eu quase o matei...

Milo: Ele te odeia... Arrume outro capacho. O Okko, talvez!

Dohko: (gota)

Na casa de Sagitário...

Hyoga: Que porcaria!! A comida está estragada!! – já que ninguém passou por lá por uns treze anos...

Shun: A casa está toda suja!! E mofada!!

Shiryu: Não tem livros aqui!!

Seiya: Não tem TV!! – pasmo.

Ikki: Heheheheh... – rindo e lendo alguma coisa.

Shun: O que você está lendo?

Ikki: Er... Nada! – esconde.

Shun: Dá isso aqui!! – arranca a revista do Ikki e arregala os olhos.

No inferno...

Grito do Shun: IKKI!!! O QUE SIGNIFICA ESSA PLAYBOY?!?!?!

Aiolos: Hora de voltar...

De volta à casa de Sagitário...

Shun estava brigando com Ikki, que brigava com ele, Seiya estava indignado com uma casa sem TV, Shiryu estava reclamando e Hyoga estava falando com Seiya e Shiryu.

Shun: COMO VOCÊ PODE LER ESSAS COISAS? – sacudindo a revista.

Ikki: NÃO LI! VI! – tentando pegar de volta.

Seiya: Se eu tivesse uma casa só pra mim, eu teria uma TV enorme!!

Hyoga: Mas você tem uma casa só pra você...

Shiryu: Na casa do meu mestre tem mais livros nas estantes que outra coisa!

Hyoga: Seu mestre não tem mais casa...

Shiryu: É mesmo!!

Aiolos aparece do nada...

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!!! FANTASMA!!!

Aiolos: ONDE? ONDE? EU TENHO MEDO DE FATASMAS!! – olhando para os lados, assutado.

Shun: Mas você estava no inferno até agora...

Aiolos: O que você acha que eu estava fazendo lá?

**Super Micro Flashback**

No inferno...

Aiolos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAaah!! UM FANTASMA!! – Olha para o outro lado. – OUTRO FANTASMA!! – Olha para o outro lado. – OUTRO FANTASMAA!!

Radamanthys soca o Aiolos: Fantasma não!

**Fim do Super Micro Flashback**

Todos: (gota)

Aiolos: Heheheh... Mas agora eu vou explicar como se faz e um de vocês vai morrer!

Todos: (gotas)

Aiolos: Tem que morrer e sair correndo antes que o Radamanthys leve sua alma para o inferno!

Todos: (mais gotas)

Aiolos: Eu vou matar um de vocês e, se a pessoa ressuscitar, eu libero a turma...

Todos: (muito mais gotas)

Aiolos: TROVÃO ATÔMICO!! – o golpe vai em direção aos cavaleiros de bronze.

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAah!!

Alguém cai no chão...

Aiolos: Vamos ver quem foi o infelizardo! (2)

Todos se aproximam do cadáver...

Shun: SHIRYU!!

Ikki: Que bom... Eu o odiava!

Hyoga:...

Seiya: Não morra!! Quem vai me escutar agora?

Todos: Sai pra lá!

Seiya: Snif...

Shiryu se levanta...

Todos: ZUMBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

Shiryu: ONDE? ONDE? TENHO MEDO DE ZUMBIIIS!!!

Todos: VOCÊ!!!

Shiryu: SOCORRO!! PROTEJAM-ME DE... Mim?

Todos: HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAUHA!!!

Shiryu: ha...ha...ha... Muito engraçado…

Todos: HUAHUAHAUHAUHAUAHUHUAUAHUAUAHUAUAHUA!!!

Shiryu: Já deu...

Todos: HUAHUAHUAUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUHAUAHU!!!

Shiryu: Parem...

Todos: HUAHUAAUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUHAUHUA!!!

Shiryu: CHEEEEEEEEEEEEGAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!!!

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!! – ninguém é acertado pelo golpe, que não foi lançado.

Shiryu: Eu estava brincando...

Todos: ò.ó O que??

Shiryu: HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!!! – rindo e apontando.

Todos: UAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!!! – começam a tentar matar o Shiryu.

Shiryu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!!! – corre em direção à próxima casa.

Todos: VOLTA AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! – correm atrás.

**Continua...**

_(1)A razão do Shura gostar de salame... Vem de uma imagem feliz que eu vi. Portanto, nessa fic ao menos, ele tem vício por salame._

_Para quem não sabe, Okko é o outro aprendiz do Dohko, aquele que não terminou o treinamento por ser expulso deste e que o Shiryu matou. – um minuto de silêncio por sua alma..._

_(2)Eu sei que essa palavra não existe, mas ela é bonitinha!_

_N/A: Olá, gente! Já faz um tempo que eu não posto um capítulo... Mas a preguiça falou mais alto! Er... cof cof... Enfim..._

_Aqui vem mais lavagem cerebral. E... Minhas aulas estão no final da conclusão do epílogo e só não terminaram ainda porque inventaram uma prova pra amanhã..._

_Vamos às respostas!_

_Maia Sorovar: Que bom que adorou a vaca! São bichinhos muito bonitinhos quando vistos em forma de desenho animado e... Bom, acho que não era dessa que você falava. Será que o Shura vai ensinar a cortar lenha? Isso ajuda em uma batalha?_

_Kari Maehara: Olá! Nada pessoal sobre o xingamento pro Oros... Era de provocação. Afinal, eu não o acho um defunto fedido e decomposto, até porque nunca o vi ao vivo e a cores u.ù Valeu pela força com a prova, mas eu me dei bem mal... Pena! Não foi dessa vez que o Seiya morreu, mas quem sabe no futuro... Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo..._

_Luly Amamiya: Só pra ter uma resposta? Está pensando que eu gasto meu tempo precioso só pra mandar uma resposta pra você? Pois eu tenho certeza, já que estou respondendo... Mas isso não vem ao caso! E o que você tem contra as laranjas serem trocadas por gelo? Prefiro gelo, mesmo! – abraça o Camus. – Não me mate pelo trocadilho! – escondida._

_Felipe do Amaral Nani: A cabeça está rodando? Espero que os duendes não tenham te incomodado... Interessante... Gostei das razões do por quê nenhum deles deveria morrer... Ou não conseguiria, mas isso não conta em um universo onde minha palavra é sofrimento! HAHAHAHAHAH! Digo... Lei! – sorriso cruel. – Não morra com meus trocadilhos! Eu ainda nem comecei... – tira uma lista de trocadilhos infames do bolso._

_vickarasu: Realmente, Athena é um tanto sovina... E ainda, como os bronzeados nunca morreriam se não os ensinassem? Athena está sempre ocupada demais se matando, para ressuscita-los, não é? O negócio comprido e prateado? Nem te conto o que é, amiga! – ri discretamente. – Água da privada não! NÃAAAAAO!! – corre._

_beautymoon: Eeee! Que bom que gostou da fic! Espero que ela não danifique sua sanidade mental... Mas seja bem-vinda ao nosso convívio saudável! Enjoy!_

_Ufa! Valeu pela atenção de quem leu até aqui ou parou de ler antes! Mesmo que eles não vão ler os agradecimentos... Bem... Vejo-os na sala de torturas! Huhuhuhhuh! – lê-se: Até o próximo capítulo._


	12. Aprendendo a cortar salame

**Mais coisas que todo o cavaleiro deve saber**

11ª parte: Aprendendo a cortar salame

Shura estava sentado na frente de sua televisão, pensando no por quê da demora dos cavaleiros. De repente ele ouve vozes gritando:

-SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! SHURA!! ME AJUDE!!

-PEGA ELE!!! ESFOLA ELE!!! ARRANQUE AS TRIPAS DELE PELO NARIZ!!! ARRANQUE AS CALÇAS DELE PELA CABEÇA!!! CORTE-LHE A CABEÇA E O CABELO!!!

Shura vai correndo para a entrada da sua casa e vê...

Shiryu: SOCORRO! – corre para trás do Shura.

Shura: O que foi?

Shiryu: Eles querem me matar... E cortar meu cabelo...

Shura: Isso eu percebi!! E, se você quiser ajuda com o cabelo, eu posso cortar. – sorriso amarelo.

Shiryu olha mais que feio para Shura.

Shura: heheh... (gota)

Todos: PEEEGAAA!! – chegam correndo.

Shura: AIOLOS? – zangado.

Aiolos: O QUE? – grita irritado, mas depois se liga. - Quer dizer... Não sou Aiolos, sou Aiolia!!

Shura:Você não me engana!!

Aiolia gritando da 5ª casa: E não me xinga!!

Todos: (gota)

Aiolos grita de volta: Te mato, Aiolia!

Shura: EU te mato, Aiolos!!

Aiolos: Heheh... Por que?

Shura: VOCÊ É UM TRAIDOR QUE COMEU O MEU SALAME!! (1)

Aiolos falando consigo mesmo - Por que eu só me dei mal?

Shura: EXCALIBUR!!

Aiolos: SOCOOORROOO!!! – esquiva.

Shura: EXCALIBUR!!

Aiolos: AAAAAAAAAAAaaah!!! – corre para a casa de Sagitário.

Depois...

Shura: Agora que eu me acalmei, vou ensina-los.

Todos: A quê?

Shura: A cortar salame!! - todos caem para trás. - Gente?

Mais um tempo depois...

Shura: Pessoal? Podemos continuar?

Todos: O que você ia ensinar mesmo?

Shura: A cortar salame!! – todos caem para trás de novo. - Pessoal?

Mais algum tempo depois...

Shura: Agora, façam o favor de não... – Seiya cai para trás. -... Desmaiar...- irritado. – EXCALIBUR!!

Seiya: AAAAAAAAAAAAAh!!! – abaixa. - Eu tava brincando!!

Shura: Hehehe... Foi mal...

Ikki: Pra que a gente quer cortar salame?

Shura: Porque é bom!!!

Todos: xx – caem de novo.

Shura: (censurado)!!

Um tempo depois...

Todos estavam de pé, na frente de mesas com salame em cima.

Shura: Agora vocês preparam o braço assim. - levanta o braço com todos os dedos juntos e... – EXCALIBUR!! – corta o salame ao meio.

Todos batem palmas: Legal!!

Hyoga: Mas como a gente faz isso?

Shiryu: EU SEI!!! – prepara o braço – EXCALIBUR!!! – corta o salame ao meio.

Todos: oooooooh!

Seiya: Eu quero tentar!! – prepara o braço – EXCALIBUR!! – acaba com o braço. – AAAAAAAAIEEEEEEEEE!!!

Todos: HAUUAHHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUH!!!

Shura: Como vocês são, hein... Tem que usar a força!! Não é necessário usar a Excalibur...

Todos: aaaaaaaah!!

Ikki: Se é assim... – bate com tudo no salame, mas... – AAAAAAAIEEEEEEEEE!!! MALDITO SALAME!! QUEBROU MINHA MÃO!! AVEEE – FENIX!!! – o salame continua intacto.

Todos: (gota)

Ikki: Do que isso é feito?

Shura: Titânio!

Todos: E VOCÊ QUER QUE A GENTE CORTE ISSO?

Shura: SIM!!!

Todos: (gotas) NÃO VAMOS NOS MATAR FEITO O BOBO DO IKKI PRA CORTAR UM SALAME!!

Ikki: O QUE?? – bate em todos.

Shun: EI!!! IKKIII!!! VOCÊ ME BATEU!!

Ikki: Eu sei!

Shun: snif... – bate no Ikki.

Ikki: O que? – bate no Shun.

Começam a se bater.

Todos que não estão se matando: (gota)

Shura: Bom... Hora de cotar o salame!!

Seiya: Como eu faço isso?

Hyoga: Bate com a cabeça que quebra! Huahauhauahuahuahuahuahaua!!

Seiya: Boa idéia! – olha para o Hyoga com cara mortífera. – EI!!!

Começam a se bater.

Shura: Que festa é essa?

Shiryu: Não sei, mas é legal! – bate no Shura.

Shura: EI!! – espanca o Shiryu.

Todos se espancando pra caramba.

Duas horas depois...

Shura morto de cansaço no chão e balançando uma bandeira branca: Trégua!!

Todos mortos de cansaço no chão: Sim!!

Shura ainda no chão: O que a gente faz agora?

Todos: ASSISTE TV!!

Shura: Boa!!

E, com muita dificuldade, todos vão se arrastando para o sofá, mas como o sofá era pequeno, chutaram o Shun, o Seiya e o Shiryu dele e eles ficaram no chão.

Shura: Agora a gente vai assistir Digimon!!

Ikki: Nem vem!! A gente vai ver Inuyasha!!

Shiryu: Não mesmo!! A gente vai ver Discovery Channel!!

Todos: (gota)

Hyoga: Eu quero ver um especial sobre a Sibéria!

Seiya: Eu quero ver Teletubis!!

Shun: Seiya! Deixa de ser criança!! Eu quero ver Connie, a vaquinha!!

Seiya: "Seiya! Deixa de ser criança!!"... Ah!! Me poupe!!

Shura: Poupe de tomate!!! – trocadilho infame.

Todos: xx – caem duros no chão.

Shura: Gente?? – pega o controle remoto. –Hehehe... Agora eu assisto Digimon!!

TV: Digimons digitais digimons são campeões!!

Shura e TV: Baaaasta o perigo chegar! Eeeeles virão pra salvar!! Sãããão os amigos da paz!! Os digimons são demais!!

Depois de um tempo, Shura se despediu dos cavaleiros de bronze que estavam meio bobos pelas besteiras que o Shura falava (Até o Seiya!! Gente... '¬¬). Shura voltou para sua TV onde estava passando o especial de 1235467834755765986 horas de Digimon.

Os cavaleiros de bronze estavam quase na porta da casa de Aquário, quando:

- HYOGAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! QUANDO EU TE PEGAR, EU TE MATOOOOOOOOOO!!! – voz gritando MUITO irritada.

Hyoga: Mas... O que eu fiz dessa vez? – lágrimas nos olhos.

Enquanto isso...

Milo: HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!!! VOCÊ ESTÁ FERRADO, CAMUS! PREPARE-SE PARA O PIOR!! Enquanto isso... – pega o bichinho no sofá. – Fofucho, vamos comer chocolate!!

**Continua...**

_(1)Essa frase foi dita com toda a inocência do mundo, apesar do duplo sentido._

_N/A: Olá, gente! Mais um ano se passou e mais um ano que eu passei! (trocadilho infame) – dança. E como não tenho mais nada a compartilhar, vamos logo às reviews!_

_Maia Sorovar: É... Faz sentido. Mas não foi dessa vez que eles entraram no universo das artes nobres! E o Milo mandou um recado: "Não! My... Precious!!". Beijos!_

_Luly Amamiya: Minha querida amiga, Lu. Eu vivo pra trocadilhar! E quanto ao seu pâncreas... Eu sou inocente!! Juro!!_

_beautymoon: Bom... Eu só não matei o Seiya porque seria muito clichê, e eu queria fazer alguma coisa mais 'original', embora não pareça! Sanidade mental danificada? Nesse caso, bem vinda à bordo, nova amiga insana! – acena._

_Felipe do Amaral Nani: Como eu respondi na review anterior, não matei o Seiya por ser também uma cabeça dura! Poderia ter matado o Seiya, mas tenho planos mais cruéis pra ele! – risada de cientista louco. – E... Como o Shura não poderia cortar o salame? Ele possui a 'Excalibur', se é que me entende... xD_

_Kari Maehara: Um plano insano? Parece-me muito formulado. Uma tosqueira? Com certeza! O Aioros merecia um destaque. Afinal, se não fosse por ele, não teríamos a série que tanto amamos, né? XD Gostou do 'salame' do Shura? – cara safada._

_vickarasu: Viciada em salame? Que vício saudável! Eu gosto um pouco, mas nunca tem em casa! T.T Boa pergunta... Por que será que eu tenho medo de água da privada? O.o_

_No próximo surto a ser postado:_

Hyoga: Não conseguimos!

Camus: Como assim?

Hyoga: Tentamos tudo o que é produto de limpeza, passamos acetona, álcool, fizemos o Seiya lamber a parede...

Camus: Eca!

Hyoga: Pintamos, mas a tinta era ruim, pichamos por cima, chutamos a parede, mas nada funcionou.

Camus: Minha parede... – chora baixinho.

_See you around! MAHAUHAUHAUAHAUHUAHAUAHUHAUAHUA! – gira a capa vermelha de modo que cubra a cara a medida que uma nuvem de fumaça ocupa o ambiente, e some._


	13. Aprendendo a ser impassível

**Mais coisas que todo o cavaleiro deve saber**

12ª parte: Aprendendo a ficar impassível.

Na casa de Aquário...

- HYOOOOOOOOOOOOOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!

Hyoga: S-s-sim, me-mestre?

Camus: VOCÊ VAI MORRER!!

Ikki: YES!

Todos: ¬¬

Ikki: Eu sempre quis que ele morresse... – dá de ombros.

Camus: COMO OUSOU ESCREVER ISSO NA PAREDE?!?!

Na parede estava pichado em azul piscina: "CAMUS É UM GAY TARADO! Ass: Y-ôgah di Garsa."

Hyoga: Ma-mas... Eu não fiz nada... – se segurando pra não rir.

Todos: punf! – se segurando para não rir, em vão. – HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHU!!!!!

Camus: PAREM DE RIR!!

Todos: HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!

Camus: PAAREEEEEEM!!

Todos: HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!

Camus: GRRRRRR!! – soca todo mundo.

Todos: aiai.

Ikki: Foi divertido! – olha pra a parede de novo. – HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!!!

Camus: GRRR!! – soca o Ikki.

Shun: Ikki? – olha para o Camus. – Como ousou bater nele seu... – olha pra a parede. – GAY TARADO!! HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!!!

Camus: GRR! – bate no Shun.

Shiryu: HUAHUAHUAHUAHU!!! – apanha.

Hyoga: HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAHUA!!! – apanha mais que os outros.

Seiya: salaaaaameeeee! – apanha. – Ai! Eu não disse nada!

Camus: Mas pensou!

Seiya: Como você sabe?

Camus: Li sua mente... – sarcasmo.

Seiya: ¬¬ - olha feio.

Camus: Agora, como primeiro trabalho vocês vão limpar a minha parede! – irritado.

Todos: O QUEEEEEE?!?!

Camus: Vocês riram de mim e era minha vez de ensinar u.u – volta à pose impassível de sempre.

Todos:...

Camus entra na casa, mas deixa produtos de limpeza para eles.

Horas depois...

Hyoga entra na casa, morto de cansaço.

Hyoga: Não conseguimos!

Camus: Como assim? - sentado no sofá, lendo 'Harry Potter'.

Hyoga: Tentamos tudo o que é produto de limpeza, passamos acetona, álcool, fizemos o Seiya lamber a parede...

Camus: Eca!

Hyoga: Pintamos, mas a tinta era ruim, pichamos por cima, chutamos a parede, mas nada funcionou.

Camus: Minha parede... – chora baixinho.

Hyoga: E agora?

Camus: Eu te mato! – fecha o livro, levanta e prepara-se para espancar o pupilo.

Hyoga morrendo de medo: Mas... Mestre... hehe... Meu nome não é Y-ôgah...

Camus: Não?

Hyoga: ¬¬

Camus: (gota)

O povo que estava lá fora entra na casa.

Camus: Er... Bom...

Todos: Dá pra ensinar a gente?

Camus: Hum... Deixe-me pensar...

Todos: (gota)

Camus: Hum...

Todos: (gotas)

Camus: Hum...

Todos: (mais gotas)

Hyoga: Está meditando, mestre?

Todos: Burro ¬¬

Hyoga: Eu?

Todos: Sim!

Hyoga: Magoou!

Todos: Era esse o objetivo ¬¬

Hyoga: Snif!

Camus: Certo! Agora vocês vão aprender a ficar impassível.

Todos: Im... imp... im o que?!

Camus: Por Athena! IMPASSÍVEL! – descontrolando-se.

Ikki: NÃO GRITE COMIGO E TALVEZ EU NÃO GRITE COM VOCÊ!! "sempre quis dizer isso!"

Camus: ¬¬ talvez?

Ikki: Claro! Vou perder a chance de incomodar? NUNCA!

Camus: ¬¬

Hyoga: O que é impassível, mestre?

Seiya: Impossível de se passar!

Todos: ¬¬ - olham feio.

Seiya: ¬¬ o que?

Todos: ¬¬

Seiya: ¬¬¬

Todos: AAAAAAAAAh!! UM MONSTRO DE TRÊS OLHOS!!

Seiya: ¬¬¬¬

Todos: AAAAAh!!!

Shun: Agora são quatro!

Seiya: ¬¬¬¬¬

Todos: AAAAAAAAAh!!!

Hyoga: Não! São cinco!

Seiya: ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAh!!! Tá fora de controleeee!!

Seiya: ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Camus: Ta bom! Já deu!

Seiya: ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ - leva um soco. - Ai...

Camus: Impassível é indiferente.

Todos: Aah...!

Camus: Burros... ¬¬

Shiryu: E como se faz isso?

Camus: Você não pode ter nenhuma reação quando te ofenderem...

Ikki: Não foi isso que você fez quando picharam a sua parede...

Camus: CALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADO!! – irritado.

Ikki: SEJA INDIFEREEEEEEEEEEENTE!!!

Camus: ¬¬

Ikki: ¬¬ o que?

Seiya: ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Shun: AAAAAAAAh!!! A MÁQUINA FABRICADORA DE OLHOOS!!

Seiya: ¬¬

Shun: Melhor...

Camus: FIQUEM INDIFERENTES!

Hyoga: Mas você não está nos dando exemplo...

Camus taca um vaso na cabeça do Hyoga.

Hyoga: Mamãe! – desmaia.

Camus: ¬¬ Agora vocês devem se dividir em duplas e praticar!

Todos: Como?

Camus: Quem pisca primeiro!

Todos: ¬¬

Camus: AGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORA!!!

Todos se separam em duplas e começam a praticar. Camus sai da casa e segue em direção a Capricórnio.

Enquanto isso... Nas escadarias de Aquário e Capricórnio.

Milo: HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!!! Ele nem desconfiou que fui eu quem pichou na parede dele!!

Camus chega da casa de Aquário: Mesmo?

Milo se vira assustado: Er... Camus! Você por aqui! – fazendo-se de desentendido.

Camus olhando com cara de morte: Morra!

Milo: Heheh... É A VINGANÇA PELO BOLO!

Camus: QUE BOLO?

Milo: O bolo de chocolate que você deu pro Shaka.

Camus: Ah... O bolo que o Afrodite fez?

Milo: Ele que fez?

Camus: Sim...

Milo: Nem pra me dar um pedaço...

Camus: É que eu comi tudo!

Milo: ¬¬

Camus: Por que todo mundo me olha assim?

Milo: Porque te odeiam...

Camus: ¬¬

Milo: Viu! Você também se odeia!

Camus: ¬¬

Milo: Agora... VOCÊ MORRE HOJE!!!!

Camus: POR QUE?!

Milo: VOCÊ SABE QUE EU ADORO CHOCOLATE!!

Camus: ¬¬

Milo: IÁ! – pula em cima do Camus.

Camus: Olha que eu te bato! – ele e Milo começam a se espancar.

Na casa de Aquário...

Hyoga: Ai! Minha cabeça! – se levantando.

Shun: Meus olhooos! – com os olhos enormes e vermelhos.

Ikki: Os meus também! – esfregando os olhos.

Shiryu: Ai! Acho que fiquei cego! – piscando direto.

Seiya: ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Hyoga: Já deu! - bate na cabeça do Seiya.

De repente eles começam a ouvir gritos vindos do lado de fora e vão dar uma espiada no que é. Escondem-se entre as pedras que tem nas laterais da escadaria entre Aquário e Capricórnio e começam a assistir uma briga: Milo vs Camus.

**Continua...**

_Boa noite! Foi uma semana tediosa e cansativa... Mas não me perguntem por que. Se revelar, terei de mata-los. Acho que enrolei MUITO pra postar este novo capítulo, maaaas... Eis ele aí, para matar a sanidade que resta!_

_Maia Sorovar: Sim, sim!! Sorvete!! – babando._

_Kari Maehara: O Shura cantando deve ser uma visão dos céus, mesmo! – imaginando o cavaleiro vestido em trajes de vocalista de banda de rock. Baba. Leva um tapa na cabeça._

_Luly Amamiya: Não adianta tentar livrar o mundo dos meus trocadilhos! É como tentar matar o Seiya: não adianta quantas vezes tente, ele sempre volta!_

_Felipe do Amaral Nani: Não tenho nada contra o Aiolos, é um personagem legal! De ser sacaneado!! Muahahahah!! Provavelmente a Excalibur corta a mão do Shaka, mas isso foi algo que nunca saiu da teoria. E, se o Seiya batesse com a cabeça no salame, não acho que sobraria muita coisa... do salame, porque o Seiya não morre nem com lança-chamas. Nota importante: os cavaleiros não estão usando armaduras, estão com os horríveis saris do Shaka! E... O que tem contra Digimon? Eu gosto!! – mostra a língua e sai correndo._

_Raposa Vermelha: Não foi dessa vez que o Hyoga morreu. Quem sabe no futuro... – pensativa._

_beautymoon: Também não iria resistir a fazer esse trocadilho! Ou melhor: não resisti em fazer esse trocadilho! Eu não vou cortar o cabelo do Shiryu, se bem que... rende grana! Quanto à vingança do Milo: o que achou? XD – corre. – Salame é bom, né? Que pena que não acho com freqüência... – piada de duplo sentido._

_Amanda: Que bom que gostou da história! Não se assuste com os surtos que nela ocorrem! É perfeitamente (a)normal!_

_Cenas do próximo capítulo:_

Hyoga: _'Parece que agora isso rende!'_

Ikki: _'Concordo!'_

Shiryu: _'Droga! Eu fiquei cego na melhor parte!'_

Seiya: _'Quem que ta com a pipoca?'_

Shun: _'Chomp!'_

Seiya: '_Eu também quero!'_

Hyoga: _'Cruzes! Até o 'chomp' é em silêncio...'_

Ikki: _'Shiiii! Vai começar!'_

_Vejo vocês na próxima encarnação!! MAHAHAHAHAHAHa!! – aponta uma bazuca pro leitor e... (Até!)_


	14. Aprendendo a lutar

**Mais coisas que todo o cavaleiro deve saber**

_Sussurros_

Texto normal

Nada ;D

13ª parte: Aprendendo a lutar.

Os cavaleiros de bronze estavam escondidos atrás das pedras que ficavam nas laterais da escadaria entre Capricórnio e Aquário.

Hyoga: _Parece que agora isso rende!_

Ikki: _Concordo!_

Shiryu: _Droga! Eu fiquei cego na melhor parte!_

Seiya: _Quem que ta com a pipoca?_

Shun: _Chomp!_

Seiya: _Eu também quero!_

Hyoga: _Cruzes! Até o 'chomp' é em silêncio..._

Ikki: _Shiiii! Vai começar!_

Todos ficam em silêncio e começam a prestar atenção na luta.

Milo se distancia de Camus e se coloca em posição de luta. – Hunf! Camus, você vai morrer!

Camus também pega certa distância e se coloca em posição de ataque. – Por um bolo de chocolate?

Milo: POR CAUSA DO BOLO O FOFUCHO SOFREU!!

Camus: ¬¬

Milo: ¬¬ o que?

Seiya escondido: ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Hyoga escondido bate na cabeça do Seiya.

Seiya escondido: x.x – desmaia.

Camus: Ouviu alguma coisa?

Milo: Hum... Eu ouvi um 'Pof'

Camus: Eu também!

Milo corre em direção a Camus e tenta dar-lhe um soco, o qual foi defendido, com direito a tentativa de contra-ataque, o qual foi desviado com um movimento rápido de Milo.

Os dois se distanciam e ficam em posição de ataque, um de frente para o outro.

Camus: Hunf! Você acha que consegue me vencer?

Milo: Eu não acho... – Camus com sorriso de convencido. - Eu consigo!

Camus: O QUE?! PÓ DE DIAMANTE!!

Milo desvia. – AGULHA ESCARLATE!!

Camus: TROVÃO AURORA – ATAQUE! – contra-ataca.

Eles começam a elevar os cosmos até o máximo e depois...

Milo: AGULHA ESCARLATE!!

Camus: PÓ DE DIAMANTE!! – o ataque foi mirado para cima, formando uma parede de gelo. A parede reflete o golpe de Milo e faz ele voltar contra o mesmo.

Milo: AIEEEEEEEEE!!! – é jogado para trás com três minúsculos furos. Um no ombro direito, um no ombro esquerdo e outro no joelho esquerdo.

Camus: Heheh! Eu sou o melhor!

Hyoga escondido: _EI! Eu fiz isso contra o Ikki, uma vez!_ - Ikki bate nele.

Milo: Hunf! - se levanta com uma certa dificuldade.

Camus: Heheh! Como se sente sendo acertado com seu próprio golpe?

Milo não respondeu.

Camus: Huh! – posicionando–se para atacar com o seu golpe mais poderoso.

Milo: Ai! – com seus machucados doendo. – Agora você vai ver!

Camus: É o que veremos!

Milo: Foi o que eu disse...

Camus: ¬¬ - Levanta seus braços acima da cabeça e depois os colocou na sua frente. – EXECUÇÃO AURO... - mas foi interrompido.

Milo: BARREIRAAA!! – o golpe imobilizou Camus, impedindo-o de lançar o próprio.

Camus: Ai! Eu não consigo me mexer!

Milo: Novidade ¬¬ - aproveitando a oportunidade... – AGULHA ESCARLATE!

Camus: AAAAAh!! – É lançado para trás depois de ser atingido por três furinhos: um na perna esquerda, outro no ombro direito e outro no meio da barriga.

Milo: Ré... Agora você se arrepende do que falou, se desculpa por não ter me dado bolo e se desculpa com o Fofucho por ele ter sofrido que eu poupo a sua vida.

Camus tentando se levantar, mas sentindo uma dor horrível. – Eu... Não devo... Desculpas!

Milo: Heheh! Como é? Está gostando de sofrer com as agulhas?

Camus finalmente se levantando. – Eu vou fazer você engolir essas palavras!

Milo: Tente!

Camus avançou e os dois começaram a se socar, chutar, golpear...

Enquanto isso...

Hyoga: _Mestre! Mestre! Mestre!_

Ikki: _Calado, pato! A luta ta interessante e se eles acharem a gente, nós não vamos poder assistir._

Hyoga: _Olha! A galinha cremando pensa!_

Ikki: _Repita isso!_

Shun: _Quietos! __Se vocês brigarem eles vão nos descobrir!_

Ikki e Hyoga: _Hunf _– Viram a cara.

Milo havia chutado Camus e ele bateu com as costas nas pedras, perto de onde estavam os cavaleiros de bronze. Eles tomaram o maior susto, mas se acalmaram quando Camus avançou em cima de Milo.

Camus dá um soco com a mão direita, o qual é defendido pelo outro com o braço esquerdo, e recebe uma joelhada na barriga.

Camus: Ai! – recua um pouco, põem a mão esquerda na barriga e cai com o joelho esquerdo no chão, mas logo se recupera e avança.

Miro: Ha! – prepara para lançar seu golpe, mas Camus avança. Ele resolve não usar as agulhas, desvia para o lado direito e põem o pé esquerdo para o cavaleiro de Aquário tropeçar.

Camus: Opa... – tropeça no pé de Milo, mas consegue por o pé direito a tempo de se equilibrar. Depois se virou bruscamente e socou Escorpião bem no meio da barriga.

Milo se desequilibrou, caiu para trás e cuspiu um pouco de sangue. Aquário nem esperou o outro levantar e logo foi tentando soca-lo com a mão direita.

Milo: Ah! – Conseguiu se esquivar do soco, mas o impacto fez com que um pedaço da escada ficasse destruído.

Camus: Você não vai conseguir escapar! – tenta dar outro soco usando a mão esquerda.

Milo se defende com a mão direita e dá uma rasteira em Camus.

Camus: AI! – Cai com a rasteira e bate as costas no chão.

Milo: Agora eu te peguei! – Senta na barriga dele e prende o seu pescoço com as mãos.

Camus: Afff!! – sem ar. – Milo! – meio rouco. – Você está me enforcando!

Milo: ¬¬ Não me diga!

Camus: ¬¬ - dá uma joelhada nas costas de Milo.

Milo: Ai! – se distrai um pouco.

Camus aproveita a distração do cavaleiro de Escorpião, o empurra para o lado e se levanta. Milo também se levanta também e toma distância de Camus.

Os dois começam a se encaram e queimar seus cosmos de novo.

Milo prepara sua agulha e... – AGULHA ESCARLATE!!

Camus: PÓ DE DIAMANTE!! – a mesma parede que apareceu anteriormente foi feita novamente.

Milo: O mesmo golpe não funciona duas vezes com o mesmo cavaleiro!! – consegue quebrar a defesa do outro e o acerta.

Camus: Ai!! – Cai para trás de novo, mas se levanta logo.

Milo: Então, Camus... vai desistir?

Camus: E-eu? Nunca!

Milo: Certo ¬¬

Camus: ¬¬ o que?

Milo mostra o dedo do meio!

Camus: Ora seu... – lança-se encima de Milo, de modo que os dois vão ao chão.

Bonzeados: O.O

Da visão dos cavaleiros de bronze, Camus estava alisando Milo.

Ikki: _O Camus é mesmo um gay tarado! _O.O

Mas não era bem isso que ocorria. Na verdade, ele estava pegando algo do bolso do outro.

Milo: Sai de cima! – empurra Camus, enfezado. – Você vai ver! – avançando ameaçadoramente.

Camus: Ai! – é empurrado para trás e recua alguns passos. – Ah é? Quero ver você pegar de volta! – sacudindo algo vermelho.

Bronzeados: O.O

Hyoga: _Alguém entendeu o que aconteceu?_

Milo: Seu... IDIOTA! – prepara seu golpe.

Ikki: _O Camus é um gay tarado! Foi isso que aconteceu!_ – pobre alma inocente.

Camus: Ei! Calmae! Vai estraga-lo... – diz, abraçando o 'algo vermelho'.

Milo: Devolveeee!! – corre em direção a Camus, preparando a agulha.

Camus sai correndo para não ser acertado pelo golpe e para não ter que devolver o que pegou.

Milo: Volte aqui!!! – correndo atrás.

Camus avançou até algumas pedras na lateral da escadaria, onde se escondeu e... – Hyoga?

Hyoga: Me-me-mes-mstr – engole seco. – Mestre!

Camus: O que faz aqui? – percebe que os outros cavaleiros de bronze também estavam escondidos lá.

Hyoga: Er... – olha para os amigos. – A IDÉIA NÃO FOI MINHA!

Camus: Por que está tão nervoso? Idéia de quê?

Todos: A IDÉIA FOI DELE!! – aponta para o do lado.

Camus: O que houve? Para que o desespero? Há quanto tempo estão aí? – não entendendo o espanto do povo.

Ikki: Chegamos agora! – tentando se livrar de uma encrenca, que supostamente viria, segundo os cavaleiros de bronze, que estavam, inocentemente, pensando besteiras sobre um certo cavaleiro de aquário.

Camus: Hum... Shun?

Shun deixa o pote de pipoca cair ao levar um susto e começa a tremer de medo. – E-e-eu!

Camus: Há quanto tempo vocês estão aqui? Por que estão tão nervosos?

Shun: Hum...

Seiya vê a pipoca no chão. – NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!!!

Shiryu bate no Hyoga. – Cala a boca, Seiya!

Hyoga: Mas eu sou o Hyoga!

Shiryu: Ah... – bate no Ikki. – Cala a boca, Seiya!

Ikki soca o Shiryu. – Sou o Ikki!

Camus: Responda!

Shun: CHEGAMOS ANTES DA LUTA COMEÇAR! – morrendo de medo.

Camus: Ah... É? – ainda estranhando.

Milo: ACHEI VOCÊ! AGO... – olha para os bronzeados. – O que vocês fazem aqui?

Bronzeados: Er... Estamos de passagem!

Milo: Hum... Dane-se!

Camus: Não entendo por que estão nervosos...

Milo: Pouco me importa. – olha para o Camus. – Devolva o fofucho!! – tentando pegar o bichinho.

Camus: Vem pegar!! – começa a correr para a casa de Aquário, gargalhando.

Milo: Volte aquiiiii!! – corre atrás.

Enquanto os dois vão rapidamente tomando distância, os bronzeados se entreolham, pensam, ficam em silêncio e finalmente:

Shun: Como a gente vai para a casa de Peixes?

Ikki: Vamos chegar na porta de Aquário e passar correndo antes que nos vejam!

Todos: Sim!

Eles passam correndo pela casa de Aquário ouvindo Milo gritar a plenos pulmões: "Saia deste quarto!!", e se dirigem para a última casa, a casa de Peixes.

**Continua...**

_Olá, seres que lêem essa fanfic! Peço desculpas pela demora do capítulo, mas... Estava de férias! E ainda estou, lógico, mas não estou viajando. E tive uma boa idéia pra esse capítulo durante a viagem, então... Espero que tenha ficado do agrado da população._

_Pobres cavaleiros de bronze inocentes, não? Será que eles vão continuar pensando besteira do nosso cubo de gelo ambulante, que não parece um cubo de gelo nessa fic?_

_Bem... Vamos às reviews!_

_Daiana: Que bom que você ri! Mas não chore! É tão... Molhado? o.O_

_Ryou-sama: Yu-gi-oh? De onde tirou isso, criatura? Oh, não! Matei mais um leitor! Melhor fugir da polícia! – sai correndo._

_Amanda: Constelação errada? Somos duas! Também sou tarada por chocolates! Valeu pelo elogio! ;D_

_beautymoon: Essa vingança do Milo vai dar o que falar, mesmo! E trocadilhos são legais e úteis, principalmente quando usa com seus amigos! O problema é que se eles não querem te matar, querem que você se mate antes de soltar mais um trocadilho. Piadinhas sobre salames são sempre bem-vindas!_

_Maia Sorovar: Não se acabe! Vou ser procurada por mais um assassinato de leitor!! Maquiar ajuda em uma luta? O.o_

_vickarasu: Não! É a máquina fabricadora de risadas! lol Bem lembrado! Mas eu não sei por que tenho medo da água da privada... Talvez por ser uma... Privada? X.x_

_Felipe do Amaral Nani: Olha aí, um capítulo só por que você mandou review! XD Continue mandando! – propaganda de escritora. – Acho que o Seiya está mais pra alien do que ciclope multi-olhos... Ei! Nada de indecências! Essa fic é 'Ratedada' pra todas as idades! E... Por que o Camus deixou de ser impassível? Por que a Mari deixaria de ser impassível! É simples assim xD_

_No próximo capítulo:_

Ikki: ¬¬

Shun: T.T Ikki...

Ikki: Sim?

Shun: To com medo! T.T

Ikki: De quê?

Shun: Do Afrodite!

Ikki: Por quê?

Shun: Por que ele saiu das sombras! TT.TT

_Hasta la vista, baby!_


	15. Aprendendo a fazer festa

**Mais coisas que todo o cavaleiro deve saber**

14ª parte: Aprendendo a fazer festa.

Os cavaleiros de bronze que estavam passando pelas doze casas, como foi dito no segundo capítulo, já haviam passado por onze casas zodiacais e agora faltava só uma: a de Peixes.

Shiryu: Já passamos por onze casas zodiacais e agora só falta uma: a de Peixes.

Ikki: Ô cego, já falaram isso!

Shiryu: O que? Onde?

Hyoga: Ta escrito lá encima, ó! – aponta para cima.

Shiryu: EU TÔ CEGO!!

Hyoga: É mesmo! Que mancada...

Shun: Mancada é salto quebrado!!

Todos: ¬¬

Shun abre um sorriso colgate.

Todos: (gota)

Seiya: Chegamos!

Os bronzeados, já cansados de tanta demora com simples lições entraram na casa sem pensar duas vezes... E também porque estavam com medo dos cavaleiros de ouro que se encontravam na casa anterior. Foram surpreendidos por uma voz um tanto irritada.

- Finalmente! Já passaram 25 horas e 40 minutos!

Hyoga: Mas tudo isso?

- Sim!

Ikki: Todo mundo sabe que é você, Afrodite!

Afrodite: Sim, e daí? – saindo das sombras. – era pra causar medo!

Ikki: ¬¬

Shun: T.T Ikki...

Ikki: Sim?

Shun: To com medo! T.T

Ikki: De quê?

Shun: Do Afrodite!

Ikki: Por quê?

Shun: Por que ele saiu das sombras! TT.TT

Ikki: Cala... A boca, bebezão!

Shun: O QUÊ?! – olhando ameaçadoramente.

Ikki: Er... nada... – se encolhe, com medo.

Hyoga: Er... O que você vai nos ensinar?

Shiryu: Envolve os olhos?

Seiya: Estou com fome!

Ikki: Estou com medo...

Todos: O quê?! – surpresos.

Ikki: Se o Shun estivesse te olhando com cara de demônio, vocês ficariam com medo, né?

Afrodite: Hem hem!! – chamando a atenção. Os cavaleiros de bronze viraram para encara-lo. – Eu vou lhes ensinar a...

Ikki: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!! – gritou assim que olhou para o cavaleiro de ouro.

Afrodite: O que foi? O Shun finalmente te matou?

Hyoga: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!! – assim como os outros bronzeados...

Afrodite: O que foiii?

Shun: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!!

Afrodite: O que foiiiiiiii?

Seiya: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!!

Afrodite: (censurado)!! ME FALA O QUE FOI!!

Shiryu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!! – só pra entrar na onda, pois não via nada.

Afrodite pega Shiryu pelo cabelo e taca na parede.

Ikki: É... é... é...

Hyoga: Que... que... que...

Shun: O... o... o...

Seiya: Seu... seu... seu...

Afrodite: SEU O QUÊ?

Seiya: Seu Joaquim... – leva um tabefe.

Afrodite: SEU O QUÊ?!

Todos, menos o Seiya e o Shiryu: SEU CABELO ESTÁ LOIRO!!

Afrodite: o quê?!?!?! – pega um espelhinho de bolso e mira seu reflexo.

No mundo dos mortos...

Radamanthys: Aff!! Finalmente consegui sair daquela espelunca... Digo, santuário e voltei pra essa espelunca... Digo, inferno...

De repente ouve-se um terrível grito:

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhh!!!!!

Radamanthys: O que foi isso? O que foi isso? – desesperado.

De volta à casa de Peixes...

Afrodite: CADÊ?!?!

Depois do berro inspirado, o cavaleiro de ouro, além de ter esmagado os cavaleiros de bronze na parede (com a força do grito), estava revirando a casa atrás de alguma coisa.

Seiya: Ai ai ai!! – recuperado (já que ele é sempre o primeiro...). – O que você está procurando, Afrodite?

Afrodite: MEU SPRAY DE TINTURA PRA CABELO!! TEM QUE ESTAR AQUI!!

Seiya: Spray?

Afrodite: Sim... Aquela coisa que as pessoas usam pra pintar o cabelo…

Seiya: Eu sei o que é um Spray...

Afrodite: O.O

Seiya: ¬¬ não sou tão burro.

Afrodite: AHUAHUAHAUHAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHU! – ataque de risos. – Aiai... – secando lágrimas.

Seiya: Você usa Spray?

Afrodite: Claro!! Como você acha que meu cabelo fica aquele azul-piscina lindo?

Seiya: Azul-piscina?

Afrodite: Sim... Azul-piscina...

Seiya: Legal!! A parede do Camus está pichada dessa mesma cor!

Afrodite: Hum... O que disse? – cara de assassino.

Seiya: Eu disse... Que a parede do Camus está pichada de azul-piscina!

Afrodite: Meesmo?? – sarcasticamente.

Seiya: Er... Sim...

Afrodite: Já volto! – e sai correndo em direção à casa de Aquário.

Seiya: Er... Boa sorte!! ... E demore bastante! – vai em direção aos outros cavaleiros de bronze. – Gente... O Afrodite saiu!

Ikki se levanta rapidinho. – Epa!!

Shun: E daí? – se levantando lentamente.

Seiya tira um rádio do bolso.

Rádio tocando música de balada. Ao som da música, os bronzeados começam a dançar, jogar bombinhas de festa, brigadeiros, cajuzinhos, beijinhos, confete, papel crepom, bolinhas de gude etc... Por toda a casa de Peixes.

Enquanto isso... Na casa de Aquário...

Milo: Abra essa porta, Camus! – irritado.

Camus trancado no quarto: Ou se não você faz o quê?

Milo: Eu vou soprar e soprar... Ou simplesmente meter um chute na porta e quebrá-la.

Camus:...

- Milo de Escorpião! – voz vinda de trás.

Milo: É meu nome, não gasta... – responde, virando para encarar o dono da voz.

- Ha... Ha... E mais um ha!

Milo: O que foi Afrodite?

Afrodite: E você ainda pergunta? ONDE ESTÁ O MEU SPRAY PRA CABELO? – extremamente irritado.

Milo: AAAAAAAAAAh!!! VOCÊ ESTÁ LOIRO!!

Afrodite: Diga alguma coisa que eu não saiba...

Milo: Olha... Eu... Hum... Bem... – recuando alguns passos.

Camus: Que se passa desse lado da porta? – diz, atrás da porta.

Afrodite: Não me diga que... VOCÊ ACABOU COM O MEU SPRAY!

Milo: Hum... Eu... Er... Bem... Eu... CAMUS!! PELAMORDEZEUS!! ABRE ESSA PORTAAAAAAAAAAA!! – batendo na porta, desesperado.

Afrodite: EU VOU TE MATAR!!!!

Camus: Por quê? Se eu abrir eu morro...

Milo: Mas se você não abrir EU morro...

Afrodite: ò.ó - avançando com cara de demônio. – VAI MORRER! VAI MORRER!

Milo: AAAAAH!!! – encurralado na porta.

Camus: O q... – abre a porta e Milo cai em cima dele.

Camus: Milo... Quem era mesmo o gay tarado? – sorrisinho sarcástico.

Milo: CALADO!

Afrodite: VAI MORRER! VAI MORRER!

Camus e Milo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!! – abraçados de medo.

Um tempo depois...

Na casa de Peixes, os cavaleiros de bronze que não são burros nem nada (huahuahauhauhueheuehue!!) saíram da casa antes de seu defensor voltar. Na casa de Aquário... Bem... Tanto o Milo quanto o Camus estavam... Detonados no chão. Afrodite estava na porta de sua casa quando...

Afrodite: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! O QUE ACONTECEU AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!

Sua casinha estava agora cheia de bombinhas de festa, brigadeiros, cajuzinhos, beijinhos, confete, papel crepom, bolinhas de gude etc... Uma eca!

**Continua...**

_N/A: Eu demorei! Mas não foi preguiça! Foi esquecimento, mesmo... Desculpem a falta de interesse e enjoy again!_

_Olá, pessoas! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, apesar dele estar um pouco pobre de insanidade. Passei por maus bocados quando estava escrevendo. Entretanto, aqui está ele, feito com carinho para todos vocês!_

_Maia Sorovar: Mas ia ser tão... Gay! O.o Espero que não tenha a decepcionado! Beijos._

_Felipe do Amaral Nani: Peço desculpas se não foi do seu agrado. Como disse, esses capítulos foram escritos perante grande dificuldade, mas dei o meu melhor. O fofucho é vermelho desde sempre, procure nos capítulos anteriores. Pense com a mente de uma yaoísta: O que Camus deve estar fazendo com o fofucho, no quarto dele e com Milo extremamente irritado do lado de fora? Sem indecências! Essa fic tem conteúdo livre! Não me mate pela demora! Precisa de uma escritora viva pra ter o fim da fic!!_

_Sabrina: Que bom que gostou! Continue lendo!_

_July-chan: Um casal tem momentos bons e ruins, mas logo se entendem! O fofucho é especial! Quem me dera ter um... Fico feliz que esteja curtindo a fic!_

_beautymoon: Esperamos que os cavaleiros de bronze tenham aprendido algo com essa luta, se não uma lavagem cerebral será realmente a última opção... Divirta-se:D_

_Mahyra Jackson: Agradeço os elogios! Espero que esteja acompanhando a fic!_

_No próximo capítulo:_

Seiya: Shion!

Saori: Hein?

Shun: Oi, Shion!

Saori: Eu não sou o Shion…

Hyoga: Como não? Você está na sala do Grande Mestre, vestindo uma roupa branca e está com uma máscara tenebrosa, logo... Você é o Shion!

_See ya! (espero não demorar tanto na próxima atualização...)_


	16. Aprendendo a usar as habilidades

**Mais coisas que todo o cavaleiro deve saber**

15ª parte: Aprendendo a por em prática as habilidades.

Depois de uma festa bem animada, os bronzeados, que já estavam chegando no fim das escadarias, agradeciam aos deuses por isso.

Seiya: Graças à Athena!

Shiryu: Graças a Zeus!

Shun: Graças a Hades!

Hyoga: Graças a Mamãe!

Ikki: E blá, blá, blá...

Shiryu: Hyoga... Eram deuses...

Ikki: E por que mamãe está em letra maiúscula?

Shun: Deve ser erro de digitação...

Hyoga: Minha mãe É uma deusa! – exclamou, orgulhoso.

Todos: HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUHUEHUEHUEHHUIHIHUIHIHUHOHUOHOUHOHOHOUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHÃOHÃOHÃOHÃO!!! - Hyoga irado, estraçalha seus companheiros ao som de uma música de filme de terror.

Um tempo depois...

Hyoga: MAIS ALGUÉM VAI FAZER PIADINHAS SOBRE A MINHA MÃE?!

Ikki: Ahn...

Hyoga: Calado!!

Ikki: Você não manda em mim!

Hyoga: CA-LA-DO!

Ikki: AAAAh!! Shun! – com medo.

Shun: ¬¬

Ikki: Help! – se encolhe.

Seiya: Para onde a gente está indo?

Shiryu: Para a sala do Grande Mestre.

Seiya: E... Esse é o caminho? – olha para os lados, estranhando.

Shun: Ikki...

Ikki: Fala baixo... O que foi? – se escondendo do Hyoga.

Shun: Acho que nós estamos perdidos!

Ikki: você ACHA? – diz sarcasticamente.

Shun: E depois fala pra eu falar baixo...

Hyoga: Eu acho que a gente está voltando...

Shiryu: Que Zeus queira que não!

No Olimpo...

Zeus: Mas eu quero que sim! MWUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUHUA!!

Hera: Já limpou seu quarto? – batendo um rolo de macarrão na mão.

Zeus: Mer...

De volta aos bronzeados... Que estavam mesmo voltando, encontraram o Afrodite que ficou tão "feliz" em vê-los, que tiveram que chamar um Cavaleiro, um Caçador, um Mercenário, um Sábio, um Sacerdote e um Ferreiro de Ragnarok Online pra salvá-los. Pra quê tudo isso, minha gente? Pura propaganda!

Após o longo incidente que demorou pelo menos duas horas por que os cavaleiros de bronze aproveitaram pra tirar um cochilo na casa do furioso Afrodite...

Seiya: COOOOOOOOOOOORREEEEEEEEE!!! – correndo o quanto suas pernas o permitiam, ou seja, nada...

Shiryu: Eu correria se você estivesse correndo! – atropela Seiya, que gruda no seu sapato, e se manda.

Hyoga: AAAAAAAAahh!! Ele vai nos matar! – corre.

Shun: Por que eles estão correndo?

Ikki: Esse, meu caro Watson, é um mistério que nem eu posso resolver – vestido com roupa de Sherlock Holmes e fumando um cachimbo.

Shun: Daonde você tirou isso, Ikki? Você fuma?

Ikki: Não! Eu Kamui!

Shun: Que lixo de trocadilho é esse?

Ikki: Não é um lixo! Olha só: Fuuma é aquele maníaco do mangá de X e Kamui é o coitado do mocinho tapado do mangá de X. Aí, quando a gente fala...

Shun: Você não foi feito pra ter senso de humor...

Ikki: Mas...

Afrodite: Se mandem!

Ikki dá berro de garota histérica.

Shun: O.O

Ikki: Er... Eu juro que não fui eu!

Os dois saem correndo. Depois de mais um tempo desgrudando o chiclete do sapato...

Shiryu: Chiclete uma ova! Seiya! Solta já o meu sapato!

Seiya: Não! Meu! Só meu! – abraçando o pé de Shiryu com cara de maníaco.

Shiryu: Não! Ele é meu! – puxa seu pé possessivamente, o que foi um erro...

Shun: Ikki?

Ikki: Eu!

Shun: Isso não devia ter doído?

Ikki:... Acho que não...

Shiryu: Mas que merd... Ponte que partiu... Dor, odor... Digo, Oh dor... – rolando no chão de dor... Mas como eles estavam em uma escadaria...

Hyoga: Olha o Shiryu indo!! – diz, apontando para o companheiro descendo.

Shun: Ele rolou as escadas...

Seiya: Como sou esperto!

Todos: Pfff – segurando o riso. – HUAHUAHUAHAUHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!!

Seiya: Pô! Eu estava falando isso porque eu soltei o pé do Shiryu antes dele cair!

Ikki: Nem por isso...

Hyoga: Olha o Shiryu vindo! – e ele estava mesmo! O Afrodite que ainda estava "feliz", fez o favor de chutar a poupança indestrutível do dragão, fazendo com que ele chegasse em um piscar de olhos no Salão do Grande Mestre.

Afrodite gritando da casa de Peixes: MEU PÉ!

Os cavaleiros de bronze, que continuam não sendo burros nem nada (huahuahuahua), seguiram até o local onde o Shiryu caiu.

- (censurado)!! Tirem isso de cima de mim!!

Depois que Seiya e os outros adentraram o último dos templos sagrados, onde o Grande Mestre, aquele que é como um deus, deveria estar, se depararam com o cavaleiro do Dragão, Shiryu, que havia sido golpeado impetuosamente, tentando recuperar suas energias. Mas, o que não esperavam, é que, no exato local onde seu companheiro havia aterrissado, estava caída a deusa que protegia a Terra de todos os males, a herdeira e neta do homem mais rico do Oriente, Mitsumasa Kido, a imagem mais bela para a visão de um cavaleiro, a reencarnação de Athena, a deusa da sabedoria e da guerra, Saori Kido.

Yoros (autora): EI! Você! Fora daí!

Narrador da série dos Cavaleiros: Como assim "fora daí"? Eu demorei muito para poder escrever esse parágrafo e não é você, uma menininha pequena e burra que vai me tirar daqui!

Yoros: Poxa... Pegou pesado... snif

Narrador da série dos Cavaleiros: e ainda não terminei! Eu...

Yoros: Perdoe-me por isso... – pega uma frigideira e bate com tudo na cabeça do Narrador da série dos Cavaleiros, que cai no chão com um galo cantante na cabeça.

Hem hem... Como eu dizia... Depois que os incompetentes entraram no último muquifo, encontraram o Shiryu jogado em cima de uma baranga com um troço roxo na cabeça, que mais parecia uma lula, e com um vestido branco, que parecia mais um dente de dentista... Digo, em cima da Saori.

Saori: Como eu disse... TIREM ISSO DE CIMA DE MIM!

Ninguém se mexeu.

Saori: Não vão me ajudar, é?

Ikki: Não precisa... O "isso" já saiu de cima de você...

Saori: ...ah...

Seiya: Shion!

Saori: Hein?

Shun: Oi, Shion!

Saori: Eu não sou o Shion…

Hyoga: Como não? Você está na sala do Grande Mestre, vestindo uma roupa branca e está com uma máscara tenebrosa, logo... Você é o Shion!

Saori: Mas... Eu não estou com máscara nenhuma...

Hyoga: Como não? Então o que é isso? – puxando a pele do rosto da Saori.

Saori: AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!! Me larga!! – chuta o Hyoga com tanta força que ele foi fazer uma visitinha pro Camus.

Hyoga gritando pelo trajeto aéreo: O SHION COLOU A MÁSCARA NO ROSTOOOooooo!!

Shun: Olha o Hyoga indo! – apontando pro Hyoga voando.

Saori: Bom... Como vocês chegaram até aqui, têm que fazer uma coisinha pra mim para que sejam aprovados na prova e passem de ano.

Seiya: Explica de novo? E... Devagar...

Shun: Ela disse que o Shiryu tem tanta cara de lagartixa que chega a feder!

Todos: Quê?

Shun: Hã?

Todos: O que você disse?

Shun:... Eu disse: "Hã?"

Ikki: Não... Antes disso...

Shun:... Eu disse: "Hã?"

Ikki: Shun...

Shun: Ikki...

Saori: Shun…

Shun: Saori…

Saori: Shiryu…

Shiryu: Saori…

Saori: Ikki…

Ikki: Shun…

Seiya: Seiya!

Saori: Pelo visto só sobramos nós com juízo...

Seiya: Dã!

Shiryu: Zeus! Só sobrei eu com juízo!

Saori: AAAAaahhhh!! – de saco cheio. - Achem o Hyoga! – sai andando até a cozinha. – Eu vou tomar sorvete...

Seiya: Posso ir junto?

Saori: Pode... Se me responder uma pergunta com sinceridade...

Seiya: Pode falar!

Saori: Eu sou a deusa mais linda, não é?

Seiya: Er... Você quer MESMO a verdade ou continuamos amigos?

Saori: ò.ó O QUÊ? E eu nunca fui sua amiga...

Seiya: Nada! – sai correndo com os outros em busca do Pato pateta, digo... Hyoga.

Não muito longe dali... Na casa de Aquário... Milo e Camus estavam se recuperando do atentado terrorista que ocorreu graças ao Afrodite, na sala.

Camus: Ai... – jogado no sofá.

Milo: Caramba... Ele estava mesmo irritado... – jogado no mesmo sofá, ao lado de Camus.

Camus: Não! Ele estava bem feliz! – sarcasmo.

Milo: Sério?

Camus: ¬¬

Alguma coisa aterrissa legal na cabeça do Camus.

Milo: AAAAaaahhh!! UM OVNI!!

Não, minha gente, não era um OVNI!! Era algo aterrorizante, amedrontador, horripilante, algo além de sua compreensão, algo que todos temem até os dias de hoje: o Hyoga!

Como eu cansei de tanta demora, o Camus, já enfezado com a situação, mandou o Hyoga via chute de encontro com os seus amigos. Mas foi de encontro mesmo, tanto que o Pato capotou em cima dos outros, fazendo-os rolar escada acima.

De volta à Sala do Grande Mestre...

Saori: Ah... Eu cansei...

Seiya: Mas você não fez nada...

Saori: Calado ou eu te reprovo!

Seiya: Por que diretor é tudo igual?

Saori: Seiya... POR QUE RAIOS VOCÊ ESTÁ AQUI?

Seiya: Eu quero sorvete!!

Saori: MEU! MEU SORVETE! – abraça o pote possessivamente.

Seiya: ME DÃ!

Saori: Quê?

Seiya: Quer dizer... ME DÁ! – os dois começam a se socar pelo sorvete.

Depois que Shun, Ikki, Hyoga e Shiryu chegaram rolando escada acima, caíram em cima do Seiya e da Saori, se lambuzaram de sorvete, quebraram os braços, deslocaram os joelhos, se ralaram e ficaram com os olhos roxos, foram para o hospital e o médico só lhes receitou uma aspirina...

Eles estavam de volta ao Salão do Grande Mestre. Um cara grande, gordo, com metade do rosto escuro graças ao capacete entra e entrega um papel para Saori.

Cara: Só purque todos us guardinhas secundárius du Santu Alhu... digo, Santuáriu são assin, sempri mi alopram...

Ikki: HUAHUAHUAHUA olha isso!! Já vai tarde, gordão!!

Shun: Ikki! Que coisa feia!

Ikki: Coisa feia é o que o Seiya está fazendo.

Seiya: Eu vou conseguir!! – tentando encostar a língua no nariz e fazendo uma careta horrível.

Saori: Seiya!! Que horror!!

Shiryu: Você é um horror...

Saori: REPITA ISSO!

Shiryu: Você é um horror – morre.

Saori: Mas eu não fiz nada...

Hyoga: Esse aí é um caso perdido... O que tem nesse papel?

Saori: Meleca... Acabei de assoar o nariz.

Hyoga: ECA!!

Shun: Que nojo!

Shiryu: Você é um nojo!

Shun: IKKI!!!

Ikki: Shun?

Shun: Não vamos começar de novo!

Shiryu: - morre.

Ikki: Mas eu não fiz nada...

Hyoga: Ele é mesmo um caso perdido...

Shun: O que temos que fazer, lula? Digo... Saori...

Saori: Não me chamar de lula e...

Ikki: Lula, lula, lula!!

Seiya: Está fazendo propaganda política?

Ikki: ¬¬

Seiya dá um sorrisinho.

Saori: Você tem que fazer uma coisa que está escrita nesse papel!

Hyoga: Mas você assoou o nariz nele!

Saori: Eca! Meleca! – taca no Seiya.

Seiya: AAAAAAh!! Ranho de Saori! Tira! Tira! AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! – se taca na privada.

Todos: (gota)

**Continua...**

_N/A: Olá, meus fãs! – som de grilos. – Ah..._

_E aqui estou eu, de novo, mais uma vez, com outro capítulo... O que eu tenho a dizer a vocês? – pensa. – Deixem reviews:D_

_Como podem ver, muitas propagandas foram feitas nesse capítulo! Culpa da minha veia publicitária decadente. Direitos autorais aos autores, por favor! Agradecimentos à Level Up Games, Clamp e políticos._

_RaposaVermelha: Cá entre nós, acho o azul-piscina do cabelo do Dite um estilo só! Estou continuando a fic e agradeço aos elogios! – ego nas alturas. – Beijos!_

_Maia Sorovar: Ikki com medo não se vê todo dia! E é claro que o Dite usa Spray! Como alguém nasceria com o cabelo azul-piscina? Se bem que não se discute com a televisão..._

_Felipe do Amaral Nani: Eu não sei por que demorei... Estava tudo digitado, mas, por via das dúvidas, culpe a inércia! E o que é empalamento? Se o Camus rasgou o fofucho, vai ser rasgado ao meio! Igual ao Dite? Jura? – imaginando. – Cavaleiros de Bronze são vasos ruins que não quebram! E Milo e Camus são meus personagens preferidos, por isso que sofrem – sorriso simpático. – Imagine, agora, o que faço com os personagens que odeio... – risada maligna. – Não me bata! Sou insana demais pra apanhar!_

_gualder: Agradeço ao elogio e espero que aprecie a estadia nesse barco! Eu não sei velejar, mas aprendo rapidinho:D Agora... O que faço com essa corda? – silêncio... – Seiya pra você também! – acena._

_No próximo capítulo..._

Mú: O Julian tá vindo para cá...

Saori: Quem? Quem é Julian?

Mú: O Possesso...

Saori: O.o? Possesso?

Mú: O Posseisson...

Saori: Poseidon?

_O destino deles está nas minhas mãos! – risada sádica._


	17. Lutar e virar um bom guerreiro

**Mais coisas que todo o cavaleiro deve saber**

16ª parte: Lutar e virar um bom guerreiro.

Ainda confinados no Salão do Grande Mestre sem Grande Mestre, os cavaleiros de bronze... Faziam alguma coisa...

Seiya entalado na privada – SOCORROOOOOO!! ME TIREM DAQUIIIII!!

Shun: Deixa comigo!! – tenta puxar o Seiya.

Ikki: Aposto uma pedra verde que o Shun não consegue tirar o Seiya dali, mas arranca o sapato dele.

Shiryu se levanta.

Hyoga: Aposto uma vermelha que o Shun arranca a calça do Seiya.

Ikki: O Quê?!

Hyoga: Opa!

Ikki pula em cima do Hyoga – IAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Os dois caem na porrada.

Shiryu: Ai...

Saori: Droga! O que estava escrito no papel mesmo? Pensei que o guarda tinha dado ele para eu assuar o nariz...

Shiryu: Sua burra!

Saori: O QUÊ?! – taca o báculo no Shiryu, que desvia.

O báculo jogado pela Saori saiu voando fazendo loopings, curvas, cambalhotas... Até o banheiro, onde bateu com força no Shun, que tava tentando tirar o Seiya da privada, e o tacou nela, batendo na descarga logo em seguida. Seiya e Shun somem esgoto abaixo.

Ikki e Hyoga pararam de brigar.

Ikki: Nãããoo!! SAORI, SUA (censurado)! SEU BÁCULO ASSASSINO DESINTEGROU MEU IRMÃO!

Hyoga: O.O

Shiryu: YES!!

Saori: O quê?!

Ikki: Vou te matar!! – pula na Saori e começa a espancar ela.

Saori: AAAAAAAAaah!!!

Hyoga e Shiryu: Acaba com ela, Ikki!!!

Em algum lugar... No esgoto...

Seiya sujo e fedorento: Eca!! Ta fedendo!!

Shun sujo e fedorento: Que nojo! Seiya! Eu disse pra você não soltar pum!

Seiya: Disse nada! EI! Não fui eu! – olha em volta. – Deve ter sido toda a população da Grécia...

Shun: ECA! Onde é a saída?

Seiya: Vamos procurar! – os dois saem andando pelo esgoto.

Cinco minutos depois.

Shun: Buááááááááaá!! Quero sair daquiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! IKKIIIIIIIIII!!

Seiya: Credo! Tá fedendo mesmo!

Shun: SEIYA! OU VOCÊ COLOCA SEU SAPATO OU VAI VIRAR MER(censurado)!!

Seiya: Não tem problema, estamos no esgoto mesmo...

Shun: AAAAHHH!!! QUERO SAIR DAQUIIIIIIIIIIII!!! IKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

Ikki brota no meio do esgoto: Chamou? ECA! ESTÁ FEDENDO!

Seiya: Não está!! É tudo imaginação de vocês!

Ikki: Seiya... Olhe em volta...

Seiya olha em volta.

Ikki vai bem perto do ouvido dele, respira fundo e: COF COF!! – respira de novo e... – ESTAMOS NO ESGOTO!! É ÓBVIO QUE VAI FEDER!!

Seiya: aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! Eu tô surdooooooooooooo!!

Depois dos cavaleiros conseguirem sair do esgoto e voltarem ao Salão do Grande Gordo... ops... Grande Mestre...

Saori: Que fedor! Até parece que entraram no sapato do Seiya!

Ikki: Foi quase isso... Só que um pouco melhor...

Shiryu: Eu sou o melhor!

Ikki: Alguém mais quer bater nele? Não? Dane-se! – pula em cima do Shiryu e começa a socá-lo.

Hyoga: AFINAL! O que iremos fazer, feia?

Shiryu fala pro Hyoga: Você é feia!

Hyoga: O QUÊ?! – pula na briga e começa a espancar o Shiryu também.

Saori: Ah não! Não! Vai feder na casa de Câncer! – taca água com sabão, detergente e álcool em todos.

Todos: MEUS OLHOS!

Mais tarde...

Cara: Aiai, dei um jeito naquele sotaque de dar medo... – o guarda do capítulo anterior está de volta!

Shiryu: Você dá medo!

Cara: ç.ç eu sou sensível... buááá

Saori: Chega de drama!! Me dá o papel!!

Cara: Que papel?

Seiya: Vamos nadar na piscina do Grande Mestre? – cavaleiros de bronze conversando mais ao longe do cenário.

Saori: O papel que você me entregou antes...

Hyoga: A Saori não vai brigar?

Cara: Mas se eu te dei o papel, não tem como te dar o papel...

Ikki: Claro que não!

Saori: Mas mesmo que você tenha me dado o papel vai me dar de novo!

Shun: Então vamos!

Cara: Eu não tenho como te dar o papel de novo! Eu já te dei!

Shiryu:YEAH! – vão para a banheira do Grande Mestre.

Saori: Mesmo assim! Dê um jeito, imprestável!

Cara: Não sou o único imprestável! Não viu os capachos de Bronze na piscina, não?

Saori: O quê? – vai até o banheiro e recebe na cara uma bexiga cheia de água.

Seiya: HUAHUAHUA! Troooooooooooooooooooooooooooouxa!! – sai correndo, escorrega, bate a cabeça e desmaia.

Saori: O QUE RAIOS VOCÊS ESTÂO FAZENDO AQUI?!?!

Ikki: Estávamos... Vendo se a banheira está em boas condições. – sorriso amarelo.

Saori: ¬¬ Hum...

Todos: (gota)

Saori: Ok...

Inesperadamente... O Mú aparece correndo pela porta do salão.

Mú: Aff... aff… Sa… Saori…? – morrendo de cansaço.

Saori volta do banheiro, encharcada: O que foi?

Mú: Aff... aff... É… O…

Saori: Fala, homem!

Mú: O Julian está vindo para cá...

Saori: Quem? Quem é Julian?

Mú: O Possesso...

Saori: O.o? Possesso?

Mú: O Posseisson...

Saori: Poseidon?

Mú: É! Isso aí!

Saori: O que tem isso?

Cara que ainda não foi embora: Ah! É mesmo! No papel estava escrito que o Poseidon ia invadir o Santuário!

Mú: E por que não disse antes?

Cara: Achei que não fosse importante!

Saori: Aff! PERAI! Você leu o papel!!

Cara: Hã? Er... Eu... – corre.

Saori vira pro Mú: Se o Poseidon invadiu o Santuário, o quê você ta fazendo aqui?

Mú: Eu vim te avisar...

Saori: Mas pra quê serve o cosmo então?! Você devia estar na sua casa protegendo ela!!

Mú: Opa! É mesmo... – se toca. – PERAI! Quem é você?! A Saori nunca saberia disso!! Ela é burra!

Saori: QUEM É BURRA?????

Shiryu brotando de novo: Você é burra!

Ikki: Mas o que aconteceu com você, cara?

Em algum canto da casa de Câncer...

DM: Sooofra, Shiryu!! Não sei bem o porquê de eu estar macumbando ele... Mas SOFRA!!! MHUAHUAHUAHUA!!!

De volta ao Salão...

Saori: Se o Posseisson está invadindo MEU muquifo, vão detê-lo!

Todos: O QUÊ?

Ikki: Deixa isso pros cavaleiros de ouro!!

Saori: Mas de maneira alguma! Vão vocês, antes que ele passe pela casa de Áries!

Vencidos, os cavaleiros de bronze vão em direção à primeira casa.

Lá...

Poseidon: Muito bem, seu bando de peixe fora d'água! Em direção ao Salão do Grande Mestre!

Voz: Parado aí vilão!

Poseidon faz cara de surpreso: Quem disse isso?

Voz: Eu! O Chapolin Colorado!

Ikki sai das sombras: Deixa de ser trouxa, Seiya!

Seiya: Ah... Perdeu a graça...

Poseidon: Estava tentando me enganar, é!??!

Seiya: Pensei...

Hyoga: Pensou nada, sua mula! Denunciou a gente, isso sim!

Seiya: Não fui eu! Foi o Ikki!

Shun: Ikki!! Que coisa feia!!

Shiryu: Você é feia!

Shun: Vai parar ou apanhar?

Ikki: Mas a gente tinha um plano bem besta! Tacar pedras nele não ia ajudar em nada!

Poseidon: Pedras?! Acham que pedras me detêm?!?

Shun: Er... Não?

Poseidon: Que bom! Se não ia rolar porrada!

Ikki: Ahh... Mas vai rolar de qualquer jeito...

Poseidon: É mesmo... – se vira pros marinas que estavam jogando cartas. – OW! Bando de peixe fora d'água! Vai pra a luta!

Isaak: Vai você, folgado!

Poseidon: O QUÊ!?!??

Isaak: Nada... – vai bater nos bronzeados.

Hyoga: HUAHAUHUA desista! Eu já te venci uma vez! – leva um soco. – AI!

Todos: Hyoga!!

Hyoga: Ai, eu to bem... – levanta e leva outro soco. – Ai! Meeeestreee...

Isaak: Mas que bebezinho u.u – bate de novo.

Hyoga: AAAAAAh!! Chega!! Pó de... – recebe um soco nos dentes.

Isaak: Bobão u.u''

Shun: Hyoga! Ora seu... – tenta bater no Isaak, mas este desvia, então um certo vegetal verde cai no chão... – Buááá Ikki!!

Ikki: OQUê?! Ave Fênix! – O outro (Isaak) joga um balde d'água no Ikki, impedindo o fogo de chegar nele.

Shiryu: Peixe!! – apanha.

Isaak: Que peixe o quê?! Ta doido?

Shiryu: Ai, foi mal... Dragão...!

Kasa: ACHEI!

Isaak: Achou o quê? ¬¬

Kasa: Uma moeda...

Isaak: E o que isso tem a ver com a batalha?

Kasa: Nada...

Isaak: Otário…

Shiryu: Você é otário!

Isaak: ò.ó o quê!?!?! – bate, chuta, quebra e taca pedra.

Shiryu: AAAHHH!! – cai no chão.

Seiya: Ihh... Sobrou pra mim...

Poseidon: AHUAHUHUA! Você não pode nos vencer!!! Renda-se, otário!!

Seiya: Glup...

**Continua**

_Ok... Ok... Vocês venceram... Eu posto o final..._

_Hoje eu estava vivendo o meu tédio feliz e contente e, de repente, ME MANDAM UMA REVIEW! O.O Eu fiquei tão... Emocionada... Então pensei: "Certo, vou postar!"... Fiquei com preguiça e deixei pra lá. Então, depois da minha irmã entrar pra ver os Hits da fic dela, resolvi ver os meus... Entrei na minha conta... E vi os 5561 HITS O.O Aí pensei: "Ta, né? Eu posto... Venceram..." e cá estou eu... Postando O.O_

_Parabéns a __**vickarasu**__, pela review, e a __**Imooto**__, minha irmã. Graças a vocês esta fic está de volta._

_RaposaVermelha, Maia Sorovar, Felipe do Amaral Nani, Any-Chan, Lune Kuruta e vickarasu, obrigada pelas reviews mandadas há séculos atrás!!_

_Eu pretendo terminar de postar essa fic... Então... Até a próxima!!_

_No próximo capítulo..._

_O que acontecerá a seguir? Será que o Poseidon irá invadir o Santuário? Por que ele quer invadir o Santuário? O Seiya vai deter ele? Que fim tomaram os outros cavaleiros de bronze? Vamos descobrir..._

Poseidon: Então, o que vai fazer... Chapolin Colorado?

_Espero não ter perdido muita audiência xD_


	18. E voar, persistir

**Coisas que todo o cavaleiro deve saber sobre batalhas**

17ª parte: E voar, persistir, superar qualquer barreira.

No último capítulo:

Seiya: Ihh... Sobrou pra mim...

Poseidon: AHUAHUHUA Você não pode nos vencer!!! Renda-se, otário!!

Seiya: Glup...

_O que acontecerá a seguir? Será que o Poseidon irá invadir o Santuário? Por que ele quer invadir o Santuário? O Seiya vai deter ele? Que fim tomaram os outros cavaleiros de bronze? Vamos descobrir..._

Poseidon: Então, o que vai fazer... Chapolin Colorado?

Seiya: EI! Esse não é meu nome!

Poseidon: Er... é mesmo o.o''

Seiya: METEÓRO DE PÉGASUS! – Poseidon se defende facilmente com o cosmo.

Poseidon: HAHAHHA! Se você acha que pode me vencer com isso, está muito enganado! Essas técnicas não funcionam contra mim!

Seiya: "Essa não! Essas técnicas não funcionam contra ele! E agora?!".

Voz na cabeça do Seiya: "Abra seus horizontes... Lembre-se que uma habilidade especial não é somente o golpe de maior potencial... e deixe de repetir o que os outros falam!".

Seiya: "Ca quê? Quem pensou isso? O que isso faz na minha cabeça? E o que tem contra repetir o que os outros falam?".

Voz na cabeça do Seiya: "Não se limite aos seus golpes especiais...".

Seiya: SOCOOOOOORRO! TEM UM ET NA MINHA CABEEEEEEEÇA!

Io: Caramba... O cara ta delirando...

Kasa: Aiai... Por que estamos aqui mesmo?

Sorento: Para executar o plano traçado pelo deus Poseidon.

Kasa: Repetindo: Por que estamos aqui mesmo?

Sorento: Eu já disse! Para executar o plano traçado pelo deus Poseidon!

Kasa: Repetindo: ...

Isaak: Ah! CALEM A BOCA!

Kasa: Eu só estava sendo irônico...

Io: Ió! É isso aí!

Dian: "Ió?"

Io: É! É bonitinho! E combina com o meu nome! – sorriso.

Dian:... Podia ter ficado sem essa...

Seiya: "Quem é você? É um daqueles aliens do filme que eu vi?".

Voz na cabeça do Seiya: "Não, sua anta! Sou sua consciência!".

Seiya: "Anhé?"

Voz na cabeça do Seiya: "Anhé...".

Poseidon: Molengas! Quero ver sangue!

Io: OPA! – bate no Sorento. – Sempre quis fazer isso! -

Sorento com o nariz quebrado: Aiii! óxò

Poseidon: ò.ó Não esse sangue!

Io: Opa! Hehe...

Dian: Nossa... Agora tem até preferência por sangue? VAMPIRO!

Poseidon: Cala a boca ou vai ser o SEU sangue!

Dian: MANHÊ!

Seiya: "E o que eu faço?".

Poseidon: Ninguém vai? Então eu vou!

Voz na cabeça do Seiya: "O que você faz? Hum... CORREEEE!"

Seiya: "Quê?" – leva uma tridentada na poupança e sai voando pra longe. – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!

Poseidon: HAHAHHA! AGORA NINGUÉM VAI ME DETER! HUAHUAHUAHUA! Mas acabei sem ver sangue...

Com os cavaleiros de bronze fora do caminho, Poseidon avançou para as doze casas.

Na casa de Áries...

Isaak: Ô de casa? Tem alguém aqui?

Estranhamente a casa estava vazia, assim como todas as outras onze. Onde estariam todos os cavaleiros de ouro?

Kanon: HAHHA! Até parece que a gente ia ficar naquela monotonia ensinando aqueles burros!

Shaka: Cala a boca que não foi você quem ensinou alguma coisa!

Kanon: Nem você, neném...

Shaka: O QUÊ?!

Mú: Silencio aí!

Camus: Pois é... Se a gente fizer muita bagunça vão nos descobrir.

Saga: Claro, claro... Entrar de penetra no Titanic II não foi fácil!

Todos: PERAI! TITANIC?! (1)

Enquanto isso, de volta ao Santuário...

Sem ninguém para deter Poseidon, os marinas avançaram até o Salão do Grande Mestre, encontrando Athena por lá. Só por pura vingança por ter perdido uma vez (ou várias) no pôquer, Poseidon tratou de jogar a Saori no Cabo Sunion e fazer uma grande festa de comemoração com os fundos da Mansão Kido, no Santuário. Convidou todo mundo: os espectros de Hades, Hades, os cavaleiros celestiais, Ártemis, Apolo, todos os deuses do Olimpo e seus capachos.

Após a grande festa, o deus dos mares fez questão de jogar os cavaleiros de bronze que restaram (Shun, Ikki, Shiryu e Hyoga) em uma prisão no subsolo do Salão do Grande Mestre. Subornou também os cavaleiros de prata pra trabalharem pra ele.

Tudo estava perfeito. Sua vingança finalmente fora executada. Mas será que tudo ficaria desse jeito por muito tempo? Ou será que em algum lugar ainda existia um bravo cavaleiro que defenderia novamente o mundo do mal que o ameaçava?

Yoros: Aff! Mas que drama!

Narrador da série dos cavaleiros: Huh... Foi você quem me contratou u.u

Yoros: Mas olha... Se o cavaleiro estivesse bravo íamos ter problemas, né?

Narrador da série dos cavaleiros: Malditos trocadilhos! Podíamos ter ficado sem essa!

Voz: Nem tudo está perdido! Eu sei como deter Poseidon! – aparece Seiya, em uma praia desconhecida correndo heroicamente em câmera lenta com a música "Pegasus Fantasy" instrumental tocando ao fundo. Do nada brota uma tartaruga que ultrapassa ele bem rápido.

oOoOo

18ª parte: Encarar sem temor o seu destino.

Enquanto isso, no Santuário de At... Digo, Poseidon. Após a festa de arromba.

Poseidon: Ahh! – se espreguiçando. – To tão cansado!

Dian: Pois é... A festa foi que foi uma beleza!

Sorento: Aham... Tirando a parte que vocês não me deixaram tocar... – cambaleante.

Io: Claro que não deixamos! Olha o seu estado, bebum!

Sorento: Bebum o (censurado)! Estou só feliiiz! – caindo, mas se apoia no Isaak.

Isaak: Cara... A ressaca vai ser braba! – segurando o Sorento.

Kasa: Hahahaha! Eu bebo siiim! – dançando com o Krishna.

Krishna: Eu tambéem! Hahahaha!

Poseidon: Nossa! Seus bebuns... Vão pros seus quartos. Isaak, leva esses bêbados pros quartos deles. Uaaa! – boceja. – Vou dormir.

Cada general vai para o seu quarto, incluindo Poseidon, enquanto Isaak leva os generais "felizes" para seus quartos, resmungando.

Era noite, as corujas piavam, o vento soprava, o povo roncava e, enquanto isso, um cavaleiro solitário adentrava o Santuário, discretamente.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaah! – POF! – (censurado)! MALDITA PEDRA! AI MEU PÉÉÉ!

O silêncio, depois desse berro, ainda pairava no local. Pelo visto a festa foi boa...

O "silencioso" cavaleiro seguia seu caminho por entre as árvores, pela passagem secreta das Doze Casas. No meio do caminho encontrou dois guardas do Santuário, mas não teve problemas: os dois estavam bêbados. Subiu pela parede até o telhado da casa onde se encontrava o Salão do Grande Mestre e, silenciosamente, abriu um buraco para poder entrar.

- METEÓRO DE PEGASUUUUUS! – parte do telhado se quebra, abrindo um buraco. Os pedaços de pedra caíram fazendo um barulho fenomenal! Mas depois disso o silêncio ainda pairava no local.

- Essa gente que não acorda... Assim meu plano não vai funcionar! – o cavaleiro pula para dentro da enorme casa, anda um pouco pelo corredor escuro e... – Ah! Ta escuro demais! – caiu na burrice de ligar a luz.

Tudo ficou mais claro de repente, mas não só o corredor! Todos os marinas, tirando os bêbados, estavam encarando Pégaso com cara de "você me acordou de madrugada, então vai morrer".

Poseidon: SUA ANTA MONOCROMÁTICA! VAI PAGAR POR TER ME ACORDADO DE MADRUGADA!!

Dian: Você ao menos sabe o que é "monocromático"?

Poseidon: NÃO! MAS E DAÍ? SOFRA! – o deus dos mares já ia atacar Seiya com seu tridente, quando sentiu que alguma coisa não estava certa.

Seiya: Hahaha! Não vai conseguir me vencer! Eu tenho uma técnica que o OVNI me ensinou!

Voz na cabeça do Seiya: "Consciência... T.T"

Seiya: Ou isso... – preparou-se para lutar, se colocando em uma posição de luta defensiva.

Poseidon: O.o Hã?

Dian: Do que ele ta falando?

Isaak: Uaaaah! – boceja. – Sei lá...

Poseidon: Dane-se! – ia atacar, mas pensou melhor e... – Batam nele!

Io: Ahhnn? – sonolento. – Mais cinco minutos...

Poseidon se aproxima do ouvido do Io: AGORAAAAAAAAA!

Io pula e grita que nem uma garotinha histérica: AAAAAAHHHH! Ai, seu grosso!

Isaak: Aiai... AURORA BOREAL! – o ataque foi em direção do cavaleiro de bronze. Algo surpreendentemente surpreendente ocorreu em seguida: Seiya, que estava para receber o golpe, assim que o mesmo atingiu onde deveria estar, sumiu.

Todos: O.O Quê?

Isaak se aproxima de onde o golpe atingiu: Cadê ele? Evaporou?

Io: Dã! Ele teria congelado, se tivesse sido atingido!

Isaak: Mas eu ataquei de surpresa! Não tinha como fugir!

Io: Anhé?

Isaak: Anhé!

Dian: E então, para onde ele foi?

Um minuto de silêncio e...

- GERONIMOOOOOOOO! – alguma coisa, ou alguém, pulou para dentro do templo, pela janela, quebrando o vidro.

Poseidon: HEIN? Virou festa agora? – irritado.

Seiya: Huhuhu! Pensaram que poderiam me vencer só com isso?

Isaak: Hã... – se finge de desentendido. – Sim?

Seiya: ¬¬ Mas não conseguiram!

Isaak: Sabia que tinha que ser algo mais fraco, agora a alma dele vai vim me perturbar! – quase chorando.

Seiya: Hein? Mas eu to vivo!

Io: Pobre Isaak... Deveria ter atacado mais fraco.

Seiya: OW! Olha eu aqui! Em carne e osso! To vivo! Consegui fugir do golpe! ò.ó

Todos: Ohhh! – impressionados.

Seiya: ¬¬ Não sou tão fraco assim.

Todos: HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Seiya: Grrr!! – se posiciona para lutar. – Aprendam com a técnica do salame que não importa se somos fracos, sempre venceremos!!

Dian: Hã? Técnica do salame? O.o

Isaak: Mas que diabos é isso?

Io: ECA! Odeio salame!

Seiya saca alguma coisa prateada do bolso e avança pra cima dos marinas. Todos se esquivam e Seiya dá com a cara no chão.

Seiya: óxò ai! – se levanta e volta a fazer pose. – Isso não vai me deter!

Isaak: Droga! Morre, infeliz! – pega uma espada que tinha em um objeto decorativo na parede (de onde saiu isso? Do grupo responsável pelo cenário! Dá um "tchauzinho" o/).

Isaak avançou, empunhando a espada, para cima de Seiya, que segurava firmemente o salame. O marina atacou o outro, com a intenção de parti-lo em dois, mas a única coisa que foi partida em dois foi sua espada, quando Seiya se defendeu.

Io: AH! Mas o que é essa coisa?

Seiya: Um salame de titânio! Peguei da Casa de Capricórnio!

Io: E por que tinha isso lá?

Seiya: Já isso, é com o Shura.

Dian pegou Pégaso por trás, de surpresa, e passou uma rasteira, arrancando da mão do outro, o salame de titânio.

Dian: Caramba! Que treco duro! – bate, sem querer, na cabeça de Io, que cai, em coma, no chão. – Ai! Droga! Iooo! Fala comigo!

Io em coma: Co... mi... go...

Dian: ¬¬ ele fala dormindo...

Seiya: MAHUAHAUAHUAHAU! Como sou mal!

Dian: Mas você não fez nada!

Seiya: Ah! Que seja...

Isaak: MORRA! – saca uma bazuca do bolso do pijama, a destrava (se isso é possível) e lança um míssil.

Poseidon: NÃO! – tarde demais. Seiya desapareceu de novo, fazendo com que o míssil acertasse grande parte do local, despedaçando tudo. – Isso vai sair do seu salário u.u

Isaak: Mas eu ganho uma merreca... T.T

Poseidon: Que seja!

Alguns minutos se passaram e tudo o que se ouviu foram os lamentos de Isaak 'meu salário... T.T', Io falando dormindo e pedaços de concreto caindo pelo buraco feito pela bazuca., mas nada de Seiya...

Poseidon: Cadê...?

**Continua...**

_(1)Quem não conhece a historia do Titanic? Mas enfim, como sou uma ótima detalhista e publicitária... – crise de riso no elenco inteiro. – Er... Bem... Eu tento! O titanic foi um navio bonitinho que bateu num iceberg e afundou. Fim. Mas quem quiser saber a historinha inteira, pode procurar no Google... Deviam me pagar pelas propagandas n.n_

_Olá, gente! Estou de volta com um novo capítulo que acabou de ser betado por mim mesma \o/ Eu ia dividir o capítulo em duas partes, mas como iria ficar muuuuito curto... Dividi em duas partes! xD Acho que deixou a desejar, mas espero que vocês gostem!_

_Maia Sorovar: EEE! Que bom que você continua lendo mesmo depois dos séculos sem postar xD Que imagem e que resenha? \o/ quero saber! Gostou da luta? Foi do jeitinho que você queria! Beijos!_

_AmandaAquary: Oba! Carne nova! Sorte sua que não como mais carne! – sorriso maníaco. – Er... Desculpe! Lapso de inteligência! (O.o?) A ficha do fofucho está uns capítulos pra trás... – tapa. – AI! Ta... Eu não lembro de onde eu tirei a idéia dele xD Tenho a vaga lembrança de que foi de algum desenho que eu fiz... Mas juro que não lembro... Faz cinco anos O.O! Vou ver se descubro de alguma forma e te conto... Por enquanto... Bem... Aproveite!_

_Paty-kun: Droga! Caiu mais uma da cadeira! Agora me prendem mesmo! xD – para entendimento vide o profile. – O final chegará em breve, eu acho! Continue reviewzando! (O.O")_

_Fafi Raposinha: Hey! Tem um pretendente aqui pra você e... – olha a cara de brava. – Ok! Parei xD Os marinas não são moleza! Ou pelo menos aqui não são! Os bronzeados vão ter que ralar pra vencer! Mas se você torce pro Possuidão então não tem problema! – "Poseidon"! – Que seja! Beijos!_

_No próximo capítulo!_

Estavam todos em silêncio, quando ouviram um barulho de passos se aproximando, gritos, cela sendo aberta, gritos, barulho de correntes, mais gritos, a cela ser fechada, outros gritos, a cela sendo aberta, tentativas de gritos abafados, a cela sendo fechada e passos se distanciando.

Quando tudo voltou a ser silencioso...

Shiryu: O.O Ok, quem foi estuprado?

_Não! Não tem dark lemon! É classificação livre! Então, até a próxima! Se ainda tiverem coragem n.n/_


	19. Por Athena!

**Coisas que todo cavaleiro deve saber sobre batalhas**

19ª parte: Por Athena!

_No último capítulo:_

Alguns minutos se passaram e tudo o que se ouviu foram os lamentos de Isaak 'meu salário... T.T', Io falando dormindo e pedaços de concreto caindo pelo buraco feito pela bazuca., mas nada de Seiya...

Poseidon: Cadê...?

oOoOo

Os outros cavaleiros de bronze, Shun, Ikki, Hyoga e Shiryu, se encontravam amarrados e presos dentro de uma cela sem iluminação alguma no subsolo do Salão do Grande Mestre, reclamando do mau cheiro e pelo fato de estarem presos. Após um bocado de tempo, sem o guarda que os vigiava se mexer, pararam de reclamar e tentavam dormir, afinal, depois de tanto tempo acordado, um descanso não faz mal a ninguém.

Estavam todos em silêncio, quando ouviram um barulho de passos se aproximando, gritos, cela sendo aberta, gritos, barulho de correntes, mais gritos, a cela ser fechada, outros gritos, a cela sendo aberta, tentativas de gritos abafados, a cela sendo fechada e passos se distanciando.

Quando tudo voltou a ser silencioso...

Shiryu: O.O Ok, quem foi estuprado?

Shun assustado: Não fui eu! IKKI! To com medo!

Ikki: Dessa vez, Shun, eu também! – tentando enxergar no escuro.

Hyoga: Também não fui eu!

- MMmmM!

Shun: O que foi isso? – assustando-se cada vez mais. – ALIENS! – começa a se debater.

Ikki: SHUN! CALMA! Não são aliens! Deve ser só o Seiya aprendendo a falar...

- MMmmMMMMM! ò.ó – murmúrio indignado.

Ikki: Não disse?

Shiryu: Seiya! Você por aqui!

De repente a luz é acesa. Todos ficam quietos.

Guarda da prisão: Uaaaaaahh! – sai andando até o banheiro. Silêncio.

Hyoga: AH! O QUE FIZERAM COM VOCÊ? O.O – encarando Seiya. O nosso querido cavaleiro de cavalinho estava acorrentado, algemado e amordaçado, totalmente imobilizado.

Seiya: MmmMMmm! U.U

Shun: Não entendi nada. – vai pulando, pois seus pés também estavam amarrados, até o Seiya, solta uma das mãos, tira a mordaça e prende a mão de novo. – Pode falar.

Todos: ¬¬ Shun...

Shun: Sim?

Ikki: Se você soltou a mão, pra quê foi prender de novo? ¬¬

Shun: IH! – dá um tapa na cara. – É mesmo! – volta a prender a mão.

Seiya: Bom... Eu quase consegui vencer deles!

Shiryu: E por que não venceu?

Seiya: É que, quando eu tinha hipnotizado eles, estralei os dedos e fiz um 'V' de vitória, aí eles saíram do transe e pularam em cima de mim. Não consegui fugir...

Shiryu: Mas é uma anta! Ò.Ó

Hyoga: Não! É um Seiya! Ò.Ó

Ikki: E agora? Como vamos sair daqui?

Ouve-se o barulho de descarga, zíper da calça fechando, torneira sendo aberta, água, torneira sendo fechada, passos, porta abrindo, mais passos e de repente o Guarda aparece com uma cara-de-pouquíssimos-amigos-e-só-por-isso-é-guarda-de-prisão.

Guarda: Que conversa é essa? Ninguém vai sair daqui!

Hyoga: Mas você escutou a conversa dos outros? Que ganso!

Guarda: Dane-se... Ah! E tenho uma coisa pra dizer a você! – aponta para o Seiya.

Seiya: O quê?

Guarda: Trooooooooooooooooooooxa! HUAUHAUAHUAHAUA! – sai andando.

Seiya: Hoje não é meu dia! ò.ó

Enquanto isso, em algum lugar de algum porto...

Milo: Buááá! Eu quase morriii! Camuus! Buááá! – sacudindo a manga da blusa do cavaleiro de Aquário e fazendo manha.

Camus: Ah, Milo! É claro que você não ia morrer! Pára de agir feito uma criança!

Shaka: Ufa! Essa foi por pouco! Quase que os Cavaleiros de Ouro viraram comida de peixe.

Mu: Também! Quem teve a 'brilhante' idéia de entrar de clandestinos no TITANIC 2? – olha feio para o Camus.

Afrodite: Meu cabelinho! Além de estar loiro, está todo cheio de água salgada! Vai estragar com o meu cabelinhooo!

DM: ECA! Me molhei! Droga! E eu odeio tomar banho!

Deba: Ah, gente... Curtir uma prainha de vez em quando é bom!

Shura: Deba... Não era uma praia! Era um navio afundando! Ò.Ó

Deba: Ah... Bom... Que pena, mas deu pra se divertir.

Shura: O.O To te estranhando, cara.

Kanon: Camus, da próxima vez que tiver uma idéia brilhante, NÃO COMPARTILHE COMIGO! EU ODEIO O MAR! NUNCA MAIS QUERO FICAR EMBAIXO D'ÁGUAAAAAAAA! – tendo um ataque.

Saga: Calma, Kanon!! – dá uns tapas nele e apanha também. – EI! Eu estava tentando ajudar!

Camus: A culpa não foi minha se o barco afundou!

Aioria: Ah, não? Quem foi que disse 'querem ver um iceberg?' e criou um no meio do mar da Grécia, bem onde o navio ia passar? – Aquário começa a assoviar.

Aioros: Ah... Calma, Aioria. O máximo que ia acontecer era a gente morrer, mas a gente sabe nadar, por isso deu tudo certo.

Mu: Não digo o mesmo das pobres pessoas que ficaram no navio... T.T

Milo: E nem digo por mim! Eu não sei nadar! Buááá! O Camus tentou me matar!

DM: Ah! Pára com o drama! Seja homem!

Milo: Seu chato ¬¬

Shaka: Muito bem, gente. Como nossa fuga não deu certo, vamos voltar ao Santuário. Acho que precisam da gente.

Aioros: Pra quê? Limpar a parede do Camus?

Camus: Por que todos os assuntos estão chegando em mim?

Aioros: Por que o Milo aprontou com você e ainda ta causando.

Camus: Bem lembrado! Milo! – vai até o cavaleiro de Escorpião. – Você vai pintar a parede do meu templo!

Milo: Hein? Por quê?

Afrodite: Não pinta! Está tão linda! – começa a rir.

Shaka: O que foi? O que eu perdi? - Afrodite infartando de tanto rir.

Camus: NADA!

Shura: O Milo pichou na parede de Aquário: 'Camus é um gay tarado'. – rindo de se acabar. – Vai ser ótimo acordar pela manhã e olhar pela janela pra ver isso! Hauahuahauahuahuahuahahauahauhauuahua!

Shaka: pffff! HAHAHAHAHAH – rindo de se acabar também.

Camus: Pára com isso! Eu não sou um gay tarado!

Afrodite pára de rir: Ah não? Droga... – desanima.

Camus: ''¬¬ Milo... Você me paga!

Milo: Não vou fazer nada até ganhar bolo de chocolate u.u – cruza os braços. – E por falar nisso... Alguém viu o fofucho? O.O – começa a procurar nos bolsos, no casaco, no bolso do casaco dos amigos...

Saga: Ei! Ladrão! – batendo na cabeça do Milo.

Milo: Aiai! Eu só quero o fofucho! – com lágrimas nos olhos e a mãos na cabeça, onde estava doendo.

Saga: E por que eu ia querer aquela bola de panos? ¬¬

Milo: FOFUCHOooooooooooo?

Camus: E lá vai ele... – roda os olhos e dá de ombros.

Milo com cara de assassino: Se o fofucho afundou com o barco, Camus, você afunda junto! E vai buscar ele! Isso não é um pedido!

Afrodite: Uuuuhh! Camus está perdendo a posição! – debochando.

Camus: Que posição, o quê? – olha torto pro Dite. – E além do mais... Isso eu não perderia xP

Afrodite: O.O UHAAAAA!

De volta ao Santuário de Poseidon, na Grécia...

Poseidon: Ah! Adorei essa frase de cima! E também adorei meu pijama de peixinhos, novo! – posando como modelo fotográfico.

Isaak trabalhando no andar de cima, construindo a parede que destruiu: Eu conserto, mas não toque no meu salário!

Io se recuperando do atentado do salame: Ai... Dooooor...

Kasa, Krishna e Sorento de ressaca, morrendo de dor de cabeça e mal estar, sendo tratados por Dian, que apesar de não saber nada sobre medicina, conhecia um ótimo remédio pra ressaca. Ou dizia que conhecia, mas isso é com ele.

Dian: hihiHAUAHAUHAUAHUAHUAHUA! – risada maligna.

Entretanto, como nem tudo são flores...

Afrodite: O.O

Os Cavaleiros de Ouro chegaram ao Salão do Grande Mestre e, ao encontrar Poseidon sentado na cadeira onde Athena deveria estar, estranharam.

Shura: Mas você não é Athena! – analisando a figura na cadeira.

DM: Tanto faz se for ou não, desde que não tenha sido ele que tenha tirado a cabeça das minhas vítimas da parede da minha casa! – estrala os dedos. É claro que o DM não sabe que foi ele mesmo que o fez, devido ao efeito da macumba do capítulo 4.

Poseidon: Ué... Quem são vocês? – informado, não?

Shaka: Somos os Cavaleiros de Ouro, ué! Nunca leu o mangá, não? – tira um exemplar de Saint Seiya do bolso.

Poseidon: O.o – pega o exemplar, abre, lê um pouco. – HAHAHAHAH! O Seiya é muito trouxa! – lê mais um pouco. – Ah! – fecha o exemplar e joga no Shaka.

Shaka: Ai! Grosso! Ò.ó

Poseidon: Os Cavaleiros de Ouro! Eu deveria saber!

Shura: Mas não sabia!

Poseidon: ¬¬

Shura: Cadê Athena?

Poseidon: Dei um fim nela! – feliz da vida.

Saga: O quê? Ò.Ó – avança pra cima de Poseidon. – Ela que pagava minhas cervejas!

Poseidon: Há Há! Você não vai conseguir me bater! Eu sou um deus e... Kanon? É você, seu traíra? Ò.ó

Kanon: Ih! – se esconde atrás do Deba.

Saga: Não sei o que o Kanon tem a ver, mas eu quero Athena de volta! Ela pagava minhas cervejas!

Poseidon: Mas que cavaleiros imprestáveis... Só estão protegendo-a por dinheiro ¬¬

Isaak vai entrando na sala, cheio de massa de reboco, cimento e tinta: Pronto, ô Poseidon! Terminei de arrumar a parede! Agora, não mexa no meu salário!

Saga: E você ia dizendo...? – sarcástico.

Poseidon: Ah... Er... Isaak! Chame os outros Generais! Vocês precisam conhecer os Cavaleiros de Ouro! – enrolando.

Isaak fica em silêncio, encarando os cavaleiros a sua frente, e depois: JURA? – corre até um deles. – Você é o Saga? – olhos brilhando.

Saga: Er... É claro que sou ô.o

Isaak: YEAH! Sou seu fã! Me dá um autógrafo? – estende um papel e uma caneta.

Todos: (gota)

Poseidon: Ei! Isaak! Apresse-se, sim?

Isaak: Mas os únicos Generais que não estão de cama somos eu, o Dian e o Kanon, que não ta nem aí pra a gente... Deixa eu pegar um autógrafo, vai?

Poseidon: ¬¬ Não! Agora faça os Generais levantarem e virem aqui cumprimentar eles!

Isaak: Snif... – e saiu, voltando pouco depois com Dian, que sorria maniacamente, Sorento, Kasa e Krishna, que estavam com uma cara péssima, e Io, que ainda estava meio tonto. Ao chegarem, viram Saga esganando Poseidon.

Saga: QUERO MINHAS CERVEJAS DE VOLTA! Vai trazer Athena, ou está difícil?

Poseidon: Ah... Blah... Falta… de… Aaaaar!

Depois que os Marinas separaram Saga do pescoço de Poseidon...

Isaak com os olhos brilhando: Sou ainda mais seu fã, depois dessa!

Poseidon: ¬¬ Isaak... Você está despedido!

Isaak: QUÊ? Não! Eu não tenho nem pra onde ir! Você não pode me despedir! – desesperado.

Poseidon: Não mesmo! Você é o Marina mais competente que tem, agora haja como tal ou abaixo o seu salário!

Shura: Devolvam Athena!

Aioros sussurrando: O Shura é doente? Sem Athena aqui vai ser festa todo o dia!

Aioria sussurrando: Eu sabia que aquele especial de 12567823456456789 horas de Digimon ia fazer mal!

Poseidon: Não estou com Athena aqui.

Deba: E onde ela está?

No Cabo Sunion...

Athena: AAAA! VOU ME AFOGAAAAAR! SOCORROOOO!

Tatsumi, que estava lá, não por que o prenderam, mas por lealdade ao salário (que bando de corruptos!): A maré está baixa, senhorita... É só se levantar...

Athena olha em volta: Ah... É...

De volta ao Santuário...

Shaka: Certo, certo... Vamos fazer o seguinte: Vocês – aponta para os Marinas e Poseidon – saem daqui com o rabo entre as pernas, trazem Athena de volta e nos deixam em paz, ou apanham e saem daqui só seus restos mortais ínfimos nesse universo infin... – leva um tapa.

Mú: Já deu!

Shaka: Ah! Claro! Desculpe...

Poseidon: Ha, ha! E mais um ha! É o que veremos! – se levanta da cadeira. – Preparem-se!

**Continua...**

_Olá! Como estão? É quase final das férias T.T As aulas vão começar logo... Mas eu não ligo u.u'' (ou finjo que não...). Bom... Posso dizer que as aulas não vão influenciar em nada o progresso da fic! (A única coisa que faz isso é a preguiça mesmo... n.n')._

_Paty-kun: Que Seiya salvar o mundo o quê! Ele é otário demais pra isso! xD E... É O.O Ele está inteligente! Ah... Mas eu defendo a tese de que ele não é burro, só é trouxa demais n.n (existe alguma diferença? \o\)_

_Fafi Raposinha: Depois da sua ameaça o cara fugiu... Acho que nem precisa mais se preocupar xD Se você gosta do Poseidon acho que vai gostar do próximo capítulo! Hm... Assim espero 8D Eu disse que ninguém seria estuprado! É classificação livre xD_

_Chibi Psique: Uau o.O Leu tudo direto, foi? Santa paciência xD E resistência metal \o/ Os marinas foram a melhor escolha! O Poseidon é forte, mas é idiota então achei que encaixaria com a fic n.n Preferia os asgardianos? Eu não gosto muito deles xP O Camus só está fazendo besteira aqui, mas não congela ele, vai xD Tadinho!_

_No próximo capítulo:_

Os cavaleiros de bronze, presos na cela, procuravam um modo de sair de lá. Foi aí que veio uma idéia.

Shun se aproxima das barras de ferro que davam para o corredor da prisão: Ei! Senhor Guarda? Poderia abrir a cela e me soltar só pra eu ir ao banheiro? Por favoor? – disse, piscando e jogando um charme.

Guarda: Ora... – se aproxima. – Isso não funciona comigo! Eu sei que você é homem! ¬¬

Shun: Ah! Droga! – frustrado. – Antes funcionava!

_Os cavaleiros de bronze só fazem besteira especialmente a vocês \o/ Continuem lendo!_


	20. A batalha final

**Coisas que todo cavaleiro deve saber sobre batalhas**

20ª parte: A batalha final

_No capítulo anterior:_

Shaka: Certo, certo... Vamos fazer o seguinte: Vocês – aponta para os Marinas e Poseidon – saem daqui com o rabo entre as pernas, trazem Athena de volta e nos deixam em paz, ou apanham e saem daqui só seus restos mortais ínfimos nesse universo infin... – leva um tapa.

Mú: Já deu!

Shaka: Ah! Claro! Desculpe...

Poseidon: Ha, ha! E mais um ha! É o que veremos! – se levanta da cadeira. – Preparem-se!

oOoOo

Mú: Shaka! O que deu em você? Não é seu costume provocar o oponente!

Shaka: Hm... Acho que aprendi com você.

Kanon: UUUuh!! Aprendeu com ele, foi? – disse em tom sarcástico e malicioso. Shaka respondeu grosseiramente e Mú ficou com uma gota enorme na cabeça.

Poseidon: O que estão esperando? Ataquem! – ordenou aos Marinas.

Io: Sabe o que é? É que estou meio tonto por causa da paulada que me deram com aquele treco. – massageando a cabeça.

Kasa: To muito bêbado pra lutar...

Isaak: Tenho amor aos meus ídolos e à minha vida!

Poseidon: Vão ficar sem salário por um ano!

Isaak: Como eu disse: ATACAR! – e avança pra cima dos Cavaleiros de Ouro. Camus se posicionou em sua frente.

Camus: Olá, Isaak! Há quanto tempo, não?

Isaak: O.o hm... Eu te conheço de algum lugar. – coça a cabeça e depois o encara surpreso. – AH! Você era o meu mestre!

Camus: Uau! Que memória boa. Continua me surpreendendo. – disse, sarcástico.

Isaak: Ah ¬¬ que seja! Não importa se é meu mestre ou não! Vou vencê-lo! Pelo salário! – avança pra cima de Camus e começam a batalhar.

Enquanto isso, Kasa também foi rumo à perdição. Seu oponente foi DM.

DM: HAHAHA! Um simples Marina não poderá me vencer! – disse orgulhoso, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Kasa: É o que veremos! – e transformou-se, conforme é possível devido à sua habilidade.

DM: Hã? – arregala os olhos. – Mama? Nãããããããããão!! – grita, ajoelhado no chão e voltado com a cabeça ao teto.

O mesmo fazia Sorento, que começou a tocar sua flauta, a qual quase engoliu quando Deba lhe deu um soco.

Deba: Odeio música clássica! Sou mais um pagode! – tira um rádio do bolso, que começa a tocar pagode.

Sorento: ... – tapa os ouvidos com as mãos, horrorizado com a música, enquanto fecha seus olhos com força, abaixando a cabeça. – UAAAAAAAA!!

Io: Que horror!

Shura: Ia! Se quiser lutar, vai apanhar! – diz dando pequenos saltinhos no mesmo lugar, se aquecendo.

Io: Você errou! Meu nome é Io, não Ia. ¬¬

Shura: O.O AH! Que trocadilho péssimo!

Io: Eu falava sério ¬¬

Shura: Ops... – gota. – Mas não importa! Você vai se ferrar! – pára no lugar e prepara seu golpe.

Io: Huhuhuh! Veremos! – prepara seu golpe também.

Krishna também foi à batalha, encarando Shaka. Assim como Dian, que resolveu atacar antes de escolher um oponente, com os Ventos de Furacão. O golpe arruinou totalmente o cabelo de Afrodite, sendo assim, Peixes foi se vingar com toda sua energia.

Um pouco mais no fundo do salão estava Poseidon, que assistia às lutas, quando Saga apareceu na sua frente.

Poseidon: Você está tapando a visão...

Saga: Você está me impedindo de comprar cervejas... E vai se arrepender por isso! – Saga, que estava extremamente irritado, elevou seu cosmo. Mas elevou tanto, que despertou Ares, então seus cabelos se tornaram cinza e seus olhos, vermelhos.

Ares: SEM CERVEJA? – olha com ódio para Poseidon. – MORRAAAAAAA! – e partiu para cima dele. Uma batalha violenta, com direito a efeitos especiais se iniciou.

Enquanto isso, no mesmo local...

Milo: Fofuchooo? Cadê você? – dizia, olhando de um lado para o outro, olhando embaixo dos móveis, dentro dos vasos, atrás das cortinas e em toda à parte. – Fofuchoooooo!

Mú: Milo, você não o esqueceu na casa de Escorpião?

Milo: O.O Será? – sai correndo em direção à oitava casa.

Os cavaleiros que não estavam lutando, assistiam às lutas de camarote, com direito a pipoca e refrigerante, além de proteção contra os ataques (Cristal Wall!!).

Enquanto isso, no subterrâneo...

Os cavaleiros de bronze, presos na cela, procuravam um modo de sair de lá. Foi aí que veio uma idéia.

Shun se aproxima das barras de ferro que davam para o corredor da prisão: Ei! Senhor Guarda? Poderia abrir a cela e me soltar só pra eu ir ao banheiro? Por favoor? – disse, piscando e jogando um charme.

Guarda: Ora... – se aproxima. – Isso não funciona comigo! Eu sei que você é homem! ¬¬

Shun: Ah! Droga! – frustrado. – Antes funcionava!

Ikki: Hã? Shun! Que indecência é essa? Pensei que você fosse inocente!

Shun: Ah! E como eu teria conseguido a armadura de Andrômeda, então? – mais uma idéia brilhou. – Perai! Eu tenho familiaridade com correntes!

Shiryu: OH! Seu pervertido! – disse, espantado.

Shun: Não nesse sentido! – respondeu sem-graça.

Hyoga: Aham... Sei... Se você conquistou a armadura desse modo, não duvido que goste de 'brincar' com correntes! – disse, debochando.

Ikki: Não fale assim do meu irmão, seu Pato pateta!

Seiya: Ei! Eu conheço esse poema! – e começa a recitá-lo.

Shun: Unf... – se contorcendo até conseguir soltar uma mão, mas acabou caindo no chão.

Shiryu: Gente! Existe um modo bem mais fácil de se soltar!

Hyoga: É? – perguntou desconfiado. – Qual?

E na luta livre... Digo, no Salão do Grande Mestre...

Isaak muito machucado, caído no chão, com sangue escorrendo de sua boca: Uh! – tentando se levantar. – Não vou perder!

Camus: É melhor que não... Eu nem vesti minha armadura, ainda. – retrucou arrogante.

Isaak: Ora!! AURORA BOREAL! – Aquário se defendeu com muita facilidade do golpe que, a essa altura, não estava com seu maior potencial.

Camus: Vamos, Isaak... Você é mais forte que isso!

Isaak: Não me pressione! – respondeu irritado.

Camus: Eu pensei que você era mais forte... Estou decepcionado. – disse balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Se você é o mais competente dos Marinas, então Poseidon precisa de subordinados melhores.

Isaak: Você está tentando me irritar, é?

Camus: Claro que não! – respondeu, sarcástico. – Por quê? Parece?

Isaak, com fumacinhas saindo da cabeça, lançou seu golpe de novo, avançando em seguida, e atacando seu mestre. Camus, que não nasceu ontem, defendeu-se facilmente, segurando a mão, que deveria ter lhe dado um soco, de seu pupilo.

Enquanto isso, DM estava tendo um piti! Mas _**aquele**_ piti.

DM: EU JURO, MAMA! NÃO FUI EU! FOI O KEVIN!

Kasa transformado em Mama: Mas quem é Kevin?

DM: Ahm... NÃO SEI! MAS FOI ELE! EU JURO! POR FAVOR! NÃO ME FAÇA COMER ESPAGUETE!!!!! – gritava, quase chorando (O.O).

Kasa: Certo... Não te farei comer espaguete, desde que bata sua cabeça com tudo na parede.

DM: Certo! Claro! Com certeza! Tudo para não comer seu horrível espaguete! – e bateu MUITO forte com a cabeça na parede, de modo que a única forma de sobreviver fosse morrendo e ressuscitando.

Perto dali, o que era para ser uma luta, já era uma comemoração. Deba havia se lançado sobre o pobre Sorento, que horrorizado com a música, não levantou um dedo para se defender, e acabou como uma massa estranha e esmagada no canto do salão. E lá estava Aldebaran, fazendo sua dança da vitória ao som do pagode.

Shura e Io também estavam lutando bravamente.

Shura: Excalibur! – o golpe investiu contra Io, que se esquivou e rebateu.

Io: Ferrão da Abelha Rainha!!

Shura: UA!! ABELHAAAAAAAAA!! – corre, desesperado, esquivando-se, por acidente, do golpe. – Ah! – tira um objeto prateado e comprido do bolso.

Io: AH! MAS O QUE É ISSO?! – gritou, apontando para o objeto. – Um vibrador?

Shura: Hein?! Que vibrador, o quê? – estendeu o objeto a sua frente. – Isso, meu caro, é um salame de titânio! O mais perig... – mas foi interrompido.

Io: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! FIQUE LONGEEEE!! – saiu correndo e gritando. – NÃO SE APROXIMEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Shura: Ué... – disse, com um sorriso cínico nos lábios. – O que foi? Está com medinho?

Io: SIM!!

Shura: Hm.. – sorri de lado. – AVANTE!! – e ataca Io com o salame. O Marina, após um longo e ensurdecedor grito, caiu inconsciente.

Krishna e Shaka lutavam em um plano espiritual um tanto mais elevado, de forma que seus golpes acertavam, não o corpo, mas a mente do indivíduo, e de modo que meu intelecto inferior não conseguiria descrever. Então deixa quieto!

No caso de Dian... Bem... O que restou dele... Foi jogado nos fundos do Salão do Grande Mestre para servir de adubo para as pobres plantinhas mal cuidadas, enquanto Afrodite lamentava o estrago em seu cabelo e jurava a si mesmo que iria matar o próximo que tocasse em algum de seus produtos de beleza.

E enquanto isso, na batalha inacabada...

Camus: Isaak... Estou decepcionado. – disse de olhos fechados. – Mas olhe pelo lado bom: você não pode ser o pior em tudo!

Isaak: Seu... Seu... – com lágrimas nos olhos. – Você não tem sentimentos?

Camus: Não ¬¬

Isaak abrindo um berreiro: Você não pode ver quando seu aprendiz dá o melhor, não? Buáááá!

Camus: Isaak! Deixe de ser criança! Você não deu o seu melhor! Nem precisei colocar a armadura de Ouro!

Isaak:... – e de repente tem uma idéia. – É mesmo? – sorriso maldoso.

Camus: É cl... – mas foi interrompido, pois uma dor acima do compreensível o atingiu de forma destrutiva e o fez cair de joelhos no chão, gritando. – AI! (censurado)! ISAAK! QUE...! (censurado)! GOLPE BAIXO! – Isaak havia lhe dado uma joelhada em um local estratégico.

Isaak: Sinto muito, mas era a única forma de vencer. – ia dar algum golpe, para deixa-lo inconsciente, quando alguém entrou gritando pela porta.

Milo: Camus!! Camus!! O Mú estava certo! O fofucho estava na minha casa! Olha! – vai correndo feliz da vida até o amigo, que estava inutilizado, de joelhos no chão.

Camus: Ah... Que... – engole seco. – Que bom, Milo. Mais... AI! Cuidado da próxima... – falando com dificuldade, graças à dor.

Milo: Camus? – olha para o amigo no chão. – Você está bem?

Camus: Ah! Claro! – falando meio fino. – Ótimo, Milo! Dá pra perceber? – diz, sarcasticamente.

Milo: Não... Mas deixa pra lá... Você vai terminar essa luta ou eu posso bater um pouco? – responde, nem ligando para o estado do amigo.

Camus: Vai em frente... Vou dar um tempo aqui.

Milo: Ok! – vira-se para Isaak. – O que foi que fez com ele?

Isaak: Nada de mais! É que sou superior, portanto, nada é impossível para mim.

Milo: Mas que arrogante! – vira um chute _daqueles_ no Isaak, de forma que este vai parar na parede do outro lado. Depois lança uma série de Agulhas Escarlate e vai pra perto do Marina. Após certificar-se de que este não levantaria nem mesmo com um guindaste, voltou para perto de Camus. – O que houve? Deu mal-jeito? Quer uma massagem? – perguntou com tom de inocente, mas mantendo um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Camus: Seu... Maldito! – Escorpião soltou uma gargalhada.

Ao mesmo tempo, Ares e Poseidon lutavam, sendo que o último apanhava seguidamente. A cada golpe certeiro ouvia-se Ares dizer 'Cerveja!'. Quando o deus dos mares se encontrava no chão, Saga voltou ao normal.

Saga:... – olhando para os restos mortais do deus.

Shaka e Krishna terminaram a luta empatados e caídos no chão de língua pra fora. Você também ficaria assim depois de pensar com todas as suas forças 'Morra, infeliz!' e canalizasse sua energia somente para isso! ... Será que funciona?

Já Kasa, que viu-se sozinho, após todos seus companheiros serem derrotados, resolveu que não queria apanhar muito e tentou sair de fininho. Tentou! Porque Aioria e Aioros o viram e resolveram espanca-lo um pouco. 'Espancar e matar!'

Mú: Aiai! Somos demais! Acabamos com todos eles e eu nem estou cansado.

Shura: Ô mané! Você não fez nada!

Mú: Ah... Detalhes à parte!

Tudo estava finalizado. Poseidon e seus Marinas foram lançados de volta ao reino dos mares, por meio do Titanic 3, que somente afundou porque Isaak, em um momento de frustração, lançou um golpe no mar, que congelou BEM ONDE o navio ia passar. Resultado: O navio afundou.

Os cavaleiros de Bronze, após serem informados por Shiryu de que poderiam se soltar das correntes se elevassem o cosmo, estavam prestes a fazer-lo, mas Dohko chegou ao subsolo com as chaves dos cadeados e da cela antes de qualquer movimento dos bronzeados, e os libertou.

Uma festa reservada aos cavaleiros de Ouro e Bronze ocorreu no Grande Salão, com direito a bebida, salgadinhos, docinhos, um bolo de chocolate especial para o Milo (Camus: para ele não me encher mais!) e as cervejas do Saga (Saga: YUPIIIIIIIIIII! – bebe uma atrás da outra.).

No dia seguinte, os cavaleiros que não estavam de ressaca aplicaram um treino _**PESADO**_ para os cavaleiros de Prata, que haviam trabalhado com Poseidon por suborno.

Agora sim, tudo estava bem! Tudo em seu lugar!

Shura: Ei! Mas espera um pouco! E Athena?!

Vinda de algum lugar uma risada maquiavélica cortou o silêncio que pairou no local após a pergunta:

- MHAUAHUAHAUAHUAHUAHUAHUHAUAHUAHUAHUA!!

**oOo Fim oOo**

_Hey, honeys! Como estão? Faz tanto tempo que não passeio por aqui..._

_Gostaria de agradecer a todos que acompanharam realmente a minha fic, mesmo com as minhas empacadas! Foi ótimo!_

_Depois, devo admitir que o capítulo estava pronto desde, se não do ano passado, do outro... Então, não foi por bloqueio que não foi postado, mas por... hm... preguiça? n.n_

_É, sim... A fic acabou por aqui... E esse final estava pensado, haveria uma continuação, mas... Bom, quem sabe um dia, né? Não me matem!! X.X_

_Espero que tenham gostado do trabalho tanto quanto eu... Foi bom enquanto durou!_

_Ah! Mas não pensem que eu vou deixá-los livres! Não mesmo! Tenho mais lavagem cerebral pra vocês! É só eu me dispor a escrever!_

_Paty-kun: Hahaha! Claro que estão mercenários! Pra viver no fundo do mar, com um monte de caras... Hm... Não muito bonitos... O.o... Tem que ser, no mínimo, sem perspectiva de vida na terra? xD O Shun anda muito com o Seiya... Vai ficar que nem ele se isso não parar, né/o/ Eu também adorei a prisão! Por isso zoei muuuuuuito com os bronzeados lá!_

_Maia Sorovar: O Poseidon devia mesmo contratar os cavaleiros de ouro... Quem sabe ele acaba ganhando a próxima batalha? xD O Isaak como fã do Saga... Nem lembro como eu me inspirei, mas sempre achei ele com cara de cosplayer louco... Deve ter sido isso /o/ A Técnica do Salame owna! Nada mais a dizer xD O ET sempre estará em nossas mentes! Mas não posso dizer o mesmo pro Seiya ¬¬ (Seiya: Ada? '¬') E eu lá vou saber o que aquele salame fazia na cozinha dele? Melhor... E eu lá vou saber o que ele faz na cozinha com aquele salame? \o\_

_Ttatikia: Mas o que é isso? Lendo no trabalho?... Divulga aí pro povo! xD – leva um chute. – Ta! Parei u.ú Acompanha desde o começo? Ainda está inteira? O.O Quanta coragem T.T Acabei demorando um pouco pra postar, mas espero que você consiga ler o último capítulo mesmo assim! \o Obrigada pelos elogios!!_

_Bom, gente... Acho que vou ficando por aqui... Aceito comentários finais! Hm... Beijos!_

_Até alguma próxima vez e que o cosmo esteja com você! Ah, não o.O é a Força... – trilha sonora de Star Wars ao fundo._


End file.
